Manos unidas por un beso
by UkyoNohara
Summary: La canción favorita de su padre, podía recordarla muy bien. Era aquella que siempre solía cantar en la abandonada construcción, mas no contó con que alguien lo llegara a oír. ¿Esa persona será capaz de lograr lo que tanto ha anhelado? YULLEN
1. Chapter 1: Nuevo año

**Notas de autora:**

Hola, este es el primer fic que voy a subir en aquí. Será un Yullen porque amo/adoro a esta pareja *-* Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ;)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna por el momento(?) a excepción de cierto conejo suicida xD

 **Diclaimer:** D-Gray-man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **1\. Nuevo año**

La ceremonia de bienvenida e iniciación de un nuevo año escolar estaba en su última fase, faltaba poco para darse por culminada.

Le resultaba molesto el haber tenido que llegar temprano para no perderse de la aburrida ceremonia, pero solo lo había hecho por insistencia de su _padre_ , quien le había asegurado que lo más probable es que se anunciara algo importante durante el desarrollo de esta. Después de todo, este era su primer año en preparatoria.

En el transcurso del protocolo, vio a algunas personas que una vez fueron sus compañeros en el pasado, hasta ahora no había visto a cierto _conejo_ molestoso. Mejor así, era la última persona que quería ver ahora.

Cuando se dio por terminada la ceremonia, se anunció que los alumnos podían retirarse del auditorio para ingresar finalmente a sus respectivos salones.

Acomodó su mochila sobre su hombro derecho, dirigiéndose con destino al gran mural que se ubicaba afuera de la Dirección, donde se encontraban publicadas las hojas con la información que necesitaba.

Pero al llegar ahí, su vista se centró en la gran multitud de alumnos amontonados, empujándose unos a otros, todos de primer grado como él. Detuvo su paso y decidió esperar a que las personas se dispersaran, si iba ahora sería muy problemático.

En aquel mar de estudiantes observó un pequeño punto rojo que se movía constantemente de aquí para allá hasta que se perdió de su rango de visión.

 _¿Sería...?_

No, él no era la única persona en esta preparatoria con esa característica. Suspiró. Estaba comenzando a divagar demasiado sobre cosas tan insignificantes como esa.

-¡Kanda!

Escuchó a alguien que llamaba, miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicar la dirección de dónde provenía aquella aguda voz. Una chica de corto cabello con una tonalidad verdosa venia ligeramente corriendo hacia él alzando la mano animadamente. Y detrás de ella, a una distancia corta, venia...

-¡Yuu~!

... el estúpido conejo.

Ambos llegaron a donde se encontraban, estaban sonriendo. Él no entendía la causa de sus tontas sonrisas, pero antes de empezar con algún pensamiento de su parte, la chica fue quien empezó a hablar.

-Buenos días, Kanda -saludó gentilmente Lenalee.

Él solo atinó a mover ligeramente la cabeza en respuesta a su cordial saludo.

-¡Buenos días, Yuu! -dijo Lavi con gran entusiasmo.

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia al ser llamado por su nombre de pila y más si era usando ese odioso tono meloso, pero decidió ignorarlo, no deseaba amargar su dia -más de lo que ya estaba-, suficiente era el hecho de verlo vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria para saber que ambos estudiarían en el mismo centro de estudios.

Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda; los tres, habían sido compañeros desde siempre: inicial, primaria, secundaria. Y ahora estaban en la misma preparatoria, pero tal vez no en el mismo salón de clases. Deseó inconscientemente por esto último.

-Kanda, ¿sabes en qué salón estarás? -preguntó la más baja de los tres.

-Aún no -respondió corta y secamente, como siempre.

-Bueno, supongo que debe ser por eso, ¿no? -dijo, mirando en dirección a la causa del problema de su _amigo,_ aquel grupo de estudiantes que no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. -Si quieres, podemos ir a preguntarle a mi hermano, él te lo podrá decir con más seguridad.

¿Su hermano?

Enarcó una ceja en signo de extrañeza. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquel extraño sujeto con complejo de hermana en todo esto?

Lenalee pareció captar su interrogante y rápidamente se apresuró a responder.

-Mi hermano es el director académico. Así que po-

-Oh, pero... -Lavi no dejó que ella terminara de hablar, demostrando su interrogante -Lenalee, no creo que tu hermano pueda atendernos ahora, debido a que es justamente el inicio de clases y tanto padres como alumnos están en dirección.

Tal vez el pelirrojo parlachín no fuera tan tonto después de todo y su boca no solo sirviera para decir cualquier tontería que pasaba por su mente sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo como mínimo dos veces. Pero eso no le quitaba que fuera un conejo idiota para él.

-Algo inteligente tenías que decir -alcanzó a decir, no sabía si lo habían escuchado debido al bullicio del mismo ambiente, aunque no le importaba si había sido así o no.

-¡Qué malo eres, Yuu! -lloriqueó dramáticamente el de ojos esmeralda. -Encima que me preocupo por ti -y siguió con su teatrito.

Lenalee le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de _consuelo_ , mientras Lavi se recargaba en su hombro, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de _situaciones_.

-Este... -ella trató de romper aquel ambiente -Lavi, ¿tú ya sabes el salón donde estarás?

El mencionado dejó su drama y volvió a la _normalidad,_ recuperando la expresión relajada en su rostro. Se separó de la muchacha de verdes cabellos, recordando que si su hermano -ahora el Director Académico- se enteraba, era más que obvio que su estadía en la preparatoria peligrara. Con un efusivo asentimiento respondió a la interrogativa de su amiga.

-¿En qué salón?

\- 1-C

En algún punto de aquella conversación -en la que lo involucraron involuntariamente- pasó a ser un simple espectador. Le restó importancia, haría como que no existieran, pero ciertas palabras dichas por el conejo llamaron su atención.

-Además, Yuu y yo seremos compañeros de clases, ¡de nuevo! -anunció con felicidad, mirando al susodicho con una sonrisa.

Ante lo recién dicho, sus oscuros ojos se posaron en el sonriente muchacho, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina tratando de transmitir su creciente molestia, ante esto, Lavi solo ensanchó la graciosa mueca en su rostro, sin duda alguna, el muy desgraciado se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

Tenía que ser una broma, una muy jodida broma de mal gusto. ¿Tener que soportar esa molesta personalidad infantil y acosadora por tres años más? No, definitivamente no.

-¿Qué has dicho, conejo idiota? -no disimuló para nada su mal humor.

-¡Qué seremos compañeros! ¿No te alegra, Yuu? -preguntó entusiasmado y con los ojos brillosos.

¿Alegrarse? Ahora mismo su estado emocional estaba muy lejos de ser así. De repente, le dieron unas inmensas ganas de poner sus manos en ese molesto cuello para luego apretarlo como si exprimiera ropa, de no ser por Lenalee, él ya habría cometido homicidio desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Tú...!

El timbre sonó, anunciando el inicio de las labores escolares. Lenalee se despidió de ambos, dejándolo solos. Ahora sí, tenía la oportunidad de deshacerse de cierta molestia andante, pero sin previo aviso -y sin su consentimiento- fue jalado de uno de sus brazos, siendo llevado a algún lugar.

-¡Vamos! No creo que quieras llegar tarde a tu primera clase de preparatoria, ¿verdad, Yuu?

Este...

-¡No me llames así!

Este sería un largo año.

* * *

 **N/A: ** Espero que les haya gustado y si gustan, pasen a dejar un review, quisiera saber su opinión. Y si tienen sugerencias , mucho mejor, se aceptan de todo, desde pays de manzana hasta lentejas del dia lunes(?)

Decirles también que los capítulos que por lo general yo escribo son cortos, así que no se sorprendan(?) xD

We read next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Una abandonada construcción

**Notas de autora:**

Este es el segundo capitulo. Mi clase de Microbiologia me ayudó bastante. Poco a poco van apareciendo las cosas, así que tengan alguito de paciencia que ya pronto comenzará lo bueno.

 **Advertencias:** En el anterior capitulo me olvidé poner que era un AU y que lo más probable es que fuera OoC, es la primera vez que trabajo con esto personajes. Sin embrago, trataré de no salirme mucho, aunque el que este fanfic sea Yullen ya lo hace OoC xD

 **Diclaimer:** -man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **2\. Una abandonada construcción.**

Estaba leyendo su libro, hoy tenía una práctica referente a la primera parte de la obra. Leía las últimas hojas para finalizar su repaso general. La evaluación sería en las dos primeras horas de clase, el profesor era una persona bastante puntual y estricta, si llegabas un minuto pasando de que el timbre de entrada sonara, te quedabas afuera hasta que la clase terminara.

Levantó la mirada para ver en qué parte del recorrido iba, aún faltaba. Había terminado su lectura, cerró el libro y lo guardó en su mochila. Ahora solo se dedicaba a observar por la ventana lo faltante del camino como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

En este momento, el autobús pasaba por la parte posterior de la preparatoria. Un viejo anuncio captó su atención en aquel monótono paisaje de todos los días. A decir verdad, el anuncio también formaba parte de esa aburrida visión.

En él decía:

COCHERA  
24 HORAS  
DUCHAS BAÑOS

Desde que empezó a usar el transporte público siempre veía el anuncio, pegándose ahora: _¿Cuándo se dignarían a borrarlo?_ Era más que evidente que era falso. En la preparatoria no había cochera, ni duchas y mucho menos baños de uso público.

-Che.

Le estaba prestando más atención de la que debería a algo tan insignificante como eso.

El cobrador anunció la pronta llegada a su destino, colocó la mochila sobre su hombro derecho y se dispuso a levantarse para bajar.

* * *

El bullicio generado por sus compañeros de aula, solo confirmaba una sola cosa: el profesor no había venido. Según la auxiliar, el docente del área de Comunicación faltó por haber enfermado repentinamente.

Era bastante visible que ellos ahora se encontraban _festejando_ por la repentina postergación de la prueba.

Era molesto el escándalo que hacían. Sacó sus audífonos del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los colocó, tal vez un poco de música lograra amortiguar aquel fastidioso ruido. Se recostó un poco sobre el tablero de su carpeta con intenciones de dormir aunque sea un poco de tiempo faltante antes de que la hora de Comunicación terminara y el siguiente maestro llegara.

Pero Lavi no estaba de acuerdo con sus planes de tomar una pequeña siesta.

Le quitó los audifonos, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Kanda. _¿Era mucho pedir unos minutos de paz, libres del conejo idiota?_ No pedía imposibles... o tal vez, sí.

-No te duermas, Yuu. Si lo haces... -una sonrisa nada inocente apareció en el rostro de Lavi- ... cuando despiertes, tu cabello estará peinado en una linda trencita.

-No te atreverías.

-Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, querido Yuu -dijo divertido, atreviéndose a agarrar uno de los largos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban el rostro de su _amigo._

Cierto, olvidó lo extremadamente suicida que podría llegar a ser el conejo.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota? -soltó mordazmente la pregunta.

-Nada importante. Solo quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. Si lo haces, prometo no volver a molestarte el resto del día y tú sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas -puso su mano derecha a la altura de su hombro en señal de juramento- Puedes, ¿verdad?

Kanda sabía lo terriblemente molesto que podía llegar a ser Lavi cuando no aceptaba sus _chantajes,_ sin embargo, era parte de su conocimiento el que el pelirrojo cumpliera con lo que prometía. El hecho de estar el resto del día sin un conejo fastidioso rondando alrededor suyo, sonaba muy bien.

Se levantó de su asiento, caminando directamente a la puerta, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a la _celebración_ e ignorando a todos y sus llamados de que no podía salir afuera.

Lavi aún seguía parado ahí.

-Apúrate, antes de que me arrepienta.

El de ojos esmeraldas fue donde estaba su amargado amigo, canturreando alegremente.

-Oh, Yuu~. ¡Eres un buen amigo!

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre!

* * *

-Bien. ¿Qué te parece, Yuu?

Lavi lo había conducido hacia la parte de atrás de la preparatoria, donde solo había tierra y otras cosas. Frente a él estaba una construcción de dos pisos.

-¿Qué mierda es esto, conejo?

El nombrado ignoró la manera tan soez de hablar de su compañero y respondió a la pregunta.

-El viejo panda me comentó que hace algunos años, el gobierno regional estaba dando lugar a una construcción aquí, una mini fábrica de producción de productos marinos. La cuál serviría para el taller de Industrias Alimentarias, pero al parecer, la obra cesó cuando ocurrió el cambio de gobierno. Esto es una construcción abandonada y se supone que no es un lugar para estudiantes.

-Si es así, ¿qué hacemos acá?

-Simple curiosidad mía -respondió con total simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Me has levantado para satisfacer tu estúpida curiosidad?

Una venita empezó a marcarse en su frente. Lavi sí que sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas, parecía un talento natural. Aunque la mayoría de veces lo ignoraba.

-Tranquilízate, Yuu. Recuerda que a tu hígado y bilis no le hacen bien -mientras decía aquello, apenas pudo esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su rostro- Además, si no te interesara, ya te habrías ido, dejándome a mí solo hablando.

Su inesperada curiosidad podría ser causada por su aburrido y frustrante día que tuvo hoy. Claro, jamás lo admitiría.

-Bastardo...

-Sabes que tengo razón.

-Che.

Ambos dejaron de hablar y se dirigieron a la entrada del abandonado edificio. Miraron lo que había. Subieron por la escalera de cemento al segundo piso y encontraron una entrada de dos puertas. Las abrieron y entraron a un salón algo distinto a los demás, solo había mesas hechas de concreto cubiertas con cerámica blanca, nada más.

-Ya veo -comenzó a hablar Lavi- Lo que le falta a esto para que esté terminado es poner los vidrios de las ventanas, algunas puertas, terminar los baños y limpiar, todo está con excremento de paloma, ¡hasta las paredes tienen popo! Y sin mencionar que es prácticamente un criadero de palomas. A excepción de este ambiente, aunque le faltan colocar las ventanas. Tengo la impresión de que esto iba a ser un laboratorio de análisis. ¿Tú que crees, Yuu?

Al finalizar su largo monólogo, miró a su compañero. Kanda estaba parado frente a esa _ventana_ hecha solo de cemento. Él estaba observando los montículos de tierra que se encontraban en esa parte.

-¿Yuu? -volvió a llamarlo.

Kanda giró su cuerpo y ahora su mirada estaba centrada en el pelirrojo.

-Creo que es una completa estupidez. Vámonos, el timbre ya va a sonar.

Y sin más que decir, salió de aquel sitio.

Estar ahí le daba un extraña sensación. Sentía que no eran los únicos en ese olvidado lugar.

* * *

 **N/A:** En el siguiente viene una sorpresita(?) Esto va a paso de tortuga pero asi lo hice en mi organizador. Paciencia u.u


	3. Chapter 3: Una canción de cuna

**Notas de autora:**

Bien,siendo sincera, este capitulo me costó algo escribirlo. Tuve que borrar el principio del capitulo como unas tres veces aún y cuando llevaba mas de una hoja avanzada en mi block, no me sentía satisfecha como iban las cosas. Hasta que el día de ayer me propuse escribir 4 capítulos de diferentes fics que tengo que actualizar (en Wattpad) pero al final solo hice este capitulo, estuve hasta las 11 pm escribiendo con mi lápiz en mi cuadernito porque no tengo computadora (fruta vida ;-; ).

Fin del desahogo.

 **Adveretencias:** AU, OoC (lo más probable) y palomas muy ruidosas.

 **Diclaimer:** -man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

Disfruten

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **3\. Una canción de cuna.**

La manera en cómo comenzó hoy día no fue la mejor de todas, no para él.

Se había dormido sobre sus cuadernos cuando realizaba su tarea, pero algo cálido envolviéndolo y unos molestos susurros al oído lo hicieron salir del mundo de Morfeo. Cuando despertó completamente, vio a su _padre_ cubriéndolo con una gran manta polar mientras le cantaba una nana. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar a su _querido padre_ de la forma más _amable_ posible de su habitación, esperaba no verlo el resto del día.

El hombre mayor se encontraba fuera del cuarto de su _hijo_ no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta y comenzó a hablar, aunque lo más probable es que fuera ignorado.

- _Hijo_ , no deberías dormir así. No es bueno para alguien tan joven como tú, esto te puede traer problemas en tu salud en un futuro cercano.

El silencio era lo único presente ahí, eso y el sonido de su propia respiración, aún así, fue casi inaudible, pero pudo escucharlo.

-Che.

Eso significaba que lo había escuchado y entendido.

Debía admitir que ver el durmiente rostro de su _hijo_ era enternecedor, sus rasgos faciales se relajaban y dejaba de tener esa mueca de fastidio de siempre. Claro, hasta una persona como él sabía que no era buena idea expresar aquellos pensamientos en voz alta frente al muchacho de origen oriental.

* * *

Estaba en su conocimiento que su cara no era la de _pocos amigos_ de siempre, estaba peor. Los alumnos que se cruzaban en su camino prácticamente huían de su presencia y uno que otro se disculpaba con él por haberlo molestado, casi todos reaccionaban así, casi todos, excepto Lavi. Lavi era el único suicida capaz de acercarse a él y hacer sus típicas bromas, aún sabiendo que su humor de hoy era peor que los días anteriores.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuu? ¿Estás en tus días? -bromeó, soltando una risita final.

Una rápida ráfaga de aire se estrelló contra la parte de la pared que estaba al lado de su mejilla, Yuu había soltado un puñetazo dirigido a él. Lavi también era la única persona con la velocidad suficiente y buenos reflejos para esquivar uno de los golpes de Yuu.

Sus compañeros de clase no lo saludaron, ni le dirigieron la palabra, estaban conscientes del mal humor de su compañero. No querían sufrir las consecuencias.

El dictado de clases transcurrió normal en las primeras dos horas de clases, en la tercera y cuarta hora había una reunión de profesores en la sala de maestros, lo que significaba que esas dos horas eran libres. Esta vez no fue la excepción, a penas el docente de la primera y segunda hora hubo salido del aula, el alboroto comenzó. Se olvidaron de Kanda y continuaron con lo suyo.

Salió del salón, ignorando al conejo que lo llamaba por su nombre. Quería descansar de toda esa bulla. Subió por las escaleras que lo dirigían al balcón del segundo piso. En los demás salones, la situación estaba igual o peor que en el suyo. Ciertamente, dudaba que los estudiantes de esta preparatoria fueran personas mayores de 16 años.

Kanda Yuu se encontraba ejerciendo sus estudios en la preparatoria "Black Order", cuyo único turno era el nocturno. Las clases eran de 4:00 PM a 9:00 PM y cursaba el primer año.

El cielo era como un gran manto oscuro cubierto de densas nubes que difícilmente dejaban algún pedazo del firmamento despejado, a pesar de ser aún las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que el cielo todavía se debía encontrar de día. Este verano había sido algo fuera de lo normal, al parecer el cambio climático ya había hecho su acto de presencia en este año. Una fría ventisca lo hizo maldecir internamente por olvidarse su abrigo en casa, pensando que no lo necesitaría al estar en una estación tan calurosa como el verano. Qué equivocado estaba.

-¡Yuu~!

Lavi lo estaba buscando, en otra ocasión lo hubiese ignorado como siempre y le habría hecho la _ley del hielo_ por el incidente de la entrada. Esta vez, caminó en dirección contraria a la de su salón, recorrió el pasillo del segundo piso y bajó por las escaleras del final del pasaje. Simplemente quería estar solo por un buen tiempo, sin escándalo y sin un tonto conejo acosándolo.

Cada vez el viento se empezaba a volver más frío y a aumentar su intensidad, ahora, sus largos cabellos danzaban junto a la fría corriente de aire. Caminó y caminó, sin siquiera detenerse a ver el camino que recorrían sus pies. Sin notar cuándo llegó a la parte descampada de la preparatoria donde solo había montículos de tierra y arena. Alzó la mirada al nublado cielo y una traviesa gota cayó desde lo alto en su mejilla, pronto le siguieron otras más, finalmente, su rostro terminó empapado casi completamente por ellas. Ya no era solo su cara, también la tela de su camisa estaba empezando a humedecerse, tenía que encontrar un lugar para refugiarse de la improvista lluvia.

Revisó algún posible refugio para esperar mientras la lluvia cesaba, los salones de clases se encontraban muy lejos de donde estaba, no podía ir allí. Lo que pudo ver no tan lejos de donde se ubicaba él, era aquella abandonada construcción. Corrió, aunque eso ocasionara que sus negros zapatos se ensuciaran con la tierra mojada y el polvo que iba levantando conforme corría, no importaba, luego podría limpiarlos. Ahora, lo esencial era no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba, no deseaba enfermarse para luego tener al viejo, al conejo y Lenalee preocupados y tratando de darle sus torpes cuidados. Esos tres eran demasiado molestos cuando se trataba de él.

Un cálido vapor condensado salió de su boca, signo de que la temperatura descendía cada vez más y más. Apresuró el paso, ya casi llegaba a su meta, un par de metros más y estaría bien. Llegó, rápidamente entró al edificio por una de las entradas libres que este tenía. Estaba a salvo. Apoyó su espalda en la pared más cercana, deslizándose lentamente por esta hasta tocar el suelo, esperando a que su respiración se calmara. Ahí, sentado, sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente. Su cabello estaba adherido a su rostro y casi en las mismas condiciones que las mangas largas de su camisa. Entonces, lo escuchó.

 _El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido está,  
entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor..._

 _Uno, dos, tantos rostros.  
Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo._

Fue hace un mes que Lavi lo había traído ahí con la tonta excusa de satisfacer su curiosidad, desde entonces, él no volvió a acercarse a ese lugar. Aquella vez pudo sentir una extraña sensación, una que le causó un ligero escalofrío, sentía que él y el conejo idiota no eran los únicos en la abandonada construcción.

 _Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrerlo.  
Sueña, sueña siempre.  
Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños,  
creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal,  
inverso en la ilusión, no puede despertar._

Lo que escucha en este momento era una nana, una canción de cuna. La causa de su mal humor. Extrañamente, esto no lo hacía enojarse, al contrario, lo relajaba, haciéndole olvidar su enfado. Tal vez porque no estaba siendo cantada cerca de su oído en un torpe intento de parecer una canción con una voz sumamente grave.

Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo y quitando el polvo y tierra de su pantalón y chaleco. Subió las escaleras de cemento. Aún oía la melodía.

 _Sigue ahí, ahora yo voy a proteger tu sueño._

Trató de no realizar ningún ruido, caminó en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido con sus pisadas. La voz cada vez se oía más cercana.

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,  
mientras le prodigo una bendición._

El lugar de donde provenía la nana era del cuarto que Lavi denominó "Laboratorio de análisis". Se acercó con cautela, puso su mano en la puerta para empujarla.

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,  
con un beso el niño despertó._

La puerta se abrió completamente en silencio, mostrando a un chico de blancos cabellos que encontraba parado frente al ventanal vacío, dándole la espalda, sus manos entrelazadas entre sí sobre su pecho, miraba el caer de la lluvia por aquella gran ventana hecha solo de concreto. Lo oyó soltar un suspiro, para luego continuar cantando.

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,  
mientras le prodigo una bendición._

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,  
con un beso el niño despertó._

Quizás hubiera seguido escuchándolo, si una jodida paloma no habría comenzado a gorjear escandalosamente, produciendo que el muchacho de cabellos níveos dejara de cantar, notando su presencia.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Yo solo diré que este fue uno de los capitulos que mas quería escribir y que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo para que parezca _normal_. Supongo que comer panetón mientras escribía puede haber hecho su efecto.

Este capítulo lo escribí mientras escuchaba Tsunaida te ni kiss wo xD


	4. Chapter 4: Un peculiar encuentro

**Notas de autora:**

Este capitulo lo llevo haciendo toda la semana, avanzando poco a poco. Las interacciones entre estos dos si que son difíciles. Cada vez los capítulos se van haciendo mas largos, mejor(?)

 **Adveretencias:** AU, OOC (lo mas probable), palomas muy molestas y desnudos innecesarios, ah, lenguaje soez también.

 **Diclaimer:** D. Gray-man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

Disfruten

* * *

 **Manos Unidas por un beso**

 **4\. Un peculiar encuentro.**

Había subido las gradas de cemento lo más rápido y cuidadoso posible, la oscuridad del lugar no le permitía ver bien y cualquier paso en falso jugaría en su contra. Cuando empujó una de las puertas de la sala donde antes estuvo con el conejo idiota, vio al dueño de la voz que entonaba la delicada melodía para dormir, de cabello blanco, parado frente al ventanal vacío, mirando la lluvia caer mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco de la oscura habitación. Parecía que seguiría con su cantar, pero un fuerte gorjeo lo hizo detenerse, prestando atención a su presencia.

Los grises iris se encontraron con las oscuras obsidianas. En ellos se podía ver una notable sorpresa y... _miedo_. Por su parte, él se encontraba _sorprendido_ de ver a un chico tan extraño como el que estaba ahí. Y más por el hecho de que en algún momento pensó que la persona que interpretaba la canción era una chica por la delicadeza de la voz. No creyó que se tratase de un hombre. Vaya sorpresa.

De nuevo, el fuerte gorjeo rompió la _tensión_ del ambiente. Lo que producía ese molesto sonido era una paloma con una extraña marca con forma de cruz en la cabeza, la cual voló hasta donde él, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, inspeccionándolo detalladamente, finalmente detuvo su vuelo y se posó en su brazo derecho. Estuvo a punto de mandar a volar al pajarraco ese cuando sintió _algo_ caliente caer en su brazo, para después irse a posar en el hombro del otro muchacho.

Giró su rostro a la derecha para ver qué era ese _algo caliente._ Su enfado que había casi desaparecido se estaba manifestando nuevamente, repasando su límite. Estaba muy molesto, aunque esa descripción fue poca para definirlo actualmente. La maldita paloma había dejado su excremento en su camisa.

El de blancos cabellos lo miraba asombrado, no obstante, más que mirarlo a él, era su extremidad superior derecha el objeto de su interés, Contemplaba lo que esa cosa emplumada del demonio había hecho, comprobando que era real. Dejó de observarlo para mirar severamente al ave asentada en su hombro.

-¡Timcanpy, eso no se hace!

El albino regañaba al pájaro, parecía una madre cuando regañaba a su pequeño hijo por realizar una pequeña _travesura_. Terminó con su sermón, Timcanpy se alejó del hombro del canoso chiquillo, en este instante, se dirigía en dirección a Kanda.

Llevaba el mismo uniforme que el suyo, a excepción de la corbata, en tanto, la que él usaba era una corbata larga tradicional, la del oro chico era solo un listón rojo. Mirándolo mejor, era de una estatura inferior a la suya y junto a ese extraño cabello blanquecino... parecía un...

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces, estúpido _brote de habas_?

Su enojo aún estaba presente y no hizo nada para disimularlo cuando habló. Y más al ver que el estúpido _brote de habas_ -como ahora lo llamaba- acercarse lo suficiente, sacando un pañuelo de su abrigo y posteriormente acercarlo a su brazo, donde estaba la mancha.

El _ofendido_ muchacho detuvo su acto y lo vio, su mirada reflejaba disgusto, un tic nervioso se manifestó en su rostro.

-¿ _Brote de habas_?

Fue más una pregunta para sí mismo que para el chico de larga cabellera. Su mirada bajó hasta toparse con el suelo, la mano que sostenía el pañuelo se hallaba cerrada fuertemente en un puño. De pronto, alzó el semblante, observándolo fijamente, encarándolo.

-¡Es Allen! ¡Allen Walker! Y por si no te das cuenta, retardado, estoy tratando de quitarte esa mancha.

Hizo el ademán de querer acercarse y lograr su cometido, sin embargo, Kanda lo alejó golpeándolo en la mano.

-No te atrevas a tocarme, estúpido -su voz sonó mordazmente.

-¡Estoy tratando de limpiarte! ¡¿No lo puedes entender?!

Era increíble, luego de tanto tiempo, Allen estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-No quiero la ayuda de un idiota con voz y cara de mocosa.

Dicho esto, Kanda dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de ese condenado lugar, no pensaba seguir un minuto más ahí. Le valía un bledo que la lluvia siguiera, después de todo, nadie había muerto por mojarse un poco. No obstante, la molesta voz de ese chiquillo lo detuvo.

-¡¿Así?! Pues, mira quién lo dice, Sr. Cabello Liso Extremo, ¡Tú tienes complejo de niña!

Bien, era oficial. Su poca paciencia se acababa de irse a la mierda.

Se acercó con paso apresurado y lo agarró bruscamente del abrigo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-Repite eso, idiota.

El tono que Kanda empleó era el mismo que usaba cuando Lavi sobrepasaba su límite de paciencia. El estúpido brote de habas ya había superado más que eso.

Aun estando en la posición que se encontraba, Allen no retrocedió en nada, su mirada retaba a la de Kanda, no pensaba perder ante un tipo tan insoportable como ese y menos con alguien que lo había insultado sin reparo alguno cuando solo trataba de ofrecer su ayuda desinteresadamente para solucionar un problema del cuál no era culpable. Era culpa de Timcanpy, pero aún así, él era su dueño y debía tomar su responsabilidad.

Su pálida piel sintió la respiración de Kanda.

-¿Estuviste bajo la lluvia? -preguntó.

-No es de tu incumbencia -contestó secamente, manteniendo firmemente el agarre en Allen.

-Te resfriarás.

-No te importa, imbécil.

Vaya, sí que era alguien muy terco.

-Deberías cambiarte de ropa.

Trató de acercar su mano al rostro de él, quería ver cuán frío estaba, aunque no pudiera sentirlo. Como la vez anterior, Kanda lo alejó, esta vez, simplemente lo soltó de manera brusca, haciendo que Allen cayera al suelo.

-Te dije que no me tocaras.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue extraño, muy extraño.

El enano se levantó torpemente del suelo y sin mirarlo para nada, salió del cuarto, no sin antes decir:

-¡Timcanpy, vigila!

Kanda miró a la paloma y la paloma lo miró a él. Sinceramente, no entendía nada. Estaba perdiendo su tiempo y al parecer, la lluvia casi terminaba. Debía reconocer que sería molesto volver con _eso_ en su camisa. Y pensándolo mejor, ya que el estúpido mocoso no estaba, podría hacer guiso de paloma sin impedimento alguno. Esa cosa emplumada pagaría los platos rotos de su ira.

Dispuesto a cumplir con su reciente deseo de venganza, quiso atrapar a la miserable paloma pero esta era más ágil y siempre lograba escapar.

Allen estaba observándolo en su vano intento de caza, el rostro de Allen no mostraba expresión, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tan peculiar escena.

-No digas nada, _brote de habas_.

Él no estaba en derecho de reclamar nada por la ridícula situación en la que estaba.

-¡Mi nombre es Allen, idi-!

Rápidamente supo que si seguía así, solo terminarían en una tonta pelea sin sentido y no podría entregarle lo que quería.

-Toma.

Extendió el paquete que llevaba consigo enfrente de él. Kanda estaba extrañado, una mirada de no comprender nada se posó en Allen. Él respondió a su muda pregunta.

-Es una camisa.

Pero Kanda seguía en su misma posición, sin moverse.

-Cámbiate, te hará mal.

El chico dueño de las obsidianas chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.

-Che. Si no lo hago, no dejarás de joderme, ¿verdad?

-Solo quiero reponer lo que Timcanpy hizo, soy su dueño y soy responsable de lo que haga.

De mala gana tomó el paquete extendido. En el rostro de Allen se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al lograr su objetivo. Kanda caminó hasta una de las mesas hechas de blanca cerámica y lo puso en ella. Vio por la única ventana que la lluvia no había cesado, por el contrario, su intensidad iba en aumento. Soltó un suspiro cansado. El jodido _brote de habas_ tenía razón. Él mismo admitió que enfermarse sería realmente problemático.

Colocó sus manos en el borde inferior de su chaleco y lo fue levantando de a poco, no era la humedad la que predominaba en la prenda, tal vez, debido a la gruesa tela que lo conformaba. Situó la prenda en la mesa, cuidando de que no se ensuciara con el polvo de esta. No esperó que se encontrara libre de algún rastro de suciedad en esta. Pensándolo bien, notó ese detalle cuando estuvo con Lavi hace un mes, produciendo en él que comenzara a sospechar de lo abandonado del lugar. Todas las mesas restantes estaban en la misma situación. Su mirar se detuvo en el otro individuo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Che.

Desvió la dirección de su vista. Era estúpido pensar en eso y no valía la pena poner atención a ese insignificante detalle. Siguió con lo que hacía, quitándose la larga corbata azul marino, para después, comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Allen subió a una de las mesas, quedando sus pies en el aire, los balanceo lentamente. El chico de insoportable carácter se estaba cambiando prácticamente frente a él, era ridículo sentir vergüenza por eso. Giró su rostro con destino a la gran y única ventana. Lo sabía, era completamente ridículo pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Con su pregunta quiso distraer su reciente sentimiento de bochorno.

Kanda había culminado de sacarse la camisa sucia y mojada, agarró la prenda de ropa limpia y empezó a colocársela. Escuchó la interrogante y procedió a responderla simplemente.

-Kanda.

-Un gusto, Kanda. Yo so-

-Ya corta el rollo, has repetido tu nombre varias veces. Estoy harto de escucharlo, estúpido _brote de habas._

-¡Mi nombre es ALLEN, Kanda idiota!

-¿Quieres pelea, enano?

Y ahí iban de nuevo.

Allen soltó una diminuta risa. Sí que era molesto ese chiquillo.

Terminó de vestirse completamente, la camisa si era de su talla. Guardó la suya en la bolsa.

El sonido de la lluvia era casi inexistente.

-¿Qué hace por aquí un enano como tú? -interrogó. Recordando algo que el estúpido conejo la vez pasada que estuvieron ahí. -Esto no es un lugar para estudiantes.

Allen su atención centrada en Kanda, parecía _sorprendido_ de la repentina pregunta.

-Lo mismo diría de ti.

-Solo vine para refugiarme de la lluvia.

-Ah... eso.

Rodó los ojos a un lado y uno de sus dedos rascaba suavemente una de sus blancas mejillas. Restando importancia al asunto.

-Estoy exonerado de un curso, para no aburrirme en esas horas libres, vengo aquí. No hay nadie, es cómodo.

Oh, era eso. Entonces podría...

-Enano.

-¡Es Allen! -reclamó. -¿Qué quieres?

-La camisa.

-No es necesario que me la devuelvas. Te dije que era algo que te debía. Además, no es mía. Te sorprenderías de las cosas que puedes encontrar en este lugar.

Terminó de hablar y bajó de la mesa en un salto. Caminó hasta estar frente al ventanal vacío, poniendo sus manos en el frío concreto del borde.

-Deberías irte. La lluvia ya cesó.

Kanda Yuu es del tipo de personas que no hacia caso a cualquiera, si él hacía algo era porque así lo quería.

Y cuando se retiró de la habitación, fue por su propia decisión.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bien, si alguna cosita que no tenga sentido por ahì, culpen a mi fiebre :v okno. Esta vez la querida **Misaki** me ha ayudado con eso :3

Agradezco a las personas que dejaron reviews, no soy una persona exigente con ellos, pero al leerlos (luego de sufrir tres días en agonía por no poder verlos ;-;) fue algo muy hermoso *-*

Y con respecto a Timcanpy, yo siempre leí que en algunos fic era un perro o un gato, acá es una paloma porque YOLO(?)

Les dejo este capitulo, en el siguiente se viene màs cosas, algunas que poco a poco irán descubriendo la trama real del fic.

 **Y contestando a los reviews:**

 **M-MG25:** Es un placer que te esté gustando el fic *-*  
Me esforzaré para mejorarla más y aquí te dejo el capitulo :)

 **Annima:** Hola *-*)/ A mi también me sorprende que no los haya(?) okno xD  
Gracias por ser mi primer seguidor, aunque creo que te ganaron(?)  
Lo haría más detallado si pudiera, pero yo misma me termino mareando :'v  
Lenalee va a aprecer más adelante, es una pieza clave de este fic. A mi también me gustaría imaginarmela.  
Los insultos y maldiciones están en este capitulo, sentí que cometía un delito por tanta palabrota junta Q-Q  
Y no será la única vez que se mencione la canción, me alegra que te haya gustado ese detalle *-*  
Y claro, el salseo no puede faltar 7u7

Saludos! :)

Hasta el próximo sábado!


	5. Chapter 5: La novia de Kanda

**Notas de autora:**

Este es un capitulo producto de mis _divertidas_ clases de Microbiología(?), la culpa la tienen las galletitas de animalitos que estaba comiendo en ese momento xD Al fin, algo de Yullen para disfrutar, creo.

 **Advertencias:** AU, OoC (ahora si, creo), sueños raros y conclusiones más raras aún(?)

 **Diclaimer:** D. Gray-man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **5\. La novia de Kanda.**

 _El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido está,_  
 _entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor._

 _Uno, dos, tantos rostros..._  
 _Entre todos, solo uno es su verdadero yo._

 _Aún quedan mil sueños para recorrerlo._  
 _Sueña, sueña siempre._

 _Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños,_  
 _creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal,_  
 _inverso en la ilusión, no puede despertar._

 _Sigue ahí, ahora yo voy a proteger tu sueño._

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,_  
 _mientras le prodigo una bendición._

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,_  
 _con un beso el niño despertó._

Escuchó esa dichosa canción, de nuevo.

Al día siguiente del incidente de la lluvia en la abandonada edificación, Kanda trajo en su mochila la camisa limpia y lavada, aunque Allen le había dicho que no era necesario, no era pertenencia suya y que era algo que le _debía_ ; él hizo caso omiso a cada una de sus tontas objeciones y replicaciones. Le devolvería la camisa al estúpido _brote de habas_ para no volver nunca más a ese condenado lugar. De esa manera, la bendita canción dejaría de sonar en su mente y su conciencia estaría en paz. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia. Estúpido viejo por haberle metido esas raras manías en su dogma personal.

Cuando el recreo iba a dar comienzo e incluso mucho más antes, las letras de aquella melodía empezaron a entonarse con la molesta voz del chiquillo albino en su subconsciente, distrayéndolo de sus habituales monótonos pensamientos. Tan pronto el timbre de receso sonó, sacó la camisa puesta en una bolsa negra y con paso apresurado se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la canción.

Cuanto antes fuera y saldara su _deuda,_ más pronto su mente se calmaría.

Ya estaba dentro de la construcción y efectivamente, el mocoso estaba cantando, no entendía cómo era posible que él pudiera escucharlo aun estando a esa enorme distancia. Era ilógico, incomprensible.

Allen paró de cantar y dio un brinco del susto cuando Kanda entró repentinamente al cuarto y le lanzó la camisa en la cara sin dudarlo siquiera. Por supuesto, Allen no se quedó sin hacer nada, fue donde Kanda y lo detuvo, buscando una razón de su reciente acción.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Ahí lo tienes. Ahora, déjame en paz.

Él mantuvo el agarre firme en la muñeca contraria, no lograba comprender a qué se refería.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con e-?

Kanda no lo dejó terminar con su pregunta, lo estaba mirando directamente. Se encontraba molesto, el cejo fruncido en su cara lo decía. Kanda abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero en ese mismo instante sus palabras murieron en su garganta antes de ser dichas.

La canción... ya no la oía.

Rápidamente liberó su muñeca y bajó las escaleras sin voltear a mirar atrás, dejando a un muy confundido Allen.

Timcanpy voló para posarse en su hombro.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? -preguntó a su pequeño amigo emplumado.

La paloma solo emitió un suave gorjeo en respuesta.

* * *

Una semana era ya que la dulce aria sonaba entre sus pensamientos. Cada día tintineaba por su cabeza a la misma hora que la primera vez que escuchó la canción, en el tiempo de receso y ese no era todo el _problema_.

Por las noches, mientras dormía, entre sus _sueños_ se colaba la voz del estúpido _brote de habas_ cantando como la primera vez que lo vio y oyó cantar la nana, tal como aquel día, frente al ventanal con sus manos entrelazadas entre sí a la altura de su corazón, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.

Ahora, no era solo la voz la que estaba presente en sus ensoñaciones nocturnas, también lo podía ver. Ambos, sentados uno al lado del otro en una de las blancas mesas de ese lugar, sin importarles en lo más mínimo lo fría de la superficie, su sola compañía mutua era suficiente para entrar en calor. Él, recostado sobre el regazo del menor, mientras este le proporcionaba dulces y delicadas caricias en su rostro, enredando de vez en cuando sus largos cabellos entre los finos dedos del otro y al mismo tiempo, cantando apaciblemente la afable balada. Él se sentía hechizado, hipnotizado, la melodía relajaba su mente y lo sumergía en una tranquilidad absoluta. El pequeño posó sus manos en la tersa piel de sus mejillas, sujetándolo parejamente, sus palmas, sus gélidas palmas en su piel, bajando poco a poco su semblante para acercarlo a su frente y posteriormente depositar un beso.

Despertó sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente, poniendo una mano en su pecho para normalizar su respiración. El simple hecho de haber tenido un sueño era raro, pero soñar con alguien y siendo más específico, con ese molesto niñato era incluso más que extraño y preocupante.

Lanzó un golpe contra la almohada y en voz baja maldijo.

-¿Qué mierda me has hecho?

De su boca únicamente salían anatemas contra el causante de su _tormento_. Su paciencia había llegado a su límite y no pensaba seguir soportando esta molesta congoja. Tenía que encontrar una pronta solución.

Levantó su cuerpo hasta sentarse y su espalda quedara apoyada en la cabecera de su cama, recargándose en ella. Y ahí, en medio de la madrugada pensó en una forma de contrarrestar _eso_. Rememorando todos los hechos ocurridos desde que conoció al estúpido _brote de habas_ y su suplicio comenzara.

El día que fue a devolver la camisa, cuando Allen lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca y le reclamaría, la canción... dejó de sonar... Fue el único día que pudo tener su mente tranquila.

La respuesta llegó sola a su entendimiento.

* * *

Conocía a Yuu desde que estaban en educación inicial, a él y a Lenalee. Los tres siempre andaban juntos, aunque Yuu se quejara de lo molestos que eran, sabía que él también disfrutaba de su compañía. Él nunca admitiría eso. Tan típico de Yuu. Actualmente, habían ciertas cosas que había cambiado, una de ellas era el hecho de que los tres ya no estaban en el mismo salón de clases. Lenalee se encontraba en 1-F. Confesaba que le hubiera encantado que los tres siguieran juntos, pero a pesar de eso, ellos seguían siendo tan amigos como antes, aunque sus momentos amicales se vieran reducidos por esto. La vida de preparatoria si que era ajetreada. Aún compartían tiempo en la hora de la entrada, en el recreo y la salida, y claro, también en sus salidas como amigos.

Él se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona muy observadora y detallista, no obstante, a veces su comportamiento rayaba en lo _infantil_. Ah, pero no se arrepentía de eso, molestar a Yuu llamándolo por su primer nombre o gastándole _pequeñas_ bromas era algo muy divertido y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. La mejor parte era cuando se enojaba y lo amenazaba con hacer rodar su cuello si no dejaba de hostigarlo. Cuando estaban en secundaria, las _muestras de cariño_ de Yuu con Mugen (su espada de kendo) en su yugular eran más constantes, por lo que él siempre tenía que ver una forma de mantener su pescuezo y rostro a salvo. La adrenalina vivida en esos momentos no tenía precio.

¡Qué años más maravillosos!

Pero, volviendo al tema de su preocupación, últimamente el comportamiento de su querido amigo Yuu estaba siendo bastante inusual de lo normal. Lo conocía de derecha a izquierda y de arriba a abajo, y sabía que había algo que no encajaba en Kanda Yuu. Algo que aún no lograba descubrir.

Comió un poco de la merienda en su charola, masticó con cuidado el bocadillo, deleitándose con el sabor, era hora de recreo y merienda, la cafetería estaba llena, pero él estaba guardando una mesa para sus amigos, los cuales aún no llegaban. Siguió divagando entre sus pensamientos, el chirrido de la silla frente a él lo hizo salir de ellos.

La persona que ahora se sentaba en ese asiento llevaba una charola igual a la suya, se veía que había venido apurada.

-Hola, Lavi. Siento la tardanza -saludó, disculpándose al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola, Lenalee! -contestó efusivamente con una sonrisa- Creí que no vendrías -dijo, fingiendo estar enojado y haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-¡Nunca me olvidaría!

-Oh, eso lo sé. Tú no eres así. Tranquila, Lenalee -movió sus manos en un gesto de calma.

-He estado muy ocupada últimamente -ella soltó un suave suspiro cansado.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -cuestionó, tomando otro bocado.

-El próximo mes habrá una fecha especial y mi salón es el encargado de realizar la organización de esta actividad.

-Cierto. Tú eres delegada de tu salón, debes estar aún más ocupada.

-Sí, no pensé que fuera complicado. Es más difícil de lo que aparenta.

Ambos hicieron una pausa en su conversación para comer. Lenalee terminó su sándwich y decidió continuar con la plática, sin embargo, Lavi se adelantó.

-¿Qué pasa? Te veo preocupada por algo más.

Ella sonrió- Eres muy buen observador, Lavi. Tienes razón. Me preocupa uno de mis compañeros, está exonerado de un curso, viene a clases, pero no está presente en la mayoría de ellas. Si sigue así, deberé llamar a sus padres.

-Espero que puedas resolverlo pronto. Vaya, ser delegado es más difícil de lo que parece -dijo, apoyando una de sus manos en su brazo flexionado -Y, hablando de desaparecidos... ¿Has visto a Yuu?

La chica de cabellos verdosos levantó la mirada.

-Con todo esto de las actividades lo había olvidado. Hoy tampoco ha venido a comer con nosotros.

-Sí, desde hace cerca de un mes que no lo hace. He estado tratando de ver a dónde va en los recesos, pero Yuu siempre logra escaparse de mí.

Lavi estaba de brazos cruzados, Lenalee soltó una pequeña risita.

-Tal vez Kanda esté ocupado en otras _cosas_.

La reciente declaración de la muchacha despertó la curiosidad del chico de ojos verdosos.

-¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles? Oh, vamos. Lenalee, ¿tú sabes que hace Yuu en los recesos?

Se paró de su asiento, dejando su charola en su asiento, para sentarse al lado de Lenalee.

-Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Dime- rogó, poniendo una mirada suplicante que solo causó que la chica riera.

-Tú deberías sospecharlo al menos, eres bueno observando.

-Pero tú tienes ese sexto sentido como mujer, estoy en desventaja. He observado a Yuu desde que empezaron las clases, el único día que se asiste en la mañana y no noté algo fuera de lo común en su amargado carácter de siempre.

-Tal vez no viste bien -ella sorbió un poco de su jugo.

-¿Qué insinúas, Lenalee?

-¿Yo? -se señaló a sí misma -Nada -agitó las manos despreocupadamente, tratando de restar importancia al asunto.

-Lenalee~

Él canturreó su nombre como siempre lo hacía cada vez que quería que le dijera algo que solo ella sabía.

Ella también estuvo pensando en Kanda y sus _desapariciones_ en la hora de recreo. Incluso una vez lo vio caminando por los pasillos de los salones de cursos mayores, llevando un paquete entre manos, quiso seguirlo para que fueran juntos a comer, pero cuando trató de alcanzarlo, Kanda se había perdido de su rango de visión.

Oh, recordó algo que definitivamente no podía pasar desapercibido para ella. Fue hace algunos días atrás, cuando estaba tratando de encontrar a su compañero exonerado que se andaba saltando las clases, el timbre de recreo ya había sonado anunciando el término de este, pero aún no había rastro alguno de su compañero. Entonces, Kanda apareció con su rostro enojado -el de siempre- y de un momento a otro, una pequeña, casi diminuta, muy desapercibida sonrisa surcó el semblante serio de su amigo, para luego desaparecer tal como había aparecido, mientras lo escuchaba decir unas cuantas maldiciones.

¡Kanda había sonreído!

No era un milagro, no obstante, era raro verse en él. Aquí había gato encerrado y de eso estaba segura.

-Puede ser que Kanda esté saliendo con alguien -habló finalmente.

Lo que dijo tenía el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de ser cierto y otro cincuenta de ser falso. Tal vez la organización de las actividades estaban haciendo que su cerebro sacara conclusiones _apresuradas_. Si, solo eso. Sin embargo, su pelirrojo amigo se lo había tomado muy en serio.

-¡Imposible! -exclamó, poniéndose de pie repentinamente con las manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué? No sería _imposible_ , estamos en una etapa donde algo así no sería nada fuera de lo común.

-¡Estamos hablando de Yuu! La idea de verlo con alguien en plan de romance suena descabellado de por sí.

-No exageres, no es para tanto -dijo, aunque en parte compartía la misma opinión.

-Oh, bueno -finalmente decidió sentarse -De ser así, solo falta una cosa más por saber.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó curiosa.

-La novia de Yuu.

Ahora, esta sería la duda que estaría carcomiendo sus mentes, buscando a la _afortunada_ o _desdichada_ muchacha dueña del afecto de Kanda Yuu.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Y este es mi intento fallido de comedia y romance(?) Pensar en cómo pensaría Kanda es estresante, a veces creo que de tanto pensar en él me volveré como él xD

Agradecimientos a mi querida **Misaki** ;) Sin ella no soy nada.

Y contestando a los reviews:

 **M-MG25:** Gracias, hacer que no parezcan OoC es complicado para mi. Aqui te dejo el capitulo. Disfruta :)

 **Nikona:** Timcanpy es una paloma porque YOLO, gracias por leer y espero te diviertas con este capitulo.

Pays de manzanas para ustedes! Hasta el próximo sábado!


	6. Chapter 6: Listón rojo

**Notas de autora:**

Hoy es viernes :) Es raro que actualice los viernes, la razón es que no he tenido clases estos dos días, así que aproveché para hacer el capitulo. Aquí otro capitulo de este fic.

 **Advertencias:** AU, OoC, palabras soeces que son cortesía de Kanda :)

 **Diclaimer:** -man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura (el manga entró en hiatus ;-;)

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **6\. Listón rojo**

Esto era una completa estupidez y pérdida de tiempo.

Apenas acababan de concluir el primer trimestre de su primer año en preparatoria y ya estaban hablando de "Promoción". Eso debería ser un tema que discutieran cuando estuvieran en su último año, claro, si es que todos llegaban hasta allí.

Él tenía _asuntos_ más importantes que atender, que estar ahí, sentado, esperando a que todos sus compañeros se pusieran de acuerdo sobre _algo_ que los identificara como _Promoción,_ pero al ritmo que iban... lo más probable es que terminaran de coordinar cuando la hora de receso acabara. Y eso no era bueno para él. Tenía que ir a otro lugar, con otra persona, siendo más específico, con el estúpido _brote de habas_.

Desde aquel raro sueño que tuvo en medio de la madrugada, la única posible solución que encontró a su _tormento_ fue estar con el jodido enano o simplemente, pasar tiempo con él. Desde entonces, él iba todos los días en tiempo de receso a ese abandonado lugar, el cual se había convertido en punto de encuentro de ambos.

Era de saberse que esto no era algo de su agrado, todo lo contrario, era una completa molestia; pero si no iba, lo más probable es que terminara volviéndose loco por escuchar esa tonta canción en su cabeza sin tener una explicación razonable de ello. Y aún así, sin llegar a comprenderlo, lo hacía.

La campanilla anunciando el comienzo del recreo sonó. Sus compañeros todavía seguían tratando de llegar a una conclusión. Si, al parecer, tendría que quedarse en la hora de receso. Chasqueó la lengua. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse y el bullicio producido por sus compañeros no ayudaba mucho. Sus pertenencias ya estaban guardadas en su mochila, únicamente quería largarse de ahí. La empalagosa canción ya comenzaba a sonar.

 _–_ Ne, Yuu.

Lo que faltaba.

Lavi se sentaba detrás de él, había acercado tanto su carpeta como su silla a la de él, estando más cerca que antes, como para escuchar su respiración.

 _–_ No estarás pensando en pedir permiso al baño para irte, ¿verdad? _–_ preguntó, tirando del cabello de su coleta.

 _–_ Si valoras tu vida, será mejor que lo sueltes, conejo idiota _–_ amenazó.

 _–_ Qué miedo _–_ inmediatamente soltó la coleta. _–_ Hoy estás más amargado que siempre. ¿Te molesta quedarte en receso?

 _–_ Tsk.

No iba a seguir soportando al idiota de Lavi. Esa canción empezaba a ser una verdadera molestia en su cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero lo que dijo Lavi lo detuvo por un momento.

 _–_ O acaso... ¿Estás preocupado por ver a tu novia?

Lavi tenía una mueca socarrona en el rostro, viendo la reacción de Yuu, sabía que lo había agarrado desprevenido. Mas no esperó la respuesta que le daría.

 _–_ Che. ¿Y qué si es así? No te importa.

La boca del pelirrojo estaba abierta en una gran "O", Kanda aprovechó el momento de shock de su _amigo_ para _escapar_ de ese ruidoso salón, llevaba retrasado varios minutos.

* * *

¿Novia? Qué estúpido.

Si no fuera porque estaba _apurado_ , le habría hecho cerrar esa molesta boca entrometida que tenía. Pero lo que más le fastidiaba era que se había dejado _llevar_ por el momento, dándole la razón al idiota de Lavi. Se palmeó la cara como castigo por su reciente estupidez cometida, la canción lo hacía actuar así. Ahora, tendría que soportar las molestas preguntas del conejo. Adiós poca privacidad.

Su mente conocía de memoria el camino y también, sabía por donde debía caminar para no ser visto mientras se dirigía a la abandonada construcción y no levantar sospechar, pues ese no era un lugar apto para estudiantes. A veces, se preguntaba por qué tenía que ser precisamente ese sitio y no otro, el punto de su encuentro.

Con pesadez, subió las escaleras, casi como arrastrando los pies, la verdad, no le importaba si el estúpido _brote de habas_ notaba su llegada. Por lo general, él solía llegar silenciosamente, cuidando que sus pasos no fueran oídos por el menor, procuraba estar unos minutos antes para escucharlo cantar. Si, escucharlo. Era algo extraño y raro que ni él lograba comprender del todo, porque aquella canción que había sido su martirio por varios días, ahora, deseaba oírla. Esa canción había sembrado un insano deseo en él, que ocasionó que tuviera un raro fetiche de escucharla siendo entonada por la voz del mocoso canoso, no en su cabeza, en persona. En su cabeza podía ser el más cruel de los tormentos, pero en persona, era la más dulce caricia en el alma. En este momento, sintió ganas de abofetearse mentalmente al darse cuenta de la dirección que iban tomando sus pensamientos.

 _–_ Llegas tarde.

Ni bien había abierto la puerta, cuando Allen dijo aquello, estaba mirando por la gran ventana.

 _–_ Che. No jodas. He llegado como siempre.

Era cierto, a pesar de que realmente llegaba minutos antes, solo para oírlo cantar, era cuando Allen terminaba de hacerlo que él recién entraba a la sombría habitación. Así que, prácticamente, estaba llegando igual que todos los días.

 _–_ No. Tú siempre llegas antes. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que estás parado detrás de la puerta mientras yo canto? Eres muy evidente.

Allen rodó los ojos al decir lo último, él creía que no lo sabía, estaba muy equivocado.

 _–_ Oye, Kanda. ¿Me dirás por qué te demoraste? _–_ preguntó, acercándose a él.

 _–_...

 _–_ Estoy tratando de iniciar una conversación. Pon de tu parte, Kanda _–_ una sonrisita comenzaba a surcar su pulcro rostro.

 _–_...

 _–_ Muy bien, Kanda _–_ dijo, dando unos aplausos pausados. _–_ Lo estás haciendo muy bien _–_ de alguna manera, su sonrisa se había vuelto algo retorcida.

 _–_ Che. Deja de joder, estúpido _brote de habas._

 _–_ ¡Es Allen, flequillo recto!

Kanda realmente no estaba de _humor_ para soportar y escuchar las tonterías del condenado mocoso, menos cuando le había restregado en su cara que sabía de su extraño fetiche. Si el imbécil ese quería pelea, pelea tendría.

Por su parte, Allen tampoco se dejaba intimidar fácilmente por el amargado de Kanda, lo enfrentaba.

Y así, ambos volvían a comenzar otras de sus ya acostumbradas peleas, esto era como un rito de iniciación para ambos, parecía que los ayudaba a liberar tensiones, porque sus peleas siempre terminaban con Allen riendo y Kanda chasqueando la lengua, fingiendo estar enfadado. Posteriormente, ambos chicos se sentaban en una de las mesas, casi de la misma forma que en su inédito sueño, con la excepción de que él no estaba recostado sobre el regazo del menor. Solo estaban sentados juntos... a una distancia prudente.

 _–_ Están discutiendo sobre lo que nos identificará como _Promoción_ _–_ finalmente, Kanda decidió contestar a su pregunta.

 _–_ ¿Están? _–_ preguntó. _–_ No me digas que te has escapado de clases solo para venir a verme.

 _–_ Tsk. No te creas tan importante, enano.

 _–_ ¡Es Allen, estúpido! _–_ reclamó automáticamente. _–_ No deberías hacerlo _–_ le regañó.

 _–_ No necesito tus tontos sermones. Yo hago las cosas porque así lo quiero.

Kanda detestaba cuando Allen le regañaba sobre dejar las clases para venir a verlo. Ese mocoso era desesperante.

 _–_ Este listón rojo es lo que me identifica como parte de mi salón.

Dejó de mirar la pared, para mirarlo a él. Estaba agarrando delicadamente aquel lazo rojo amarrado en el cuello de su camisa, lo observaba con cariño, una sonrisa nostálgica mostraba su rostro.

 _–_ Espero que puedan llegar a un acuerdo pronto. Me gustaría verte usando lo que decidieron -le dijo, con las misma mueca de nostalgia de antes.

 _–_ Che.

El afonía del ambiente nocturno de aquel lugar era cómodo, a veces era así, ambos se mantenían en completo silencio, solo acompañados de los sonidos de la noche y uno que otro gorjeo de parte de Timcanpy. Ellos no necesitaban palabras, su mutua compañía era suficiente para saber que todo estaba bien. Y aunque Kanda no lo admitiera ni para sí mismo, disfrutaba de la compañia de Allen.

 _–_ Oi, _brote de habas_.

 _–_ ¡Mi nombre es Allen! ¿Qué quieres?

 _–_ ¿Asistirás a la actuación?

 _–_ Vaya, hoy estás más hablador que de costumbre. ¿Acaso comiste caldo de loro, Kanda? _–_ preguntó, burlándose disimuladamente.

 _–_ ¿Quieres que te golpee, imbécil?

 _–_ No, gracias. Estoy bien así. _–_ rechazó la _oferta_ con amabilidad. _–_ ¿Cuál actuación?

 _–_ La que habrá mañana _–_ contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio, porque así lo era.

 _–_ Ahh... esa actuación. La había olvidado _–_ rió tontamente.

 _–_ ¿Realmente estudias en esta preparatoria?

 _–_ ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No ves que estoy usando el uniforme?

 _–_ Todos saben sobre la actuación de mañana.

 _–_ Discúlpame, mi cerebro olvida las cosas con facilidad.

 _–_ Y no lo dudo.

 _–_ Te he escuchado, Kanda.

 _–_ Che.

De nuevo, se podía ver salir chispas brillantes de sus miradas chocantes, comenzarían a pelear. Mas Allen no esperó que Kanda pusiera su mano entre sus blancos cabellos, para luego formar un puño y hundirlo entre ellos con fuerza.

 _–_ ¡Eso duele, Kanda idiota! _–_ se quejó adolorido, sobándose la cabeza.

 _–_ Más te vale asistir a la actuación.

Quiso darle un golpe como venganza, pero el de las obsidianas se había bajado de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

 _–_ ¿Ya te vas?

 _–_ El timbre va a sonar, si se dan cuenta que no estoy, van a estar jodiendo. Es molesto.

Se había detenido solo para responder la pregunta _suplicante_ , pero también encontró una forma de _vengarse_ del mocoso por lo del comienzo.

 _–_ ¿Deseas que me quede? _–_ interrogó, justo antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta, su rostro tenía una sonrisa altanera.

Allen lo dirigió una mirada cargada de odio. ¡Kanda si que era insoportable!

\- ¡Lárgate ya!

Si, hacer rabiar al estúpido _brote de habas_ era lo único bueno de venir ahí.

* * *

Ayer había sido un día espectacular, todo salió tal y como lo habían planeado, el esfuerzo de sus compañeros y el de ella fueron bien recompensados. La actuación que estuvieron que organizando por un mes había salido perfecta. En algún momento temió arruinarlo, porque ella tuvo que ser la maestra de ceremonia al ser la delegada de su salón, pero sus amigos, compañeros y su hermano, le dieron los ánimos que necesitaba, cada uno a su manera. Estaba muy feliz.

Entró a su salón, aun no habían llegado sus compañeros, o eso creyó, hasta que vio la mochila de su compañero exonerado, solo se encontraba esta, mas él no estaba. Seguro se había ido a _pasear_ como todos los días. Miro la lista de alumnos asistentes de su salón a la actuación de ayer, el nombre de él no figuraba entre ellos. Ella había decidido hacer un llamado de atención a sus padres, descubriendo así, que su compañero solo vivía con su padre.

Era su responsabilidad velar por el bien de sus compañeros, su meta era que todos estuvieran juntos hasta el último año, por eso, no podía permitir que alguno de sus compañeros repitiera de grado. Quería que toda su familia escolar estuviera unida, no obstante, su compañero no se lo ponía nada fácil.

Todavía debía pasar los nombres de sus compañeros que asistieron ayer al registro, porque e so también era un criterio a evaluar en los cursos. También tenía que hacer otras cosas más, referentes al acontecimiento pasado, no creía que el tiempo le alcanzara para hacer todo antes de que el timbre de entrada sonara.

 _–_ Yuu, vamos. ¡Dime quién es ella!

Esa voz… ¡Era Lavi! Y por el nombre que menciono, sabía que Kanda estaba con él. Rápidamente salió del aula para encontrarlos. Ellos estaban pasando por el pasillo. Inmediatamente los llamó.

 _–_ ¡Lavi! ¡Kanda!

 _–_ ¡Oh, Lenalee! ¡Hola! Lavi dejo de seguir a Kanda, para saludar a su amiga. –Yuu, no seas maleducado y ven a saludar a Lenalee.

Yuu detuvo su andar, mirando amenazadoramente al de ojos esmeraldas.

 _–_ ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Y antes de que Kanda comenzara con su persecución, Lenalee lo detuvo.

 _–_ Chicos, ¿están ocupados?

 _–_ No. Le estaba preguntando a Yuu sobre quien es su novia, pero no lo quiere decir –se quejó infantilmente.

 _–_ Entonces, ¿pueden ayudarme?

 _–_ Claro, a Yuu le gustará ayudarte, también.

 _–_ No hables por mí, conejo –dijo, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

–Que malo, Yuu. Eso dolió –en tono lastimero se quejó, sobándose. _–_ ¿En qué somos buenos, Lenalee? –preguntó con una sonrisa, dejando de lado su _dolor._

–Pasen, les voy a explicar.

Los tres amigos entraron al salón de 1-F, Lenalee los guio hasta su sitio, ellos e sentaron y ella puso frente a ellos los papeles a llenar.

–Quisiera que me ayudaran a llenar estos papeles. Kanda, tu puedes ayudarme a registrar a los alumnos que asistieron ayer, coloca un aspa si el nombre está en la lista y una equis si no lo está –puso las hojas y el lapicero frente a él. Y luego se dirigió a Lavi. –Lavi, tú puedes ayudare con estos otros papeles.

 _–_ ¡Claro!

 _–_ Che, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

–Porque Lenalee es nuestra amiga y los amigos se ayudan entres sí. No te quejes y ponte a trabajar, Yuu.

–No me des órdenes, estúpido.

El ambiente volvía a acalorarse, Lenalee trato de calmarlo.

–Chicos, de verdad, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Pero si no nos apuramos, el timbre sonará.

Eso pareció lograrlo, ahora, ambos estaban dedicados a su reciente trabajo asignado. Kanda estaba concentrado llenando el registro.

–Bonito listón rojo, Lenalee.

Escucho a Lavi decirle un cumplido a su amiga, mas eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, si no, la mención del listón. Observo a Lenalee y efectivamente, ella llevaba un lazo rojo en lugar de la larga corbata tradicional de la preparatoria, ese listón… era el mismo que el del estúpido _brote habas._

 _–_ Gracias, Lavi. Es lo que nos identifica como Promoción, nosotros hemos decidido seguir la tradición de la sección "F".

–Nosotros aún no llegamos a un acuerdo, pero creo que usaremos casacas.

Kanda dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos, estaba concentrado en terminar con esto e irse, no le gustaba estar en salón ajeno al suyo. Conforme iba llenando el re4gistro, se dio cuenta que el nombre del mocoso no aparecía y cuando termino con su tarea, se sintió extrañado, el podía jurar el que chiquillo de pelo blanco era de primer grado, su apariencia y comportamiento lo confirmaban y aquel listón rojo solo corroboraba su hipótesis. El estúpido _brote de habas_ tenía que ser un compañero de Lenalee.

No obstante, podía ser que sus sospechas fueran erradas. Tal vez era mayor que él y su salón también estaba siguiendo la tradición de la sección "F".

Porque el nombre de Allen Walker no aparecía en el registro de alumnos del salón de 1-F.

* * *

 _N/A:_

Mañana se cumple un mes desde que publiqué este fic en esta plataforma, de hecho fue el primer lugar donde lo publiqué xD

Les doy un dato curioso de este fic, el lugar donde Allen y Kanda se reúnen si existe, yo solía ir allí a pasar el rato cuando estaba aburrida, fue gracias a ese lugar que este fic nació xD

Si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia pueden decírmela, yo gustosa se las aclaro ;)

Gracias a las personas que comentan, les debo un pay de manzana a cada uno :)

Y esta vez, nos leemos al próximo sábado!

Gracias por leer :D


	7. Chapter 7: Perseverante deseo

**Notas de autora:**

Ah, este capitulo fue uno de los que me ha hecho sentir más emociones. Hubo momento en los que me emocioné y en algunos que solo quise reírme, era raro, porque no podía hacerlo ya que estaba en clases xD

Descuiden, ya estamos a la mitad de este fanfic, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

 **Advertencias: ** AU, OoC (según yo), leve insinuación de romance normal(?), obras de construcción abandonadas.

 **Diclaimer:** -man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura (sufriré en agonía mientras espero a que el manga salga *llora*)

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **7\. Perseverante deseo**

Pronto se celebraría un año más de creación política de la ciudad, y junto a ello, una serie de actividades relacionadas a festejar este acontecimiento tan importante.

Pero lo que él más esperaba ansiosamente era el gran Corso de la Amistad, un evento que se realizaba en el último día del cronograma de actividades por aniversario. El Corso de la Amistad consistía en un pasacalle donde desfilaban carros alegóricos, los cuales estaban decorados con coloridas telas y vistosos accesorios, en la parte más alta del carro iba una señorita muy bella, tan hermosa que al verla, inmediatamente podía gritar "¡Strike!"; también pasaban personas danzando, disfraces y bandas escolarea, pero lo más importante de todo eran los dulces, regalos y... ¡más dulces!

¡Cómo amaba los corsos!

Desde que era niño, siempre sonó con poder ser partícipe del gran Corso de la Amistad, no obstante, nunca encontró una forma de hacerlo. Cuando ingresó al colegio, la posibilidad de cumplir su anhelado sueño se volvió muy cercana. Él tenía que ser parte de la banda del colegio, era la única forma. Sin embargo, su buena actitud y entusiasmo no fueron suficientes para convencer al profesor de música de aquel entonces, él le dijo que necesitaba talento para tocar un instrumento musical. Y fue así como su querido deseo se vio truncado, tan lejano que parecía imposible de alcanzar. Pero eso un impedimento para que lo volviera a intentar los siguientes años, aunque obtuviera la misma respuesta de siempre. Él sabía que lo lograría.

Este año tampoco fue la excepción, pero se sorprendió al saber que la preparatoria tenia banda, eso era algo que el viejo panda no le había comentado antes, tal vez para evitar que siguiera perdiendo el tiempo. Le reclamaría por haberle ocultado un dato tan importante como ese.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, vio el anuncio en el periódico mural de la institución, donde se daba a conocer que dentro de dos semanas se realizaría un casting para seleccionar a los nuevos miembros de la banda de Black Order. Sus ojos brillaron ante la buena nueva. Definitivamente, iría a inscribirse inmediatamente.

Los siguientes días los pasó practicando con su flauta, no la dejó para nada, tocando el instrumento musical en todo momento, incluso en la preparatoria. Porque la esperanza era lo último que se perdía y estaba seguro que esta vez sería aceptado.

Lenalee lo apoyó en su decisión y decidió ayudarlo. Ella tocaba bastante bien la flauta, él la elogió, diciendo que era muy talentosa, preguntándole la razón de por qué no iba al casting, seguramente sería aceptada sin dudar. Ella le respondió que no tenía interés por ahora, siendo la encargada de muchas responsabilidades.

Ambos se juntaron por las mañanas para practicar. A veces, siendo recibido _cordialmente_ por Komui, el hermano mayor de Lenalee y el director académico de Black Order, quien les decía que lo más apropiado sería ensayar en la sala, un lugar donde él podría verlos claramente, Komui quería asegurarse que él no fuera un _pulpo_ que le robaría a su preciada Lenalee.

Luego de las intensas sesiones de práctica durante una semana, el tan esperado día llegó. Sintió que toda la buena fortuna iba con él cuando Lenalee le dijo que esta vez saldría victorioso. Las audiciones se realizarían en hora de receso, era una lástima porque perdería la oportunidad de saber a dónde iba Yuu y de conocer a su misteriosa novia. Para cumplir los sueños se requerían de sacrificios, y este sería el suyo.

Con el mejor ánimo del mundo ingresó al salón de música, llevando consigo su adorada flauta, al parecer, ya había comenzado, siendo el último participante. Se sentó en una de las sillas, esperando a que llegara su turno, viendo y escuchando como los otros estudiantes daban el casting, solo unos pocos fueron aceptados, el resto tuvo que retirarse. El profesor de música se veía bastante dedicado y serio en cuanto a calificar y seleccionar a los estudiantes. Miró la flauta que tenía entre sus manos, faltaba un alumno más y sería su turno. La melodía dejó de sonar, finalmente, el momento tan esperado llegó.

Se colocó en medio de aquel pequeño escenario, saludando cortésmente al docente, el profesor levantó la mirada, observándolo detenidamente, se sintió algo incómodo.

-¿Usted es...?

-Lavi. Lavi de 1-C.

Había dicho aquello de la manera más tranquila y relajada posible, pero en realidad, los nervios habían comenzado a atacarlo vilmente. Maldita la hora en qué se les ocurría aparecer. ¿No podían hacerlo cuando estuviera con Lenalee?

El profesor su nombre en su lista de alumnos y cuando lo encontró, indicó que comenzara.

-Puede empezar.

Esa fue la orden para que iniciara. Tomó aire suficiente, colocando la embocadura de la flauta entre sus labios, el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda en el portavoz, mientras ubicaba los dedos índice, medio y anular en los agujeros 1, 2 y 3. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, tapando los agujeros restantes, estando de esa forma, comenzó a tocar. Sintió cómo la melodía iba fluyendo por su cuerpo, la sentía claramente, tocó con más ímpetu, tenía que mostrar los resultados de estar practicando una semana con Lenalee, y demostrar que esta vez sí lo lograría. Quizás fue la emoción fue demasiada, había cometido un error, pero no se detuvo, olvidó ese pequeño incidente y siguió tocando, con más ánimo y dedicación que antes. Finalmente, terminó.

Abrió los ojos que habían estado cerrados debido a la dedicación que le estaba dando a la canción, el profesor de música lo observaba atentamente como cuando se presentó, manteniendo esa seria mirada en su rostro. Sintió que eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Los ensayos son en las mañanas, a partir de las nueve, de lunes a sábado.

Si lo que había escuchado era cierto y no una alucinación producida por su cerebro, entonces...

-¿Eso significa...? -solamente preguntó para estar seguro de lo que pensaba.

-Ahora eres un integrante de la banda de Black Order. Felicidades.

Aunque el profesor se lo había dicho con el mismo aspecto serio, al felicitarlo, sonrió. Por su parte, felicidad era poco para describir las emociones que estaba sintiendo en este momento, pero a pesar de todo, aún tenía una duda más.

-¿Cómo lo logré? Me he equivocado.

El hombre mayor dejó el lapicero a un lado, tomó algo de aire y habló, contestando a su duda.

-Tienes razón, te has equivocado. Pero a diferencia de los demás participantes, tú seguiste a pesar de eso, realizándolo con más ímpetu, haciendo que ese error se vea insignificante y quede en el olvido -sonrió, levantándose de su asiento, caminó hasta él, quedando frente a frente. La mueca seria en su semblante era suave. -Es cierto, tú no tienes talento para la música, ni un poco, lo que acabas de hacer lo demuestra. Sin embargo, tienes la actitud y las ganas de superarte, eres la clase de persona que una banda necesita -vio como extendía su mano enfrente de él. -Así que, bienvenido a la banda de Black Order, Lavi.

No lo aguantó más y olvidó las formalidades. Ignorando la mano extendida, abrazó al profesor, quien estaba más que extrañado con su actitud, pero lo dejó pasar por esta vez.

-¡Gracias!

Por fin, podría cumplir su sueño.

* * *

Salió del salón de música con una gran sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro. Sus pensamientos solo estaban relacionados con el gran logro que acababa de cumplir, que no se dio cuenta cuando Lenalee se acercó a él.

-¡Lavi!

Tal vez fue algo que no esperó, porque casi soltó su flauta. Inmediatamente recobró el sentido de la realidad, contestando al llamado de su amiga.

-¡Hola, Lenalee! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya va a tocar el timbre.

Ella ignoró sus preguntas y cuestionó lo que quería saber.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

Un corto tiempo de silencio reinó entre ellos. Lenalee comenzó a preocuparse, porque Lavi había bajado la mirada al suelo, temió lo peor. Algo temerosa preguntó.

-¿No... Te a-?

Su pregunta quedó incompleta. Lavi había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón una pequeña insignia, ella conocía muy bien esa insignia. Eso significaba...

-¡Felicidades!

Aún dudarlo en ningún momento, abrazó a su amigo, estaba muy feliz por él. Había logrado su meta. Porque ella era consciente de ello, siendo su deseo de querer participar en el Corso de la Amistad el comienzo de todo, descubriendo que la única forma de que él pudiera hacerlo era perteneciendo a una banda escolar. Encontrándose con otro _obstáculo_ en el cumplimiento de su sueño, ser un integrante de la banda. Lavi era una persona con un talento y capacidad nulos en el arte de la música. De esta manera, aquel _obstáculo_ se convirtió en una meta, una meta que le costaría mucho lograr, pero ahora, era realidad. Sin duda alguna, el hecho de que ahora sea real, era una dicha enorme.

¡Más feliz por él no podía estar!

-¡Muchas felicidades, Lavi! -volvió a decirlo, no se cansaría de hacerlo.

-¡Gra-gracias, Lenalee! -contestó, sentía que ella lo estaba abrazando un _poco_ fuerte y por la cercanía del contacto.

Lenalee pareció darse cuenta de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en su abrazo, consecutivamente, se separó. A veces, tendía a dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Lenalee.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo a la cafetería para celebrar tu logro?

-¡Me parece una excelente idea! -exclamó emocionado.

No había tenido la oportunidad de comer algo por el casting, podría escuchar claramente los gruñidos provenientes de su estómago, pero recordó algo importante para que esta improvisada celebración fuera perfecta, mejor dicho, alguien.

-Falta Yuu.

-Cierto. No lo he visto.

-Seguro debe estar con su novia. Hay que ver lo que el amor hace, incluso a logrado cautivar a alguien tan amargado como Yuu -suspiró. -Solo espero que sepa cuidarse -comentó en un tono preocupado.

La chica de cabellos verdosos estaba sonrojada por las palabras del chico.

-¡Lavi! ¡Kanda no es así! -le llamó la atención, aún con el color escarlata presente en su rostro.

Lavi soltó un par de carcajadas, le era graciosa la situación.

-Lo sé, Lenalee, lo sé. Era solo una broma -siguió riendo, los nervios de hace un momento se habían ido por completo. Ahora estaba más relajado.

Ambos siguieron charlando, caminando con dirección a la cafetería, cuando vieron la una larga cabellera azulada que les era bastante conocida.

-¡Kanda! ¡Yuu! -los dos lo llamaron al unísono.

El nombrado no los escuchó y siguió con su camino al salón de clases, haciendo caso omiso al llamado de sus llamados. Lavi dejó su flauta a Lenalee, para ir corriendo detrás de Kanda y posteriormente abrazarlo por detrás, quedando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Yuu! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con tu novia? ¿Te estás cuidando? ¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros? -ese fue el bombardeo de preguntas que soltó.

Kanda quería matar a Lavi, nunca lo había deseado tanto como ahora. Acababa de tener un _buen_ momento con el estúpido _brote de habas_ y el conejo idiota se había encargado de mandar a la mierda su buen _humor_. Como siempre, Lenalee apareció para salvar su ridículo pescuezo, impidiendo que cumpliera con su cometido, dándole un _suave_ golpecito en la cabeza. Solo pudo soltar maldiciones contra el chico que estaba abrazado a su cuello como si pareciera un koala.

-Suéltame si quieres vivir, idiota.

-Qué humor -dijo Lavi, retirando sus brazos del cuello de Yuu. -Siento celos de tu novia, ella se roba toda tu _alegría_ y buen humor, dejándonos a nosotros la parte más _linda_ de tu carácter -se colocó de brazos cruzados, haciendo un puchero.

-Kanda, vayamos a comer a la cafetería -Lenalee ordenó de una forma sutil.

-El timbre va a sonar, tenemos clases -trató de excusarse, aunque lo que había dicho era cierto.

-No te preocupes. El director anunció que hay una reunión de profesores en la biblioteca, tenemos la 5° y 6° hora libres.

Lavi y Kanda la miraron como si de un extraterrestre se tratara. Entonces, Lavi recordó ese detalle que olvidó con todo lo que estaba pasando. Eso explicaba por qué Lenalee se veía tan tranquila a pesar de que ya debería estar en clases. Al final, Kanda terminó cediendo.

Ni bien se sentaron, Lavi comenzó a hablar, comentando algo que había llamado su atención.

-¿Sabían que había un piano en el salón de música?

-Si. Mi hermano me lo comentó una vez, dice que actualmente no hay alguien que pueda tocarlo. Hace algunos años hubo un alumno que tenía la capacidad para hacerlo, evidentemente, él ya no estudia aquí.

-Wow, Lenalee, sabes mucho -admitió sorprendido Lavi. -No esperaba que hubiera un piano, cuando estábamos en el colegio no había uno -comentó.

-A mí también.

Kanda comía su plato de fideos, siendo ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos, Lavi hablaba emocionado sobre la serie de actividades por el aniversario de la ciudad, y junto a ello, el Corso. Era inevitable que sus pensamientos no circularan con respecto a _ese_ tema, trayendo a su mente recuerdos no tan _agradables_.

Estar teniendo _encuentros_ con el estúpido _brote de habas_ casi a diario, habían hecho que lo olvidara por completo, ese mocoso y esa canción estaba haciendo que saliera del molde de Kanda Yuu, provocando que hiciera cosas impropias de él. Terminó de comer y se levantó de su asiento, para luego retirarse de la cafetería. Lavi y Lenalee dejaron de conversar, observando a Kanda irse, esta vez Lavi no hizo nada para detenerlo. Ellos sabían que era en estos días que su malhumorado amigo estaba más distante de lo normal, pero no estaba en su conocimiento la causa de ello, aunque había algo que si conocían. Kanda tuvo esa actitud después de estar por un año en otro colegio, al volver, él actuaba así en estas fechas.

* * *

Salió a penas el timbre sonó y el profesor dio el permiso para que pudieran salir al receso. Hoy era un día inusual, todavía no escuchaba la canción, cuando era normal que lo hiciera. El molesto conejo tenía que quedarse en el salón, así que no tendría la _necesidad_ de _escabullirse_ entre los diferentes pasillos de la preparatoria. Apresuró un poco más su caminar, tenía la extraña sensación de querer llegar pronto ahí.

La lejanía y la oscuridad del lugar no era impedimento para que fuera a la abandonada construcción. Entró por una de las entradas libres, subiendo las gradas de cemento, llegando al segundo piso, caminó hasta estar frente a la puerta de aquel salón parecido a un laboratorio de análisis -según el idiota de Lavi-. Se quedó quieto por un momento, tratando de escuchar la canción, mas no oyó nada. Todo estaba en completo ó la puerta y se encontró con que no había nadie ahí, ¿Acaso el mocoso también tuvo que quedarse en clases también? Podría ir a buscarlo, pero eso sería algo desesperado de su parte, además no sabía exactamente en que salón estaba el enano. Bajo al primer piso, el receso recién había comenzado, tenía tiempo para hacer otra cosa. Al estar su mente en algo con qué distraerse, rápidamente lo asaltaron los pensamientos que en este momento no quería tener. Solo faltaba una quincena de días para el corso, únicamente podía pensar en aquel incidente y en esa persona.

Sus pies siguieron con su andar, sin fijarse exactamente por dónde iban, prestando atención cuando tropezó con algo y seguidamente cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo actuó inmediatamente, poniendo sus brazos adelante como apoyo para evitar que su cabeza se golpeara, aun así, su uniforme de ensucio de tierra y polvo. Se levantó, buscando al objeto causante de su pequeño _accidente,_ era la mitad de una botella, como venganza, la pateo lo más fuerte que pudo, haciéndola volar por los aires hasta que aterrizó estrepitosamente en el suelo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la botella no estaba vacía, contenía agua maloliente, la cual mojo un poco sus zapatos y ropa, y flores secas.

Bien. Ahora debía limpiarse. Necesitaba agua para que las manchas de tierra y polvo salieran completamente. Mas su sorpresa fue encontrar un lavamanos a pocos pasos de ahí. Observo atentamente su alrededor, ese no era un lugar que conociera. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Dio la vuelta y vio algo que si conocía. Estaba al otro lado de la edificación abandonada, esa parte que daba al muro que rodeaba y cercaba la preparatoria. Generalmente, había basura en ese tipo de sitios, no un lavamanos. Pero este no estaba al aire, estaba adherido a una pequeña pared que no era parte del muro-cerco, estaba separada. Al ir acercándose, era un baño lo que estaba ahí, un baño público con tres cabinas individuales, sin terminar de construir, dio la vuelta al lugar, en la pared estaba pintada una flecha que apuntaba hacia atrás con un letrero que decía "DUCHAS". Era la primera vez que sentía curiosidad, lo normal era que le importara un bledo. Unos palos incrustados en bloques de concreto impidieron que siguiera caminando, ellos sostenían una larga cinta de plástico amarilla, las que solían usar cuando hacían obras de construcción, en ella decía repetidamente la palabra "PELIGRO". Sin embargo, él no encontró algo que fuera peligroso, Únicamente, era una construcción sin terminar, seguro otra obra del gobierno regional.

Entonces, recordó el anuncio que estaba pintado en la parte exterior trasera de la preparatoria, aquella que siempre veía cada vez que el autobús pasaba cuando iba a la preparatoria.

Lo dejó ahí. Esto no era algo de su incumbencia.

Abrió el grifo de agua del lavamanos que aún estaba en funcionamiento, limpio su pantalón, quitando todo rastro de suciedad, luego se lavó la cara, mojando un poco su cabello, cuando termino, se fue.

Él no tenía nada que hacer en un lugar como ese.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bien, este es el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer, cada vez los capitulos son más largos, antes solo escribia 3 hojas en mi block, ahora ya son 10 xD Traté de terminarlo el viernes pero no pude, asi que mientras esperaba a que me atendiera el doctor, iba escribiendo algo, pero solo avancé 10 lineas :v

De nuevo, gracias a mi querida Misaki, sin ti querida no soy nada.

En el siguiente capitulo les tengo una dulce sorpresita, sé que les gustará. Ya era hora de algo asi ewe

Gracias también a los comentan, en cuanto me enseñen a hacer pays de manzana le mandaré uno por correo(?) solo denme su dirección y les llegara. :´D

Gracias por leer :D


	8. Chapter 8: Un piano,una canción, un beso

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno... Me disculpas a ustedes, se supone que publico los capitulos los sábados, no los domingos. Esta semana fue de lo más imprevista para mi, sinceramente, no pensaba publicar esta semana, pero hubo un cambio de palenes a última hora y me animé a hacerlo. Este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfruten

 **Advertencias: ** AU, OoC (según yo), Yullen (si, si, ¡por fin!).

 **Diclaimer:** -man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **8\. Un piano, una canción, un beso.**

Miraba el calendario, contando los días faltantes para el gran Corso de la Amistad, cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar emocionarse ante la idea de saber que el día tan esperado pronto llegaría.

Las prácticas con la banda se habían intensificado debido a esto, teniendo que realizarlas a veces en la hora de receso. Debido a su eficiente desempeño, él había sido asignado como el encargado de guardar la llave del salón de música.

Vio que el autobús se acercaba al paradero donde él siempre lo esperaba, cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Sabía que no debía hacer eso porque el viejo panda siempre le gritaba que uno de estos días malograría la puerta, pero él era bastante terco para entenderlo, además, esta vez tenía una buena justificación. El vehículo de transporte público se detuvo, él subió, buscando algún asiento libre para sentarse, al encontrarlo, fue hacia él y procedió a sentarse. Era un asiento junto a la ventana, por ella observó el despejado cielo azul, en donde se podía apreciar al brillante sol, aún. Estaban casi al final de la época de primavera, aun así, el clima no había cambiado ni un poco. El día del gran Corso de la Amistad seria espectacular, con un bello sol en el cielo, él participando en la banda, las personas disfrutando del pasacalle, los niños riendo y jugando, y las hermosas chicas que estarían en los carros alegóricos.

Ah~, sí. Sin duda alguna, nada podría ser más perfecto que ese día.

Esperen.

Había una cosa que olvidó por tanta emoción, algo de suma importancia.

¡Sus amigos!

Sus queridos amigos, Lenalee y Yuu, ellos no podían faltar. No, señor. Ellos tenían que estar ahí para ver su magnífica participación y realización de su adorado sueño. Porque era gracias a ellos que él pudo conseguirlo. ¿Cómo era posible que lo haya olvidado?

El cobrador anunció la pronta llegada a la preparatoria, dejó de pensar, levantándose de su asiento, avanzando hasta la puerta de salida, pagó su pasaje y bajó del autobús.

En cuanto los viera, les diría sobre la genial idea que acababa de tener.

Bueno, tal vez su deseo de verlos se cumplió más pronto de lo que esperaba. Ahí estaban los dos, sentados en una de las pérgolas que se encontraba frente a su salón, estaban _conversando_. Decidió observarlos por un momento, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los muros, quería ver algo y confirmar las sospechas que había comenzado a tener hace algún tiempo. Lenalee hablaba alegremente, tratando de tener una conversación con Yuu, el cual solo respondía con simples monosílabos faltos de emoción alguna, lo habitual en cualquier día del año que no fuese en este mes. Porque era precisamente en este mes que Yuu mostraba una actitud más distante de lo normal con cualquier persona, incluso con Lenalee y él; pero verlo con la chica de ojos violetas, con la misma mueca de fastidio de siempre, le hacía ver que este año sería diferente. Realmente, él no sabía exactamente qué era aquello que hizo que Yuu tuviera ese tipo comportamiento en estas fechas, daría lo que fuera por saberlo y poder comprenderlo. Aunque, al parecer, eso ya no era necesario. A pesar de que podía visualizar la cotidiana molestia y fastidio en sus ojos, también había una pizca de tranquilidad en ellos. Yuu había podido ver un poco de la luz en aquel pozo oscuro en el que estaba sumergido.

Podía estar seguro de la causa de ese cambio en su querido amigo. Quería darle las gracias por ser capaz de llegar a aquel lugar en el corazón de Yuu al que Lenalee y él no pudieron. Porque estaba seguro de que _ella_ era un factor principal de aquella tranquilidad vista en esos oscuros ojos.

¡Debía conocerla! Definitivamente, debía conocer la identidad de la misteriosa chica.

Guardó sus emociones para sí mismo y trató de no hacer tanto ruido o terminaría siendo descubierto, y por ahora, eso era algo que no deseaba. Sabía cómo se ponía Yuu cuando descubría que lo estaban espiando. Sinceramente, él quería mantenerse vivo por un tiempo más, al menos, hasta que tuviera novia.

Yuu había dejado de prestar atención a Lenalee, comenzando a mirar disimuladamente a su alrededor, buscaba _algo_. Él siguió permaneciendo escondido tras el muro, también quería saber que era ese _algo_ que Yuu buscaba. ¿Sería su novia? Tal vez había llegado y la vio pasar. De pronto, sintió una pesada mirada sobre él. Obsidianas y esmeraldas se cruzaron.

-Sal de una vez, conejo idiota.

Pudo escucharlo decir.

¡Yuu lo había descubierto! ¿Acaso había sido muy obvio escondiéndose?

Lenalee también miraba hacia donde él estaba.

-¿Lavi?

No tenía otra opción más que salir de su escondite y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, quizás hoy seria ese _conejo asado_ que tanto deseaba Yuu, no obstante, ante la situación en la que pronto se encontraría, una brillante luz, como un cometa, cruzó por su mente. Una idea surgió entre sus pensamientos, una muy buena idea. Aunque tenía el 50% de probabilidades que funcionara y 50% de que no fuera así. Si funcionaba, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Su rostro cambió a una sonrisa sabionda.

Salió de lugar donde permaneció escondido, corriendo alegremente con dirección a sus dos amigos.

-¡Yuu~! ¡Lenalee~!

A ambos los saludó con un beso en la mejilla, evidentemente, el aura asesina que rodeaba a Yuu había aumentado considerablemente, pero fue Lenalee, su heroína, quien impidió que hubiese una posible escena de crimen. Yuu no podía hacer nada contra la palabra de Lenalee, estaba a salvo.

-Lavi, estás más feliz de lo normal -dijo Lenalee.

-Y más imbécil, también -oyó decir a Yuu, que aún trataba de controlar las ganas de abalanzarse sobre su preciado cuello.

-¿Paso algo hoy? -preguntó curiosa.

Él movió efusivamente la cabeza en señal de confirmación.

-¡Quiero que ustedes dos vallan a verme en el corso! -dijo sin más. Era lo que deseaba.

-¡Claro! -dijo Lenalee sin dudar o siquiera pensarlo. -No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Cuenta conmigo.

Por su parte, Yuu no había dicho nada. Decidió dar uso a la carta que tenía guardada bajo la manga.

-Yuu, podrías traer a tu novia -dijo en un tono casual, esperando que Yuu no lo matase.

Su mirada estaba centrada en él, como siempre, Yuu siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

-Como quieras.

Se levantó de su asiento, entrando al salón. Dejándolos a Lenalee y a él solos.

¿Eso significaba que si?

Pues, en el idioma de Kanda Yuu, sí.

¡Lo había logrado!

* * *

Su padre había salido a comprar al mercado, no sin antes decirle que cuidara bien la casa y que si alguien tocaba la puerta, no abriera por nada del mundo, podría ser un ladrón. Lo bueno de todo eso era que por fin podía estar solo. Fue a su habitación, tendió una pequeña manta en el suelo, sentándose sobre ella, para luego comenzar a adoptar una pose de meditación. No había nadie, así que nada podría interrumpir su reciente tranquilidad, pero justo en el momento que estaba comenzando a concentrase para su meditación, su celular sonó, lo estaban llamando. Como era de esperarse, ignoró el móvil sonante, seguro se cansaría de intentar llamarlo, se aburriría al no recibir respuesta suya y cortaría, dejándolo de molestar. Sin embargo, no fue así. El celular seguía y seguía sonando, parecía que la persona que llamaba solo buscaba joderle la paciencia, además, no recordaba haberle dado a alguien su número telefónico. Con notable fastidio se levantó del suelo y cogió el móvil que se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles, miró la pantalla de la llamada entrante y vio el indeseable nombre del conejo idiota. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Apretó el botón verde para contestar.

-¿Qué quieres? -contestó de muy mala gana.

-Yuu, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Cuando la llamada finalizó, él cortó inmediatamente, sin dar oportunidad a Lavi de mostrar su gratitud hacia él.

Miró la hora en la pantalla del celular, faltaba poco para que fueran 2:30 pm, tenía que empezar a alistarse si quería llegar temprano a clases.

Alistó sus cuadernos y libros en su mochila, se aseguró de no olvidarse nada. Al terminar, salió de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Fue al baño, primero tenía que bañarse. Se quitó completamente la ropa, dejándola en el pequeño cesto de ropa sucia, soltando su larga cabellera, que cayó libremente por su ancha espalda. Retiró la cortina de baño a un lado y entró a la ducha. Abrió el grifo de agua, dejando que el frio líquido lo mojara completamente. Mientras se bañaba, recordó lo que Lavi le había dicho ayer, sobre invitar a su _novia_ al corso, obviamente, él sabía que lo único que quería Lavi era conocer a la chica con la que salía. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que había aceptado hacerlo. Les presentaría al estúpido _brote de habas_ y así, de una vez, dejarían de molestarlo. Pero había una parte de él que no se mostraba conforme con su decisión, una parte que no quería que sus amigos conocieran a la persona con la que pasaba el tiempo de receso. Una persona que de alguna manera, con el pasar de los meses y los momentos _juntos_ , se había convertido en una persona importante para él, aunque él aun no lo reconociera.

Por otro lado, también estaba latiente el recuerdo de _él,_ a _él_ también le gustaban los corsos. ¡Le fascinaban! Casi tanto o más que al conejo idiota, aquella vez que fueron –la única para él- fue uno de sus mejores días, nunca se había divertido de esa manera. En poco tiempo, _él_ se convirtió en un apersona importante, alguien a quien podía considerar amigo.

Terminó de enjuagar su cabello y su cuerpo, quitando todo rastro de jabón de él, cerró la llave de agua. Agarró la toalla que estaba colgada en el perchero de la pared y secó su cuerpo, amarrando su cabello en un moño alto, al terminar de secarse, amarró la toalla a su cintura. Regresó a su cuarto, donde se cambiaría. Del ropero sacó su uniforme que estaba colgado en uno de los ganchos para ropa, retiró la toalla y comenzó a vestirse.

Ya se encontraba listo, su cabello estaba amarrado en su típica coleta alta de siempre y tenía su mochila colgada en su hombro.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta principal para salir, esta se abrió de golpe, provocando que él cayera bruscamente sentado al suelo, mostrando al causante de todo.

-¡Ya llegué, Yuu! –anunció su padre. –Oh, ¿qué haces en el suelo, Yuu? –preguntó al verlo. -¿Ya te vas? –interrogó al ver que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria y su mochila, más se alarmó al observar su nariz. -¡Estas sangrando! ¿Qué pasó?

Su padre dejó las bolsas de mercado en el suelo, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, luego se acercó a él , ayudándolo a levantarse, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y dándoselo para que pudiera detener el sangrado nasal que estaba teniendo.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-Es muy temprano. ¿Irás a algún lado?

Kanda seguía apretando el pañuelo en su nariz, para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

-Voy a la casa del conejo –dijo sin más.

-¿De Lavi? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Enfermó. Quiere que le haga un favor.

El hombre mayor s e sorprendió, Lavi era de las personas que rara vez enfermaba.

-Oh, Yuu~. Tú siempre preocupándote por los demás –abrazando imprevistamente a su hijo.

Él solo quería que lo soltara, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño directas, a pesar de tener un padre tan amoroso. Si no lo hacía, el pañuelo se movería de su lugar y volvería a sangrar. Finalmente, su padre pareció darse cuenta y terminó deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Debes estar apurado –mencionó, buscando algo dentro de las bolsas que había traído, al encontrarlo, se lo dio. –Toma, llévaselo a Lavi y dile que espero que se recupere pronto.

Guardó en su mochila lo que su padre le había dado. Salió de su casa para dirigirse a la de Lavi.

Al llegar, fue recibido por el abuelo de Lavi, el bibliotecario jubilado de la preparatoria, le indicó que Lavi lo esperaba en su habitación. Entró al cuarto del chico de rojo cabello, el cual se encontraba acostado en su cama, tapado completamente por las sábanas, a excepción de su cabeza, tenía una caja de pañuelos desechables a un costado y un pequeño trozo de tela húmedo en su frente. Lavi, al ver que Kanda había llegado, quiso saludarlo pero lo único que salió nade su boca fueron estornudos y más estornudos. Realmente se veía muy mal, fatal.

-Gracias por venir, Yuu –dijo entre estornudo y estornudo, con un poco de tos, por esta vez no le diría nada sobre no llamarlo por su nombre de pila. –Espero no haberte causado molestias –parecía que la fiebre tenía un extraño efecto en él.

Una vez que dijo aquello, se acomodó en la cama, de tal manera que quedó sentado, abriendo uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que tenía al costado de su cama y sacó una llave, se la entregó a él.

-He hablado con el profesor de música, debes entregarle la llave en la hora de salida.

Él vio la pequeña pieza de metal en su mano, era la llave del salón de música.

-¿Es todo?

-Si. Puedes irte, Yuu.

Iba a retirarse, cuando recordó lo que su padre le había dado, abrió el cierre de su mochila, sacando una pequeña bolsa de ella, se la dio a su amigo, este lo miró extrañado.

-Son del viejo, dice que te recuperes pronto.

Lavi dio un vistazo al interior de la bolsa entregada, la felicidad s e instauró en su rostro.

-¡Son mis favoritas! –exclamó animado y contento. –Dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte y gracias a ti también, Yuu.

-Che. Adiós.

A veces, Kanda Yuu era así, un ser bastante difícil de entender.

* * *

Fue al punto de encuentro con el enano, aun sin siquiera haber escuchado la canción. No importaba, porque él sabía que el estúpido _brote de habas_ estaría ahí, esperándolo. Tampoco le importó que en estos momentos hubiera una charla informativa organizada por la municipalidad en el auditorio de la preparatoria y que el director académico había dicho que TODOS los alumnos estaban obligados asistir. Esto era algo que estaba fuera de su entendimiento y conocimiento, porque era hora que deseaba pasar más tiempo con aquel chiquillo canoso. Era la canción la causante de su insano deseo y de su extraño comportamiento. Soltó unas cuantas maldiciones dirigidas al cantante de la dichosa canción. De alguna manera, la propuesta del molesto conejo seguía rondando entre sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta, solo para encontrar al pequeño albino mirando vagamente por la ventana, mientras la endemoniada bola emplumada reposaba en su hombro.

Por todo el ruido causado, Allen notó su presencia.

-¿Kanda? – pregunto extrañado de verlo ahí y más por el hecho de que no había comenzado a cantar, todavía. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Kanda únicamente dijo aquello que su mente había empezado a clamar últimamente sin cesar y que de por sí, se estaba volviendo una molestia.

-Tú –lo señaló a él. –Yo –a sí mismo. –Corso.

Bien. Tal vez la manera que tenia de anunciar lo que deseaba era bastante primitiva. Eso había sonado más a una orden que una invitación en sí. Allen y Timcanpy los miraban como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas de más. ¿Tan raro era oírlo decir aquello? Estaba a punto de largarse y no volver ahí por un buen tiempo, pero la voz del estúpido _brote de habas_ lo hizo desistir por un momento de su decisión.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos al corso? ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

Ahora sí. Cerró estrepitosamente la puerta de un golpe, produciendo que el estruendoso ruido resonara por todo el lugar.

Allen no se quedó ahí, fue tras Kanda. Quizás de alguna manera había herido el _orgullo_ de Kanda al decirlo eso. ¡No fue su intención hacerlo! Así que, lo alcanzó cuando este iba a salir de la abandonada construcción.

-¡Espera, Kanda! –agarrándolo del brazo.

-Suéltame –exigió él.

-¡He dicho que esperes, Kanda idiota! –finalmente explotó, a lo cual el otro chico respondió gustoso.

-Realmente estas pidiendo una buena paliza, estúpido _brote de habas_ –escupió mordazmente las palabras.

-¡Es Allen, retardado! ¿Hasta cuándo tu pequeño cerebro lo va a entender?

Soltó el brazo de Kanda, liberándolo de su agarre. Ambos e miraban de manera intensa, en cualquier momento saldrían chispas de sus miradas, pero esta vez, fue Allen quien se calmó primero al ver que no llegarían a nada si seguían actuando así. Tomó un poco de aire y suspiró lentamente.

-¿Tanto te molesta que no haya respondido inmediatamente a tu propuesta? – preguntó tranquilo.

-No es eso.

-Puedo comprender tu molestia, de todas maneras, tengo que rechazarte.

-Que no es eso.

Allen lo ignoró, para seguir hablando. –Pero para que sea una cita no es necesario que salgamos algún sitio, basta con que estemos juntos.

-¡Te he dicho que no es eso!

Sus reclamos fueron ignorados olímpicamente por el estúpido _brote de habas_ , quien luego de decir todo aquello sobre una cita, lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó consigo. Timcanpy ya no estaba con el mocoso, se había quedado dentro del abandonado lugar.

Los dos chicos seguían agarrados de la mano, era Allen quien lo guiaba hacia los pabellones principales de la preparatoria, apenas podía seguirle el paso, el mocoso era condenablemente rápido, se estaba empezando a cansar, sin contar que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que pisaba porque estaban en plena intemperie en la noche, parecía que el enano flotaba en el aire porque caminaba como si lo hiciera por una superficie llana. Al llegar a una de los pasillos, se soltaron.

-Hace tiempo que no daba un paseo por aquí –dijo emocionado.

-Estudias acá –mencionó en modo de hacer ver que lo que decía no tenía sentido.

-Pero no suelo estar en otros lugares que no sean el salón de clases y la construcción.

-Eres raro.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada, solo escuchando el sonido de sus propios pasos. Kanda rompió con todo aquel silencio y preguntó que había sembrado la semilla de la duda en él.

-¿Dónde estabas aquel día que no te encontré?

Allen frenó su caminar, cuando oyó pisadas y voces que provenían del otro pasillo, de pronto, sintió que ahora era él quien era jalado hacia algún lado y también una mano que cubría su boca, impidiéndole hablar y hacer algún tipo de sonido.

-Shhh…

Kanda le pidió que guardara completo silencio. Él forcejeó un poco en el agarre del otro chico, le estaba apretando un poco fuerte. Ambos estaban tratando de ocultarse entre la propia oscuridad del pasillo, pegándose a la pared y tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Kanda, eran muy fuertes. ¿Estaba asustado? Percibió que Kanda se había detenido, chocando contra la perilla de una puerta. Vio que sacaba una llave de uno de sus bolsillos con la mano que tenía libre, la puso en la cerradura de la puerta y esta se abrió, inmediatamente, él también fue arrastrado al interior de aquel misterioso salón. Ya no sentía la mano de Kanda sobre su boca, dejándolo libre. Apenas fue soltado, preguntó.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Son los inspectores de la preparatoria.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Al parecer, revisaban los salones y pasillos para ver que ningún estudiante estuviera por ahí.

-¿Por qué lo hacían? Estamos en receso.

-Porque hay una maldita charla informativa hecha por la municipalidad en el auditorio.

Kanda estaba harto de todas esas tontas preguntas por parte del estúpido _brote de habas_ , ¿era o se hacía? Se suponía que él también era un estudiante aquí, ¿Cómo era posible que no se enterada de nada? Repentinamente sintió ganas de golpearlo si seguía haciéndole preguntas sin sentido.

Las luces del salón fueron encendidas, el chiquillo lo había hecho. Él miraba sorprendido todo lo que estaba ahí.

-¡Es el salón de música!

Claro que era el salón de música, él lo sabía perfectamente, era por eso que había decidido _esconderse_ ahí, agradeciendo conscientemente que el molesto conejo le haya dejado encargado de la llave por hoy día, había sido su salvación, si los hubieran encontrado, era seguro que los habrían llevado a la oficina del director académico por desobedecer las órdenes de este. Lo que no entendía era cómo era posible que haya olvidado ese importante detalle tan rápido.

-No hagas ruido –le regañó.

-No te preocupes. El salón de música fue hecho especialmente para evitar que ningún ruido salga de esta habitación. De no ser así, los estudiantes se estarían quejando de lo ruidoso que es este salón –dijo divertido.

Él también observó lo que había en ese salón. Todo clase de instrumentos eran los que estaban ese lugar, pero le llamó la atención uno de los rincones del salón. Algo realmente grande estaba cubierto con una gran tela blanca. Quería acercarse para ver que era, sin embargo, Allen se adelantó, quitando rápidamente la tela que cubría al gran objeto.

-¿Un piano? –preguntó. Para él era inusual ver uno.

-¡Sabia que estaría aquí!

El chiquillo miraba emocionado el instrumento musical. Cierto, Lavi había mencionado algo parecido en una de sus tantas conversaciones, como siempre, él había hecho de oídos sordos.

Allen revisó cada parte del piano, probando el sonido de cada tecla para ver que estuviera bien. Cuando comprobó todo, se sentó en el banquito que estaba destinado al músico que tocaría el piano.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo te dije que para una cita no era necesario salir a algún lado, era suficiente con nuestra mutua compañía. Pero nuestro pequeño _paseo_ se vio interrumpido y terminamos acá. ¡Hay que verle el lado bueno a la situación! -dijo positivamente. -Puedo tocar algo para ti. Hace tiempo que no toco un piano, espero no haberme atrofiado -comentó, soltando una suave risita. -¿Qué deseas que toque?

-...

-¿Kanda?

Extrañado de no tener una respuesta, volteó a ver al chico mencionado, sorpresivamente, el otro chico parecía estar pensando en su pregunta, él creyó que lo mandaría volar por todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero no fue así.

-¿Quieres que toque la canción que canto allá? -preguntó, esperanzado de que funcionara.

-Che. Has lo que quieras -respondió, restando importancia al asunto.

Allen rio ante su respuesta. De nuevo, volvió a tocar cada tecla del piano, tratando de familiarizarse con los sonidos provenientes de estas, y así poder saber de dónde comenzar. Era tanto el tiempo que no había tenido la oportunidad de tocar el piano, que tuvo el temor de equivocarse, o peor aún, no recordar cómo tocar un piano; pero todos esos pensamientos pesimistas se esfumaron. Se dispuso a empezar, no obstante, recordó un detalle, por una extraña razón decidió decírselo a su acompañante.

-¿Sabes? Esta canción es la favorita de Mana -mencionó con nostalgia.

-¿Mana?

-Si. Mi padre.

Seguidamente, dio comienzo a la pieza musical, escuchando la armónica melodía producida por las teclas que tocaba. Se concentró, dejando que la música fluyera por él, quería que Kanda también la disfrutara y sintiera como él. Así, encontró el momento preciso para empezar a cantar. Y al son de la dulce melodía, cantó.

 _El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido está,_  
 _entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor._

 _Uno, dos, tantos rostros..._  
 _Entre todos, solo uno es su verdadero yo._

 _Aún quedan mil sueños para recorrerlo._  
 _Sueña, sueña siempre._

 _Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños,_  
 _creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal,_

 _inverso en la ilusión, no puede despertar._

 _Sigue ahí, ahora yo voy a proteger tu sueño._

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,_  
 _mientras le prodigo una bendición._

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,_  
 _con un beso el niño despertó._

Continuó tocando, a pesar de haber terminado de cantar. Era la nostalgia lo que estaba comenzando a invadirlo, el recuerdo de su querido padre se presentó en su mente. No podía permitirse llorar, no ahora, porque estaba tocando para Kanda.

Fue así, que la melodía cesó cuando la última tecla tocada dejó de sonar. Trató de disimular la temblorosa voz que amenazaba con salir, mirando fijamente el teclado.

-¿Qué te pareció? - preguntó queriendo saber la opinión del otro.

No pudo evitarlo, una traicionera lágrima había escapado de su ojo izquierdo, deslizándose por su mejilla.

El salón estaba en completo silencio, su pregunta no había recibido respuesta. ¿Kanda se aburrió y se habría ido?

Mas su dudas y temores fueron dejadas en el olvido al sentir una pausada respiración cerca suyo. Con su mirada trató de buscarlo, encontrándolo parado a su derecha. ¿En qué momento había llegado hasta ahí? Levantó la vista, dándose cuenta por primera vez que Kanda era realmente más alto que él, aunque sin exagerar. La mirada de Kanda estaba en algún punto desconocido de aquella habitación, de pronto, sus plateados ojos estaban en contacto con las oscuras obsidianas, él le sonrió minúsculamente. Ahora, el rostro de Kanda estaba a la altura del suyo, esos oscuros ojos tenían un toque especial, un pequeño brillo en ellos que era dirigido a él. Instintivamente, se fueron acercando hasta que la distancia dejó de existir entre ambos. Sus fríos labios se amoldaron a los cálidos de él, sus ojos se cerraron, queriendo disfrutar del suave contacto.

Esto era una sensación tan confortante y cálida que su frío ser pudo sentirlo claramente, después de tantos años, podía sentir algo de aquello que tanto había estado anhelando.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Espero que les haya gustado. En realidad, yo no pensaba poner esta última escena, pero gracias a un review, me dije: "¿Por qué no?". También decirles que fue una tortura escribir este capitulo, tuve un horrible bloqueo por varios días a pesar de tener el resumen del capitulo y saber de que trataría, fue horrible porque solo había avanzado media hoja y no pasaba de ahí por más que lo intentaba, pero al ver que no avanzaba nada a ese paso, simplemente arranqué la hoja y comencé de nuevo.

Esta semana fue tan ocupada, y a pesar de tener tiempo libre, no podía escribir nada (muy aparte de mi bloqueo) porque debía descansar obligatoriamente. Fue el viernes que recién comencé a escribir realmente, el sábado no me alcanzó el tiempo para pasarlo a Word y hoy recién lo terminé.

Me siento bien. Fue un capitulo algo pesado xD

Esta vez mi querida Misaki no me ha podido ayudar, asi que es normal si ven algún error por ahi.

Gracias por leer :D


	9. Chapter 9: El Corso y el Festival

**Notas de autora:**

Un capitulo para relajarse antes de que venga todo lo malo(?) De vez en cuando es bueno salir con los amigos :)

 **Advertencias: ** AU, OoC (según yo), algo de Yullen, juegos peligrosos.

 **Diclaimer:** -man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **9\. El corso de la Amistad y el Festival de Primavera**

 _La unión entre ellos se deshizo, dándole la oportunidad de tomar algo de aire, las manos del menor se posaron en el pecho del mayor, aquellos ojos plateados estaban decorados por un brillo sin igual, lo tentaban a continuar. Colocó su mano en la barbilla contraria, elevándola un poco más, resopló con suavidad cuando se encontró a una corta distancia del otro rostro. Finalmente, volvió a repetir el acto que hasta hace un momento ambos estaban compartiendo._

Por enésima vez ese recuerdo rondó entre sus monótonos pensamientos, esto era incluso más tortuoso que cuando la canción comenzó a sonar en su mente.

 _En el momento que él lo escuchó tocar el piano y cantar al mismo tiempo, en él se presentó un extraño sentimiento que le fue completamente desconocido. Se sintió hechizado por la dulce melodía entonada, sumergido en una cálida y agradable sensación de la cual no deseó salir. Su cuerpo entero se relajó, sintiendo algo parecido a una suave caricia en lo más profundo de su ser, su alma. Salió de aquel letargo en el que inconscientemente había estado por la canción, cuando esta acabó. Caminó silenciosamente hasta quedar parado al lado del chiquillo, tenía la mirada perdida en el teclado. Escuchó cuando le preguntó su opinión sobre la canción, él no respondió, solo se quedó en silencio, viendo como una lágrima se deslizaba por la pálida mejilla. Entonces, el menor al no obtener respuesta suya, lo buscó, encontrándolo. Él no sabía que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se inclinó hasta que su rostro estuvo a la misma altura que el contrario, lo observó por un momento, uniendo finalmente sus labios. Lo estaba besando, a él, al estúpido brote de habas, pero él mismo no era consciente de sus actos. Era como si hubiese sido **manipulado** a hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron por primera vez, el **encanto** se rompió y él volvió a la realidad. No obstante, al ver esa mirada, lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue por decisión propia, porque él lo quiso así y no se arrepintió de hacerlo._

 _Cuando el timbre sonó, ambos se separaron, nuevamente. Esperando a que todos pasaran a sus salones, y así, en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna sobre lo ocurrido, salieron tranquilamente del salón de música._

Él solo estaba esperando a que Lenalee estuviera lista para que ambos fueran juntos al corso. Su mente al encontrarse sin un tema interesante en qué pensar, no tuvo mejor idea que recordar aquel momento, trayendo consigo las desconocidas sensaciones que sintió en ese instante. Se estaba volviendo molesto porque no era la primera vez que su conciencia le hacía eso, no, esta era una de las muchas veces que lo hacía. Necesitaba pensar, distraerse en cualquier cosa, o simplemente no pensar en aquello, pronto. Fue entonces que recordó la _invitación_ del molesto conejo. Sonaba bien. Al menos así tendría su mente ocupada, aunque ir al corso le trajera otra clase de recuerdos.

Escuchó pasos bajando por la escalera de madera, era Lenalee que ya estaba completamente cambiada, lista para salir.

-Podemos irnos, Kanda.

Él se levantó del sillón, caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, mientras ella le seguía el paso. Estaban por salir, cuando alguien vino corriendo desde el interior de la casa. Era el hermano mayor de Lenalee, Komui, quien ahora se encontraba aferrado a las piernas de ella. Le pedía que se cuidara, que no hiciera caso a los extraños, que tuviera cuidado con los pulpos de ahí y un sinfín de cosas que sonaban realmente estúpidas. Él observaba en silencio la tan _común_ escena familiar.

La pobre chica tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para lograr separar a su hermano.

A veces dudaba que aquel extraño sujeto con complejo de hermana fuera el director académico de la preparatoria donde estudiaba.

Una vez que Lenalee logró quitarse completamente a su hermano, se dispusieron a salir.

Tuvieron que tomar un taxi. Si iban en el transporte público, no llegarían a tiempo. Komui les había hecho retrasarse bastante. Llegaron faltando pocos minutos para el comienzo del corso, todos los carros alegóricos estaban listos, solo faltaba que el Alcalde de la ciudad diera la orden para empezar con el Corso de la Amistad.

Las personas que estaban ahí eran bastantes, todos emocionados y esperando ansiosamente dentro del especio permitido para lis espectadores.

 _-Apúrate, Yuu. ¡Ya va a comenzar!_

Hicieron camino a través de la amontonada multitud, pisando uno que otro pie, recibiendo codazos, pisadas y llamaba de atención donde les pedían que caminaran con cuidado y vieran por dónde lo hacían, que para eso tenían los ojos. Luego de todo el _vía crucis_ que tuvieron que recorrer, llegaron al lugar donde se ubicaba la banda de Black Order.

Buscaron y buscaron, pero no lo encontraron. Preguntaron a los demás integrantes de la banda, pero nadie sabía nada, es más, ni siquiera sabían si había venido.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese conejo idiota?

Él había dicho que se encontraba completamente recuperado, que por nada del mundo perdería esta oportunidad de cumplir su sueño y que ellos debían estar ahí para verlo, tenían prohibido faltar.

Sin embargo, no había ni el más mínimo rastro suyo.

-¿Crees que haya enfermado de nuevo? Tal vez deberíamos ir a verlo a su casa.

-Che. Lo dudo. Hierba mala nunca muere.

-¡Kanda! ¡Esto es algo serio! -lo regañó. -Estoy preocupada por Lavi.

Lenalee comenzó a sobar suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, signo de que estaba nerviosa.

Ah. Qué molesto.

-¿A dónde vas, Kanda? -preguntó ella al ver que había comenzado a caminar.

-A la casa del conejo - respondió de forma simple, continuando su andar.

Lenalee había puesto su mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo. -Voy contigo.

Así, ambos volvieron a adentrase entre aquella aglomeración de personas, buscando una forma de salir de ahí. Iban a tomar nuevamente un taxi, cuando una sombra se proyectó detrás de él seguidamente, sintieron como algo se abalanzaba sobre ellos hasta hacerlos perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Lo único que sabía era que se encontraba en la áspera superficie de la pista, que su cabeza le dolía a horrores por el golpe de la estrepitosa caída y que había algo encima de él que le impedía moverse con libertad como quería. Al abrir los ojos, encontró el rostro de Lenalee demasiado cerca al suyo, ella había colocado los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyándose en ellos para evitar caer completamente sobre él, estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aguantando la respiración.

Le rompería el cuello al miserable que le había hecho aquello. Lo bueno fue que no tuvo que buscar mucho.

-¡Yuu! ¡Lenalee! ¿Qué hacen ahí? -preguntó el culpable de todo al verlos.

La chica de ojos violetas por fin se había atrevido a abrir los ojos, encontrándose directamente con los oscuros orbes. Levantó la mirada, viendo que algunas personas que pasaban por ahí los estaban mirando de manera extraña, mientras que algunos murmuraban entre sí, logrando escuchar un comentario que la hizo volver en sí.

«Los jóvenes de ahora deberían aprender algo llamado "vergüenza"»

Rápidamente, como pudo se paró, cuidando de no hacer daño a Kanda en lo absoluto. Se acercó a Lavi y lo golpeó con su cartera.

-¡Eso duele, Lenalee! -chilló, limpiándose las falsas lagrimillas que salían de sus ojos.

-Es para que no vuelvas a hacer algo así. Pudiste hacerle daño a Kanda o a mí.

-Lo siento -se disculpó al ser regañado.

Lenalee se veía molesta, pero su expresión cambió.

-Estaba preocupada por ti. ¡Creí que habías vuelto a enfermar!

Él vio claramente la preocupación en ella. Lenalee era la persona que más se preocupaba por sus amigos y familia, eran su mundo y no soportaría que algo malo le sucediera a alguno de ellos, era como si una parte de su mundo se desmoronara poco a poco.

-Lamento eso, también -se disculpó de forma sincera, poniendo su mano sobre los verdes cabellos. -Ya estoy bien.

Su sonrisa sincera le transmitió paz, ahora podía estar tranquila.

Él se sintió sobrando en ese lugar, estaba haciendo mal tercio. Sus amigos se encontraban en un universo donde solo existían ellos y nadie más. Era bastante obvio lo que esos dos sentían, solo que ellos se negaban a verlo. Fingió fatalmente tener un repentino ataque de tos, él no era bueno para esas cosas pero era necesario para hacerlo porque estaban anunciando el comienzo del corso. Al final, lograron salir de su burbuja.

-¡El corso! ¡El corso! -el conejo gritó alterado.

-¡Cierto! ¡El corso! -de alguna manera, Lenalee había sido contagiada de su estupidez.

-Siento mi tardanza. Estuve ayudando a traer los últimos instrumentos del salón de música -Lavi explicó.

Caminaron, volviendo a estar dentro del límite permitido para observar. Lavi se despidió de ellos, Black Order era una de las primeras en pasar.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué opinan del uniforme de la banda? Me queda bien, ¿verdad?

-¡Vete de una vez! -se había hartado y terminó explotando.

-Cálmate, Yuu. Le hace mal a tu hígado renegar tanto -inmediatamente recibió una mirada asesina. -Ok. Ya me voy, ya me voy.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

El molesto conejo había hecho bien en irse rápido, porque estaba seguro que no se hubiera hecho responsable de lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiese quedado más tiempo.

El fuerte sonido del bombo dio el inicio al tan esperado Corso de la Amistad. Pronto, los vitoreos, las exclamaciones de felicidad y la alegre música envolvieron todo el ambiente.

Los carros alegóricos fueron pasando uno a uno, cada uno decorado de una forma diferente y creativa. De esta manera, llegó el turno de la banda de Black Order, Lavi iba en la sección de instrumentos de viento, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, pero al pasar cerca de Kanda y Lenalee, no pudo evitar no saludarlos. El tan anhelado sueño de Lavi estaba cumpliéndose ahora mismo y sus queridos amigos estaban ahí para verlo. ¡Era el día más feliz en la vida de Lavi!

Frente al sitio donde encontraba, el carro alegórico más bonito y grande se detuvo, los niños corrieron emocionados hasta el gran vehículo decorado, la señorita que iba en la parte más alta se acercó hasta uno de los bordes, sacando una canastilla repleta de dulces. Pronto, el carro alegórico se vio rodeado de personas de toda edad, desde niños hasta adultos. Era sorprendente el efecto que los dulces tenían sobre las personas, todos ansiosos por recibir los deliciosos manjares.

 _-Yuu, ¿tú crees que regalen tarros de mayonesa?_

 _-No seas tonto, solo regalan dulces._

No pudo evitarlo, fue la similitud de las escenas que trajo a su memoria aquel recuerdo del pasado.

* * *

Ese día no solo se realizaba el Corso de la Amistad, también había un festival en conmemoración al último día de primavera, porque a partir de mañana se daría inicio a la estación del invierno, dentro de poco todo la ciudad estaría cubierta por la blanca nieve.

Al terminar el corso, ellos fueron al Festival de Primavera, siendo alcanzados por Lavi, quien venía corriendo apresuradamente, ya no vestía el uniforme de la banda, ahora llevaba ropa casual.

-¿A dónde van? ¿Pensaban abandonarme?

-Esa era la idea.

-¡Yuu! -se quejó- No habrás querido llevarte a Lenalee a otro lado, ¿verdad? Recuerda que tienes novia -lo regaño como una madre lo haría con su pequeño hijo.

-¡Lavi!

-Tsk.

-Cierto. Yuu, ¿tu novia no viene contigo? -preguntó curioso al ver que su amigo no tenía más compañía que la de Lenalee.

 _... De todas maneras, tengo que rechazarte._

-No tiene tiempo -dijo.

Volvió a caminar, sin darle oportunidad al otro de volver a interrogarlo. A lo lejos escuchó los llamados de sus amigos, ellos ya estaban por alcanzarlo.

Juntos dieron un paseo por todo el festival, viendo todo. Había muchas cosas bonitas e interesantes, pero fue cuando llegaron a la parte de los juegos que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

¡Eran los juegos mecánicos de FISA!

Rara vez venían a su ciudad. Por suerte, ellos habíantraído dinero extra, siempre era bueno llevar algo de sencillo, no se sabía cuándo podrían necesitarlo. Los tres subieron a todos los juegos que su dinero les permitió subir. Kanda también fue arrastrado a ello pero no se quejó, porque valía la pena oír como el conejo idiota gritaba como nena pidiendo que pararan el juego y que lo bajasen, ni Lenalee gritaba tanto.

Fue cuando al buscar entre sus bolsillos, se dieron cuenta que solo tenían dinero para un juego más y para su pasaje de regreso. Ahora, debían elegir sabiamente a cual juego subir.

El brillante letrero llamó su atención, en él decía: "SpideLoo". Era el juego más temido por todos, incluso tenían un pequeño cartel en la entrada que prohibía el ingreso de personas que tuvieran problemas cardiacos, borrachos y que sufrieran de hipertensión. Pocos fueron los que subieron al tan temido juego.

-¿Qué te parece si subimos a ese juego, Yuu? -preguntó en un tono retador. No había escuchado ni un solo grito de Yuu cuando estuvieron en los juegos, ahora esa era su meta a cumplir.

-Como quieras -respondió.

-Chicos, tengan cuidado -advirtió Lenalee.

-No te preocupes. Te aseguro que escucharán gritar a Yuu -prometió de forma divertida.

Fueron a la boletería para comprar los boletos del juego, Lenalee fue a comprar comida y algunas pastillas, por si acaso. Luego, hicieron fila para ingresar al juego, entregaron sus boletos al encargado y se acomodaron en sus asientos, colocándose los cinturones de seguridad.

-De esta no te salvas, Yuu.

-Ya quisieras. Serás tú quien terminará gritando, como siempre.

Lavi no pudo responder porque el encargado anunció que dentro de unos minutos el juego comenzaría. Ellos ajustaron los cinturones y Lavi se aferró a su asiento, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse, pero no había vuelta atrás. El juego comenzó, la cabina donde estaban comenzó a agitarse de manera lenta, poco a poco iba aumentando de velocidad. Los gritos de los otros pasajeros llegaron a sus oídos, parecían gritos de lamento, algunos de ellos iban acompañados de maldiciones hacia el chico encargado, muchos pedían que los bajaran en este momento. La fuerza aumentó y pudo comprender porque era tan temido ese juego.

Joder, podía sentir como sus órganos internos se revolvían dentro suyo. Era como estar en una licuadora. Luego de varios minutos de tortura, el juego se detuvo, creyeron que había terminado. Qué equivocados estaban. Esto era solo el comienzo. A penas e iban en la mitad, el juego retrocedió y todo lo vivido anteriormente volvió a repetirse.

Salieron todos mareados, algunos llorando por la intensidad del juego. Ellos estaban mareados y afónicos, al final, ambos terminaron gritando.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó Lenalee preocupada.

-No te preocupes –respondió alegremente, con el pulgar en alto. Se acercó a ella, poniéndose a la altura de su oído. - Gané la apuesta –le susurró, aunque tal vez no fue tan discreto como pensó.

-¿Cuál apuesta?

-Na-nada. No es nada, Kanda. – dijo repentinamente ella, moviendo nerviosamente las manos para quitarle importancia al tema. – Tomen, les traje esto –les entregó un paquete de galletas a cada uno. –Si se sienten mal, tengo pastillas.

-Estoy bien.

Debía admitirlo, se había divertido más de lo que creyó, al igual que la primera vez que Alma y él salieron juntos.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Este es un capitulo corto, disfrútenlo porque puede ser que ya no haya momentos así en la historia que sigue. Ahora comienza lo bueno(?)

Me he divertido escribiendo esto, imaginármelos en los juegos mecánicos, en realidad, fue basado en experiencias reales. Yo salí así de mareada y afónica ;w;

Ahora la historia entra a su parte final(?), es que pronto saldrá todo a la luz y como dije en un principio, esto seria corto. No me maten, tengo una esposa y trescientos hijos que mantener(?)

Ah, lo que puse al principio, es el punto de vista de Kanda con respecto a lo que pasó en el salón de música.

Gracias a los que comentan.

Gracias por leer :D


	10. Chapter 10: Porque somos amigos

**Notas de autora:**

Me he tardado bastante, ¿que esta pasando conmigo? Iba a publicarlo el lunes porque estaba pensando hacerlo bastante largo pero luego me di cuenta que me quedaria sin material para el siguiente capitulo, esto es un poquito de lo que haré más adelante. Sufran conmigo(?)

 **Advertencias: ** AU, OoC (según yo), sapos molestosos, niños ricos y mimados, resfriados y más(?)

 **Diclaimer:** -man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **10\. Porque somos amigos**

Su padre había recibido una propuesta de trabajo bastante interesante, imposible de negarse o rechazar, pero era en otra ciudad y tenía como duración el máximo de un año. Su padre no quería que él se separara de sus amigos, no obstante, no tenía a alguien con quien dejarlo a cargo. Estaba en un gran dilema.

Fue gracias al consejo de un amigo que su padre encontró una solución a su reciente problema.

Un colegio religioso privado que también era un internado, donde los alumnos tenían permitido salir solo a fin de mes para ver a sus familiares. Su padre dijo: "¡Perfecto!". De esa forma, su padre podría trabajar tranquilamente mientras sabía que él se encontraba bien y en compañía de sus nuevos compañeros, además, podría tomarse un descanso a final del mes y venir a visitarlo para pasar tiempo de caridad con su él, a parte, también tendría tiempo para que él pudiera visitar a sus _amigos_.

Al cabo de unos días, su padre comenzó a realizar los todos papeleos correspondientes para el traslado a su nuevo colegio.

El día que debía _mudarse_ a su nuevo colegio llegó más rápido de lo que pensó. Pronto se vio a si mismo frente a la gigantesca puerta de madera que servía de entrada en aquel lugar, el cual, más que parecer un colegio, parecía un convento. ¿A qué clase de extraño lugar lo había metido su padre?

Bajando del auto, su padre lo llamó.

-Yuu, ¿tienes todo lo que vas a necesitar? Recuerda que al ser un colegio privado, ellos se encargarán de darte los útiles escolares y el material que necesitarás.

-Si. Solo estoy llevando ropa -mirando brevemente la pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo.

-Bien, creo que es todo.

El hombre mayor se acercó hasta él, se agachó, quedando a la misma altura, lo miró con cariño por unos instantes y lo abrazó, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, haciendo que su maleta cayera al suelo. Pudo sentir su hombro humedecerse. Su padre se había puesto sentimental, de nuevo. Esta vez no diría nada, lo dejaría pasar. Él decidió corresponder el abrazo. No se iban a ver por un mes, no era para tanto. Finalmente, se separaron. Los ojos de su padre estaban llorosos y trataba inútilmente contener las lágrimas.

-Mañana por la mañana debo partir. Pediré permiso y vendré a verte a final de mes. No hagas travesuras y pórtate bien, ¿sí?

-Yo no hago travesuras.

La expresión del rostro maduro cambió a una alegre, soltando una suave risa. Su padre se puso de pie, acariciando con dulzura su pequeña cabeza y despeinándola en el proceso.

-Tienes 10 años, aún eres un niño. Así que, es normal que las hagas.

-No soy un niño.

-Está bien. Eres un hombre grande.

-No te burles.

-No me estoy burlando.

Mentira. Él no le creía. Podía ver claramente que su padre se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

Escucharon como sonaban las campanadas provenientes del interior de su nuevo colegio. Era hora. Su padre dio unos golpes a la gran puerta, haciendo el llamado para que alguien los atendiera. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que una pequeña ventanilla se abriera y la regordeta cara del vigilante apareciera. Su padre presentó una licencia que lo certificaba a él como un estudiante de ese colegio y a su padre como su apoderado, una persona autorizada para realizar visitas. El vigilante cerró la ventanilla y les pidió que esperaran un momento. Pasaron los minutos y ellos aún se encontraban afuera. De pronto, con un sonido chirriante la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una joven mujer vestida con una sotana y un velo negro, era una monja. Ella le pidió la licencia, su padre se la dio, la revisó, dando su aprobación. Seguidamente, le comunicó a su padre que él ya debía ingresar.

-Cuídate.

Con un beso en la frente se despidió de él, dejándolo en aquel extraño lugar.

La mujer de la sotana le indicó que lo siguiera, iba a guiarlo a su habitación. Caminó junto a ella por los pasillos, notando lo desolados que estaban, no había nadie y todo estaba en silencio, pudiendo oír solamente el sonido de sus propios pasos. Ella notó su extrañeza y le mencionó que en este momento todos se encontraban en el comedor, cenando. ¿La cena? A penas había empezado a caer el atardecer, las personas de este lugar sí que eran raras. Mas aquel pensamiento fue corroborado cuando estuvo pasando por uno de los caminos empedrados que atravesaban el gran jardín de allí, pudo ver y oír como alguien hablaba animadamente con las plantas. Ese niño era tan raro como el lugar donde se encontraba.

Una vez que llegaron a los dormitorios, ella le mostró cual sería el suyo, retirándose, no sin antes decirle que si quería podía ir al comedor. Al entrar, lo primero que captó su atención fueron las dos camas que se encontraban al centro del cuarto. Eso significaba que tendría que compartir la habitación con alguien más, solo esperaba que esa persona no lo molestara.

Colocó su maleta sobre la cama que se encontraba desocupada, porque la otra estaba ocupada por unos libros y un peluche de un conejo rosado. Comenzó a desempacar su equipaje, poniendo su ropa en el armario que le correspondía, al terminar, guardó su maleta también. Luego, se dispuso a _explorar_ la habitación, era más grande de lo que parecía, incluso tenía su propio baño y una ventana con vista al gran jardín. Mirando por la ventana supo que había anochecido completamente, ya no podría ir al comedor, no importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a comer algo ligero por las noches, bastaría con el paquete de galletas que su padre le dio antes de bajarse del auto.

Mañana seria su primer día de clases, empezó a alistar lo que iba a necesitar y efectivamente, también tenía su propio escritorio donde estaban los libros y útiles que usaría, tal y como su padre lo había dicho. En el tablero de la mesa se encontraba su horario de clases.

Tocaron a la puerta, era la misma mujer que lo habíatraído, venia para decirle que ya era hora de dormir, porque al parecer, cenar no era lo único que hacían demasiado temprano. También le comunicó que su asistencia a clases debía ser puntual, con esto último, se fue.

* * *

Él no necesitó que le recalcaran sobre llegar temprano, porque eso ya era un hábito suyo, aunque... tal vez llegó demasiado temprano. Entró al vacío salón de clases, todas las carpetas eran para dos personas, así que, inevitablemente tendría que sentarse con alguien. Decidió sentarse al fondo, en su anterior colegio siempre solía sentarse ahí, ya que la mayoría prefería sentarse adelante. Puso sus cuadernos y libros correspondientes a ese día sobre el tablero de la carpeta. Según lo que la monja le había comentado, dentro de unos minutos todos debían estar en el comedor para el desayuno. Extrañamente, él no tenía hambre.

Al estar su asiento al fondo, quedaba cerca de la ventana, así tendría con qué distraerse si las clases le parecían aburridas o su compañero o compañera de carpeta le parecía molesto. Ahora, era el cielo azul despejado quien tenía su completa atención, esto se vio interrumpido cuando oyó los pasos de alguien entrando al salón, lo ignoró, pero tuvo que darle importancia a ese _alguien_ , al sentir cómo la silla de su lado era retirada y posteriormente ocupada.

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser Yuu. Soy Alma.

Tenía el pelo corto y del mismo color que el suyo, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, gruesas cejas y una peculiar cicatriz que cruzaba el puente de su nariz. Era el mismo niño que había visto el día anterior, aquel que estaba hablando animadamente con las plantas.

Raro, pensó.

Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana, haciendo de cuenta que no había visto a nadie, ignorando completamente la presencia del otro niño que decía llamarse Alma, así se aburriría de él y se iría, siempre funcionaba.

Mas no fue así, porque en ningún momento escuchó sonido de la silla moverse. De reojo miró a su lado, encontrándose con una mirada fija y una tonta sonrisa dirigida a él, quiso saltar de su asiento por el susto. Ese niño sí que era espeluznante. Fue su estómago el encargado de hacerlo quedar en ridículo cuando este emitió un gruñido lo suficientemente audible para los ellos, inmediatamente, sus mejillas se pintaron de un leve color rojizo, la sonrisa del otro niño se ensanchó un poco más. Su vista regresó a la ventana.

-¿Tienes hambre? No te vi en el comedor. Toma, puedes comer un poco.

Sintió algo chocando contra su codo, era un pequeño frasco blanco. El otro niño le decía que podía tomarlo con confianza.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó dudoso, mientras agarraba el frasco.

Los ojos de Alma brillaron y pareció como si estuviera a punto de decir algo muy importante.

-¡Es mayonesa! ¡Es la mejor comida del mundo! Deberías probarla.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir el envase, varios niños y niñas entraron al salón, seguidos del profesor. Alma guardó rápidamente frasco y se puso de pie. Los demás niños se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares, quedándose de pie. El profesor se paró al frente y saludó, posteriormente, todos respondieron al saludo en un tono uniforme de voz, para luego tonar asiento cuando el profesor se los indicó.

El docente notó su presencia, llamándolo al frente para poder presentarlo ante todos como el nuevo alumno. Le preguntó dónde le gustaría sentarse, él respondió sin dudar, se sentaría en el mismo lugar donde estaba sentado antes. Cuando se estaba dirigiendo a su _nuevo_ sitio, pudo escuchar los murmureos y cuchicheos, no les dio importancia.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal, salvo por su compañero de carpeta, no paraba de buscar una oportunidad de conversar con él. Era molesto. Él hacía de oídos sordos, mostrando que las clases eran realmente interesantes.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, semanas y meses, se fue acostumbrando a todo lo relacionado a su nuevo colegio, incluso a ese extraño horario de comida. Fue en uno de esos momentos cuando estaba haciendo fila para pedir su orden al cocinero que no pudo evitar escuchar una peculiar conversación.

-Es Yuu. El alumno nuevo -una chillona voz habló. Estaban hablando de él.

-Me hubiera gustado hacer el trabajo con él -dijo otra.

-Es una lástima. Él está con Alma -rápidamente el tono alegre cambió a uno despectivo al mencionar aquel nombre.

-A él parece no incomodarle su presencia. ¿Crees que sean amigos? -preguntó preocupada.

-¡Ay no! Sería terrible -se escandalizó la otra.

Suficiente.

Salió de la fila y dejó la charola donde la encontró. Ya no tenía hambre, aquella conversación le había quitado el apetito. Si había algo que detestara más que las personas molestas, eran las personas molestas e hipócritas. Esta no era la primera vez que escuchaba una conversación o comentarios así, los había oído desde el primer día de clases cuando decidió sentarse con Alma, esta vez había sido el límite de su paciencia. Era exactamente esto una de sus principales razones por las que no le agradaba este lugar, lleno de niños ricos y mimados.

Esas expresiones de disgusto y molestia se hacían presentes en sus rostros cuando el sujeto de su malestar ayudaba a los profesores haciéndoles favores, participaba en clases o simplemente su _despreocupada_ actitud. Él no lo entendía, el por qué sonreía a pesar de ser rechazado por los demás, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si aquello no le afectara.

Entró a su habitación, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Entre los cajones de su escritorio buscó el paquete de galletas que su padre le había traído la última vez que vino a visitarlo, al encontrarlo, sacó solo una y guardó el resto. Su mirada se posó en la vacía cama del lado, en ella únicamente se encontraba aquel peluche rosado. Al terminar de comer, ordenó los libros y cuadernos de su escritorio, hoy tendría _visita_.

Tal y como esas molestas niñas habían dicho, él tenía que hacer un trabajo con Alma. La designación de las parejas para el trabajo había sido por lista, al ser sus apellidos: Karma y Kanda, el profesor les comunicó que ambos debían hacer equipo. El tema fue elegido atravesó de un sorteo, tocándoles a ellos el papel en blanco, lo que significaba que debían investigar sobre un tema libre, una flor cualquiera que fuera de su gusto. Todo esto para el curso de Botánica.

Luego, se cambió el uniforme, poniéndose ropa más ligera. Su cabello ya había llegado hasta la altura de sus hombros, decidió amarrarlo en una pequeña coleta baja, resultando que algunos mechones escaparan del amarre.

Unos instantes después, escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al abrir, vio a Alma, él seguía con el uniforme. Pasaron adentro, y lo primero que hizo fue echarse en la cama que no era la de él, en la cama de su compañero de cuarto.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -preguntó, viendo como el otro se ponía más cómodo, abrazando aquel extraño peluche.

-Hola, Yuu -saludó él, entrecerrando los ojos. Lucia cansado.- Solo voy a tomar una pequeña siesta. Me despiertas luego, ¿sí? -y con esto último, se quedó dormido.

Los suaves ronquidos no se hicieron esperar, en poco tiempo Alma había entrado en sueño profundo. Una venita comenzó a resaltarse en su frente.

¡Qué pequeña siesta ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Tenían que hacer el trabajo!

Lo empujó de la cama hasta que estuvo a punto de caer de esta, despertó sobresaltado, dándose cuenta de su situación se agarró fuertemente de las sábanas y del peluche para no caer.

-¡Lavi, sálvame! -gritó en son de auxilio.

¿Lavi?

En su mente apareció el rostro del molesto pelirrojo que lo acosaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-No puedes venir como si nada y echarte a dormir en una cama que no es tuya.

-¡Pero si es mi cama!

Un momento.

Entonces... ¿Alma era su compañero de cuarto?

Todo este tiempo había vivido en la ignorancia de saber quién era el misterioso niño que compartía cuarto con él. Porque ya le parecía raro que cuando se despertara por las mañanas solo encontrara la cama tendida y por las noches no apareciera hasta que él ya estuviera dormido. Extraño, pensó en aquel entonces. Siendo la Madre superiora quien se revisara los cuartos para verificar que todos los niños estuvieran durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Qué estúpido fue.

-¿Ese raro conejo tuyo se llama Lavi?

Bueno. A veces su cerebro se dignaba a hacer preguntas fuera del lugar.

-¡Si! A que es lindo, ¿verdad? -acercando el esponjoso juguete a su rostro.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo diferente al que quería.

-El trabajo.

Alma lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Cuál trabajo?

-El de botánica.

-¿Había un trabajo en...? ¡Ah, sí! El trabajo... -rio nerviosamente.- Ups. Lo había olvidado. Lo siento.

Quiso abofetearse. Alma podía llegar a ser realmente despistado.

-Es que no dormí mucho ayer y luego del almuerzo, tuve ganas de dormir un poco.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces en la noche? -preguntó a modo de interrogatorio.

-Estoy en el jardín. La Madre superiora lo sabe. Le doy las buenas noches a las plantas.

En este momento, Alma era quien se llevaba el primer puesto en su lista de rarezas vistas en su corta vida. ¿Hablar con las plantas? Qué absurdo.

-¿Piensas que hablar con las plantas suena absurdo? -él pareció haber leído sus pensamientos- La expresión en tu rostro me lo dice. ¿Sabes? Las plantas reaccionan ante la voz y el estado de ánimo de las personas, no está comprobado científicamente pero ayuda bastante para que ellas crezcan sanamente -y con una sonrisa concluyó su discurso.

Alma se sentó sobre la suave superficie del colchón con las piernas cruzadas entre sí, poniendo a Lavi a su costado. Lo estaba observando fijamente. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? Entonces, a Alma pareció ocurrírsele algo. Bajó con rapidez de la cama, abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Sacó un enorme libro pesado parecido a la biblia que tenía su padre, poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Él le pidió que se acercara, claramente pudo leer el título de aquel ejemplar.

"El Atlas Del Reino Vegetal"

-Con esto podremos realizar el trabajo -dijo- Tengo una idea de lo que podríamos hacer.

Él miró atento a lo que hacía, viendo como pasaba y pasaba hoja por hoja. Al final, se detuvo, al parecer, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Aquí está! -exclamó- _Nelumbo nucífera_. Eso será lo que investigaremos, ¿qué te parece?

Al ver que él no decía nada, levantó el pesado libro, de tal manera que él pudiera ver a lo que se refería. Una flor fue lo que vio.

-También llamada vulgarmente como loto sagrado, loto indio o rosa del Nilo. Es una planta acuática que florece en el agua,Es famosa la longevidad de sus semillas, que pueden germinar ¡después de tres siglos! ¿No es sorprendente?

Alma estaba realmente entusiasmado con la idea. Por esta vez le daría la razón. Además, a él también le llamaba la atención.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?

-Fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Me gusta la jardinería -sonrió.

Cerró el libro-biblia y lo guardó.

-Hay flores de loto en el estanque. Vayamos antes de que sea tarde.

Así, ambos fueron al estanque que se encontraba cerca del jardín. Las hermosas flores rosa pálido estaban sobre las hojas flotantes en el agua del estanque. Realmente eran hermosas.

-Esta planta es símbolo de pureza, además tiene la particularidad de crecer incluso en el lodo; es decir llega como una bendición para mejorar una situación. La flor de esta planta es mi favorita. ¿A ti te gustan, Yuu?

Él se quedó admirando las flores que estaban en el agua, solo algunas habían florecido.

-Florecen en primavera, justo en la misma estación que el Corso de la Amistad, ya falta poco para eso –Alma paró de hablar por un momento, ahora, él también miraba las flores- Cuando florezcan, ¿podemos venir a verlas?

Él únicamente movió la cabeza.

-Es una promesa entonces.

Alma trató de alcanzar una de ellas porque vio que a él le interesaban mucho, quería que las viera de más cerca, pero no pudo, su brazo no la alcanzaba a pesar que se estaba estirando todo lo que podía. Entonces, él lo intentó, al ser más alto, sus extremidades eran más grandes para poder compensar su estatura. Solo un poco más y la alcanzaría, las yemas de sus dedos ya podían tocar uno de los pétalos, si se acercaba un poco…

¡Plash!

Cayó al agua, mojándose completamente, su cabello se adhirió a su rostro y sintió un ligero peso sobre su cabeza. La flor fue empujada por las ondas del agua hasta la orilla, tan cerca que Alma pudo agarrarla, no obstante, no la sacó del agua, solamente se aseguró que no se volviera a alejar.

Seguidamente, Alma estalló en carcajadas, llegando incluso a poner su mano en su abdomen. Él no le encontró la gracia a su situación, hasta que escuchó un croar, miró a todos lados buscando la fuente de aquel sonido, Alma entre risas le señaló su cabeza. Hizo caso a su indicación, y si, había una rana en su cabeza, era una muy pequeña. Cuando quiso atraparla, esta saltó al agua, sumergiéndose nuevamente. Enojado le pidió que lo ayudara. El otro niño dejó de reírse por un momento, aunque poco pudo hacer para evitarlo. Le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua, él fue más listo y lo jaló hacia sí mismo, haciendo que también cayera al agua. Ahora ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones y en la misma situación. Totalmente mojados.

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa socarrona, se había salido con las suya.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ahora ambos estamos empapados!

-Tsk.

-¡Esta vez me las pagaras, Yuu!

Si hubiera prestado atención a lo que había dicho Alma, habría tenido la oportunidad de esquivar el chapotazo de agua que lo mojo de lleno en la cara.

Bien. Si guerra quería, guerra tendría.

De esta manera, este fue el comienzo de una gran batalla acuática en el estanque, claro, cuidando de no hacer daño a las plantas y animales que había ahí. Ninguno de los dos tenía el pensamiento de darse por vencido, los dos eran malos perdedores. En medio de su pelea comenzaron a decirse sus verdades en la cara que tanto habían estado reprimiéndose.

-¡Lo único que yo quería era ser tu amigo! Pero me he dado cuenta que eres un amargado sin razón!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Tú eres un idiota que habla con plantas!

-¡Sr. Tenebroso!

-¡Idiota!

La Madre superiora se encontraba tranquilamente en su oficina, cuando fue notificada que dos alumnos estaban peleando en el estanque. Inmediatamente, fue al lugar de los hechos.

Era verdad.

-Alma Karma. Kanda Yuu. En este momento, salgan del agua –habló en voz firme, sin la necesidad de levantar el tono de voz para eso.

Los niños pararon de pelear e insultarse, la Madre superiora los había atrapado con las _manos en la masa_ , aunque en este caso, era en el agua. Dejaron de tirarse agua y salieron del estanque, sus ropas estaban chorreando agua. Primero los llevaron a los baños, donde les trajeron ropa limpia y seca. Ella los miró retadoramente, habían roto varias normas del reglamento. Los escoltó hasta su habitación, en donde estarían hasta que reflexionaran sobre sus actos, ya después vendría su castigo.

-Se quedaran en su habitación, meditando sobre lo que hicieron.

Ellos se quedaron castigados, mas cuando ella se retiró y oyeron que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar sus pasos, se miraron por momento, para luego reír. Rieron hasta que su garganta se los permitió, hasta que ya no pudieron más, hasta que empezaron a estornudar producto de haber estado bastante tiempo en el agua. Estaban resfriados, pero no les importó. Había sido tan divertido.

Sin darse cuenta, él había formado un lazo con Alma, uno muy especial.

* * *

Desde entonces, era normal que ambos estuvieran juntos. Él acompañaba a Alma al jardín, escuchando cómo hablaba con las plantas, contándoles su día. Era increíble, en ningún momento Alma se detuvo de hablar, era como si nunca se le acabara la saliva o se cansara de hablar. También iban juntos a la cocina, donde el cocinero le daba su porción de mayonesa en secreto, debía admitir que aunque la mayonesa no fuera completamente de su agrado, sabía bien con algunas comidas. Los murmullos y cuchicheos siguieron, hasta podía decir que aumentaron, pero no les importó. Que se amargaran solos la vida.

El tiempo pasó de una forma increíblemente rápida, o era que los días se le hacían así por estar acompañado. Pronto, todos se vieron rodeados de un ambiente alegre y emotivo, el motivo de esto era que pronto llegaría la primavera, y junto a ella, el aniversario de la ciudad y todas sus actividades en honor a esto.

-Yuu, ¿alguna vez has ido a ver el Corso de la Amistad?

-No.

-¿Por qué? Si es divertido.

-Es muy problemático ir. Prefiero estar en casa.

-Eres aguafiestas, Yuu –dijo aburrido- ¡El Corso será a final de mes! Me gustaría ir, sería la primera vez que iría a verlo.

-¿Nunca has ido?

-No. En este mes, mi abuela no puede venir a visitarme. Solo puedo salir si la persona autorizada viene a recogerme.

En cierto modo, pudo percibir la tristeza en aquella alegre voz.

* * *

Había averiguado preguntando a la Madre superiora si algo así era posible de realizar, ella le contestó que sí, solo necesitaba que esa persona encargada firmara algunos papeles y se podría conceder su petición. Su padre se sorprendió mucho cuando lo llamó para pedirle ese favor, le respondió entre lágrimas que si lo ayudaría.

Entró al cuarto, Alma estaba mirando por la ventana, observaba vagamente el jardín, mirando también como los demás niños eran recogidos por sus padres y lo contentos que estaban. Al cerrarse la puerta, Alma volteo a verlo. Su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Yuu!

-Buenos días –se limitó él a decir, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría- ¿Quieresiralcorso?

Esto no es error de ortografía, es que así de atropelladas le salieron las palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer invitaciones a los demás.

-¿Al corso? ¡Claro que sí! –contestó sin dudar, pero esto cambió repentinamente al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle- Pero no puedo, no vendrán a recogerme.

Otra vez ese tono de tristeza.

-Tsk. Cámbiate.

-¿Uhm? -Alma no entendía nada.

-Solo cámbiate. He conseguido permiso para que puedas salir.

Bastó que dijera eso para que Alma saltara sobre él, abrazándolo y demostrando lo muy agradecido que estaba con él, diciendo que era el mejor amigo del mundo que podría tener.

-Bájate, Alma. Pesas mucho.

Llegaron al corso, estaba repleto de personas, a penas y podía pasar sin ser pisado por los demás. Su padre se había quedado atrás, diciéndoles que tuvieran cuidado. Alma lo llevaba, era comprensible en cierto modo, después de todo, era la primera vez que venía a ver el corso.

-Apúrate, Yuu. ¡Ya va a comenzar!

Finalmente logaron llegar al frente, donde pudieron ver que el corso estaba por comenzar. Alma no paraba de asombrarse más y más con cada carro alegórico que pasaba frente a ellos. Él no entendía la razón por la que las chicas que iban en la parte de arriba del carro alegórico lanzaran dulces mientras pasaban frente a las personas, incluso Alma había salido del límite permitido para recoger algunos. Eso no fue todo, las personas se descontrolaron cuando el carro alegórico más bonito y grande hizo acto de presencia en el Corso de la Amistad. Fue ahí que Alma le preguntó.

-Yuu, ¿tú crees que regalen tarros de mayonesa?

-No seas tonto, solo regalan dulces.

Sabía que la mayonesa era la comida favorita de Alma, pero era bastante obvio que aquí no regalaban mayonesa.

Él vio como las personas se amontonaron al frente del carro, esperando ansiosos a que la mujer de arriba lanzara los obsequios. Entonces, las cosas se salieron de control, siendo empujado por las personas que estaban detrás de él, quienes habían decidido salir al ver que la chica no solo regalaría simples dulces, daría pequeños accesorios a quienes llegaran primero. Las personas se descontrolaron y en algún punto de todo el desorden causado, él terminó fuera del límite permitido. Escuchó como su padre lo llamaba desesperadamente.

-¡Aquí estoy! –quiso decir, pero no pudo.

El fuerte sonido de una bocina lo desubicó por completo, seguidamente, solo sintió como era golpeado fuertemente y los gritos de desesperación de las personas. La voz de Alma y su padre sobresalía de entre todos.

-¡Yuu! ¡Cuidado!

Después de eso, todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bien, esta es mi versión de la historia de Alma y Kanda pero en un colegio religioso donde a Alma le gusta la jardinería(?) Perdonen a mi cerebro, últimamente anda fuera del espacio u.u

Creo que es en este punto donde la mayoría sospecha sobre quien es realmente Allen, me alegra mucho, porque quiere decir que están atentas a los detalles que pongo

Me hace muy feliz recibir sus review o comentarios, gracias a todas ustedes!

Yo iré a tomar un café en compañía de mi pan con mantequilla mientras disfruto de lo que vendrá adelante en esta historia. Yo ya quiero llegar ahi :)

Este es un capitulo dedicado a mi querida Misaki por su cumpleaños! aunque fue la semana pasada, pero ya saben, más vale tarde que nunca(?)

Gracias por leer!

Pays de manzana para ustedes


	11. Chapter 11: Culpa

Notas de autora:

Me estoy malacostumbrado a publicar los capítulos en domingo, cuando se suponía que debía publicarlos los sábados. ¿La razón? Esta semana he estado demasiado ocupada, apenas y tenia tiempo para sentarme en mi escritorio y escribir algo. Ahora es cuando empiezo a maldecir haber terminado el colegio ;-;

Dejando mi drama de lado. Aqui les dejo el capitulo, el cual fue escrito mientras comía panetón y galletas Soda con mermelada de fresa, mientras escuchaba "Caliente Caliente" de Raffaela Carrá(?)

Advertencias: AU, OoC (sorry, Kanda u.u), llanto, muerte, Yullen, más llanto.

Diclaimer:  -man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **11\. Culpa**

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Un empalagoso olor entró en el lugar donde se encontraba, invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en su propia habitación, se sintió confundido. Intentó sentarse, pero el malestar corporal lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente. Luego de varios intentos, por fin pudo lograrlo.

Se vio a sí mismo, había estado recostado sobre las sábanas de la cama, no adentro. La ropa que llevaba puesta no era la que normalmente usaba para estar en casa, era ropa para salir. Con pesadez bajó de la cama, dándose cuenta que tenía los zapatos puestos, también. Fue hasta quedar frente el espejo que tenía el armario, aquel de cuerpo completo.

Un hematoma en su brazo llamó su atención, no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente visible como para cubrir la mayor parte de su antebrazo. Tocó la zona afectada, causando que sus actos reflejos actuaran inmediatamente, haciendo que su mano se alejara. Dolía.

¿Qué había pasado?

A penas tenia vagos recuerdos de haber estado en el corso con su padre y Alma. El más grande y bonito carro alegórico se encontraba pasando frente a ellos, Alma preguntándole si regalarían tarros de mayonesa. Luego, todo se salió de control...

 _¡Yuu! ¡Cuidado!_

Salió apresuradamente de su cuarto, buscando a su padre.

Lo último que recordaba era haber terminado fuera del límite permitido para los espectadores del corso, el fuerte sonido de una bocina y aquellos gritos que lo llamaban, para finalmente perder el conocimiento.

El dulce y molesto aroma fue el que lo guió hasta donde se encontraba su padre. En la cocina. Lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas, tomando con suma tranquilidad una caliente bebida. El empalagoso olor inundaba la habitación, en la mesa se hallaba una transparente jarra contenedora de un líquido amarillo verdoso, esta era la fuente del olor. Reconoció inmediatamente la humeante bebida, era la receta especial de infusión de hierbas endulzada con miel, algo utilizado por su padre para mantener la calma ante situaciones _desesperadas_.

Todo aquello le dio mala espina.

-¿Dónde está Alma? -preguntó sin más, olvidándose de dar los buenos días primero.

Trató de ocultar esa incomoda sensación que poco a poco iba creciendo dentro suyo, aquella que le hacía sentir un molesto nudo en la garganta.

Su padre tampoco titubeó en ningún momento al decir lo que tanto quería saber.

-Alma está en el hospital.

Entonces, lo comprendió todo.

En un intento desesperado de último momento, Alma había logrado quitarlo del camino, poniéndolo fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de salvarse a sí mismo. Ahora se encontraba asumiendo la responsabilidad de sus inconscientes actos... en el hospital.

Le pidió a su padre que lo llevara donde estaba Alma, él le respondió que no podía hacerlo. Alma había sido trasladado a un hospital privado, solo las personas autorizadas tenían permitido visitar a los pacientes que se encontraban hospitalizados. Alma estaba en la sección de Cuidados Intensivos, la seguridad era más estricta ahí.

Lo que pidió le fue denegado.

En el periódico, televisión y radio, el incidente ocurrido en el corso se transmitió. Se decía que la causa del accidente fueron las fallas mecánicas por falta de mantenimiento. La noticia pasó de boca en boca, cada una agregándole o quitándole algún detalle.

Él volvió a ir al colegio tan pronto se sintió mejor, las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad, excepto por el hecho de que ahora el asiento de su lado estaba vacío y en el dormitorio solo estaba él.

Alma ya no estaba.

Sin darse cuenta, aquel niño de gruesas cejas y cicatriz en la nariz se había convertido en una persona importante para él. Y a pesar de haberle parecido raro y molesto en un principio, paso de ser un simple compañero de clase por un año a ser alguien especial, un amigo. Fue poco el tiempo que le bastó a Alma para entrar en monótona y aburrida vida para darle luz y color.

Las malas lenguas sobre el desafortunado hecho no se hicieron esperar, los rumores y cuchicheos se hicieron presentes en las hipócritas de aquellos que decían llamarse sus _compañeros_. Le importaba tres miserables rábanos lo que digieran, no obstante, no podía evitar que un nuevo sentimiento comenzara a invadirlo y sofocarlo lentamente.

Él fue llamado a acudir a la oficina de la Madre superiora, todos lo miraron expectantes, con la curiosidad plasmada en sus rostros. Él no lo entendió, no era la primera vez que iba ahí, ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores por sus constantes peleas con Alma. Al llegar, una persona que le era desconocida también lo esperaba, su mirar se dirigió hacia él.

¿Quién era?

La Madre Superiora le informó que el padre de Alma había venido para llevarlo donde su hijo, porque Alma quería verlo.

Un mes había pasado desde aquel fatídico día, treinta días sin tener noticia alguna, cuatro semanas de estar conviviendo con ese molesto sentimiento.

Esto se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Aquel hombre no desconocido -porque ahora sabía quién era- lo guió por los pasillos del hospital, la sección de Cuidados Intensivos quedaba casi en el último piso de aquel enorme edificio. Caminaron hasta llegar a una determinada puerta. El hombre de mayor edad solo le pidió que fuera discreto, luego se fue.

Incluso desde donde se encontraba, podía escuchar claramente los quejidos de dolor que provenían del interior de la habitación frente a la que estaba parado. Comenzó a morder su labio inferior. Tocó suavemente la puerta, recibiendo un débil "pase" que le indicó que podía entrar. Giró la perilla para ingresar.

La desconcertante sonrisa de Alma lo recibió, transmitiéndole la alegría que sentía de verlo. Por su parte, no cabía en su entendimiento el porqué de aquella sonrisa.

¿Acaso no estaba sufriendo? Él lo había escuchado.

¿No le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido? ¿Aunque sea un poco? Porque después de todo, él era el causante de su actual estado.

Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Nada.

No podía hacer absolutamente nada, todo este tiempo se sintió impotente por eso, era un sentir tan molesto. Mas ese no fue el único sentimiento que se alojó en él. Había otro que estuvo devorándolo, abrumándolo, atormentándolo, carcomiendo sus pensamientos, su conciencia no estaba tranquila. Despertando en medio de la noche con el rostro empapado era una clara prueba de ello.

La culpa.

Era asfixiante.

-Yuu.

Inclusive su forma de llamarlo era la misma. No había cambiado en nada.

Lo miró. La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las vendas, excepto su rostro. Estaba conectado a varias máquinas que desconocía cuáles eran sus funciones, agujas incrustadas en sus brazos. Solo con verlo podía sentir el dolor.

-¿Por qué?

Sus labios pronunciaron la incógnita que deseó saber desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué?

Alma no lo entendió. No era novedad. Alma siempre fue algo lento para entender lo que quería decirle.

-¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro contrario.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le contestó. A él le pareció que fingía demencia.

-¡Salvarme! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Su fingida tranquilidad se había ido al cuerno hace bastante tiempo. Solo que ahora, ya no se molestaba tratando de ocultarla.

Alma arrugó el borde de las blancas sabanas, su mirada bajó. Estuvo en esa posición por varios minutos. Él ya comenzaba a desesperarse, lamentablemente él no había sido dotado de la gran capacidad de la paciencia. Finalmente, Alma decidió darle la cara.

En su semblante estaba pintada la sonrisa más feliz que había visto.

-Porque somos amigos.

Aunque la intención de Alma había sido no preocuparle, falló terriblemente. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, mojándolas. Su cuerpo actuó solo, tal vez las raras costumbres de su padre se le estaban pegando. Abrazó a Alma, cuidando de no hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho.

-Lo siento -se disculpó- No quería que te sintieras responsable por lo que pasó.

-Tonto.

Y esa fue su forma de decirle que aquello era innecesario, que era él quien debía decir aquellas palabras y no Alma. Su amigo lloró con más intensidad que antes, soltando pequeños quejidos de dolor en el proceso. Él le permitió llorar en si hombro todo lo que quisiese, aunque sea, quería ser capaz de aliviar algo del dolor que Alma estaba sintiendo, aunque sea solo un poco.

Cuando el llanto hubo cesado, Alma habló.

-¿Recuerdas que veríamos juntos a las flores de loto florecer?

-Sí.

-Lamento no poder cumplir eso.

Y con un sonriente rostro, Alma _durmió_ entre sus brazos.

* * *

Despertó más temprano de lo habitual, aun no amanecía, era normal. Después de todo, era invierno, una estación donde los días eran cortos y las noches largas.

Las cortinas de su habitación estaban abiertas, mostrándole el todavía oscuro panorama de afuera. Su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana le decía que no había sollozado inconscientemente mientras dormía. Como todos los años, él solía tener ese sueño donde rememoraba sus días en el colegio religioso, recordando a Alma. Cuando él cumplió con el último deseo de Alma.

Seis años habían pasado desde que Alma cayó profundamente dormido entre sus brazos, entretanto él trataba de aminorar un poco de su congoja. Luego de aquello, él entró en un pequeño lapsus de depresión, mostrándose bastante distante con otras personas, volviéndose arisco cuando alguien intentaba acercarse a él, incluso tuvo ese comportamiento con su padre. Construyó una barrera entre él y los demás.

Colocó una mano sobre su frente, llevándola hacia atrás, los cabellos de su flequillo quedaron despeinados después de eso.

Su padre fue quien decidió acabar con esa apática actitud suya. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos -pese a que se opuso-, susurrándole al oído las palabras de Alma, recordándole que a él no le hubiera gustado verlo en ese estado tan penoso, que a él le hubiera gustado verlo feliz aunque tuviera esa cara de amargado. Ese día se permitió desahogarse todo lo que había estado guardando todo este tiempo, llorando todo lo que no pudo cuando vio por última vez a Alma.

* * *

Observó el pequeño paquete envuelto en una franela roja que su padre le había entregado justo antes de irse a la preparatoria. Al parecer, hoy le habían dado un día libre, así que se dio el gusto de prepararle la merienda, pese a sus quejas de que ya no era un niño para estar llevando comida para el receso, su padre le insistió tanto que terminó aceptándolo. Desató el nudo de la franela, desatapando el pequeño recipiente rectangular que contenía su _merienda_. Contempló atentamente el contenido. Reconoció al proviso aquel dulce japonés hecho de harina de arroz y cubierto con salsa de soya y azúcar, el cual estaba en forma de brochetas.

Su padre sabía perfectamente que a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces. ¿Por qué mandarle aquello? Tal vez era su forma de _alegrarle_ el día.

De todas manera, pese a no ser de su gusto, no iba a botarlos, era comida y la comida no se desperdiciaba por nada del mundo.

Puede que al estúpido _brote de habas_ le gustase. No perdía nada intentándolo.

Entró en la pieza cuando el mocoso estaba cantando la última estrofa del cántico. Allen giró a verlo, sus plateado ojos denotaban asombro, inesperadamente se acercó a él, quedando enfrente. La diferencia de alturas se hizo presente y bastante notable, le costaba creer que ese chiquillo fuera mayor que él, su cuerpo no lo demostraba. Esos ojos lo observaban atentamente sin siquiera pestañear en ningún momento.

¿Qué tanto le veía? ¿Acaso tenia monos en la cara?

Estuvo a punto de mandarle un golpe para que despabilara, cuando el desagraciado mocoso habló.

-¿Es lo que te identificará como parte de tu salón? -preguntó, señalando la casaca que llevaba puesta.

Debido a que el día amaneció nublado, estaba haciendo frío, su padre le sugirió que usara la casaca que tenía, el chaleco del uniforme no lo abrigaría lo suficiente.

-Si.

-Es bonita -sonrió.

A pesar de la escasa luz que iluminaba ese espacio, él fue capaz de ver claramente su sonrisa, así como también, notó que el canosos chiquillo se veía enfermo, estaba más pálido e lo normal, su piel tenía una tonalidad de blanco más intenso, se veía cansado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Él no era de preocuparse por los demás y demostrarlo abiertamente, no, él no era esa clase de personas.

Ambos caminaron hasta las mesas blancas de porcelana. La mueca en el rostro de Allen se desencajó por un instante.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -le respondió con otra pregunta, estaba tranquilo.

-Te ves enfermo.

De un alto, los dos chicos se sentaron en la fría superficie de las mesas, una distancia prudente seguía presente entre ellos.

-debe ser porque no he almorzado y ayer me quedé despierto hasta tarde, hoy no tuve oportunidad de descansar un poco -bostezó.

La pequeña caja de almuerzo fue extendida hacia Allen, la cual choco contra su pierna. Allen solo observó lo que se le e era entregado.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó curioso.

Tomó la cajita entre sus manos, quitando la tela envolvente, colocándola sobre sus piernas. Al abrir el recipiente, sus ojos brillaron. Hace mucho que no probaba unos de esos.

¡Eran _mitarashi dangos_! ¡Sus favoritos!

-Gracias, Kanda -volvió a sonreír- ¿Acaso te preocupé?

Aquello último fue algo para molestarlo.

-Che. Solo come y calla.

Allen rió por un momento. Era divertido molestar a Kanda con cosas tan banales.

Los dos miraban en diferentes direcciones, ambas contrarias a la otra. Solo Timcanpy era el único que hacia ruidos con sus gorjeos. Allen tenía la vista puesta sobre la gran ventana, apreciaba la gran luna que había esta noche, Kanda solo observaba la puerta., cenizas y obsidianas no chocaron en ningún instante, cada quien estaba en su mundo. El silencio era una buena forma de sentirse cómodos, pero fue Allen el encargado de romper aquella tranquilidad tan cómoda y acogedora.

-Kanda... -lo llamó.

Hoy era noche de luna llena, por eso, esta noche estaba más iluminada que las anteriores. Notoriamente pudo ver el cambio de expresiones en el rostro del estúpido brote de habas, como había cambiado de uno alegre a uno más melancólico. Sintió familiaridad con esa expresión.

-¿Has sentido culpa alguna vez? -preguntó, sus ojos estaban posados en el fondo vació de la diminuta caja.

Su mirada estaba perdida.

Bajó de la mesa, el otro chico aún tenía la mirada agachada. Caminó hasta quedar frente a él, aun así, el estúpido garbanzo no le puso atención en lo más mínimo, parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar, en otro mundo. Colocó su mano en el mentón del más pequeño, lo alzó para que ambos pares de ojos cruzaran miradas. De esta manera, vio que ese pulcro rostro estaba siendo bañando por lágrimas, también que se estaba conteniendo los sollozos. Se veía tan frágil, tan destrozado. Desde hace mucho que su raciocinio no estaba al 100%, porque de alguna manera, él terminó cayendo en el encanto del ser que tenía enfrente. Lo atrajo hacia sí, provocando que Allen tuviera que poner sus manos en el borde de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Sus labios fueron unidos en un ósculo.

Desde aquel día en el salón de música, ellos no habían vuelto a tocar el tema sobre lo ocurrido en ese lugar. Lo habían hecho como en un son de paz, por así decirlo. O tal vez eran demasiado _tímidos_ para hablar de ello. No obstante, ahora eso no importaba.

Sus labios estaban tan fríos como la primera vez que los besó, ¿tendría hipotermia?, el salado sabor de las lágrimas se mezcló entre la unión de ambos. Allen colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, como si no quisiera ser separado de él, por su parte, él dejó su mentón para ahora ser quien pusiera las manos sobre la mesa.

-Kanda... -dijo su nombre.

Su llanto había cesado. Sin darle un previo aviso de sus acciones y aun con los brazos en su cuello, bajó completamente de la mesa, pero no había calculado muy bien su aterrizaje. Terminó tropezando con sus propios pies, haciendo que anda cayera bruscamente al suelo de espaldas con él encima. Timcanpy voló alrededor de ellos, comprobando si estaban bien. Inmediatamente, Kanda se quejó del dolor de la caída.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces, estúpido?

Él no le contestó, Desde la posición en donde estaba, los latidos del corazón de Kanda podían ser escuchados fácilmente, su cuerpo era tan cálido. Se acurrucó sobre su pecho al ver que Kanda no hacia ningún intento por levantarse a pesar de que el suelo estaba realmente lleno de polvo. Y no fue hasta que sintió que su cuerpo era apresado por los brazos contrarios, que entendió sin palabras que le permitían expulsar todo aquello que estuvo reteniendo por tantos años.

Porque él lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente, el desesperante sentimiento de culpa. Él había pasado por lo mismo, porque ese era el mismo sentir que tuvo cuando Alma lo salvó. Culpable de ser el causante de la desgracia de alguien querido.

* * *

N/A:

Como dije arriba, esta semana ha sido de lo más ocupada , nunca este tan ocupada en mi vida. Habían exámenes, intervenciones, practicas en el laboratorio, practicas en el taller, ingles, exposiciones, polladas y más. Luego de eso, llegaba a casa y dormía, mis pobres pies me estaban matando. Solo tenia tiempo después de volver de clases en la noche, pero no podía porque tenia un horrible bloqueo que no me permitió escribir nada hasta ayer, donde estuve hasta media noche y a penas iba en la mitad, en la mañana terminé todo u.u

Es cansado y realmente, quise tomarme un descanso esta semana, pero hubo un agradable inconveniente que me impidió hacerlo. Una querida lectora haba escrito un bello one-shot. Simplemente no podía dejarlas sin el capitulo de esta semana :´)

Los capitulos que faltan puedo contarlos con la palma de mi mano :D

Eso es todo. Ah. Gracias a todas las que comentan y leen. Realmente gracias.

Gracias por leer :D


	12. Chapter 12: El anuario de Black Order

Notas de autora:

Declaro oficialmente como nuevo dia de actualización los domingos(?)

¿Se acuerdan que les mencioné en capítulos anteriores que se venia lo bueno? Pues... A este capitulo me refería. No me maten :)

No tengo más que decir, así que disfruten.

Advertencias: AU, OoC, cartulinas molestas y libros polvorientos.

Diclaimer:  -man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **12\. El anuario de Black Order**

Desde una temprana edad, el trayecto de su vida siempre estuvo lleno de tropiezos y caídas que eran seguidos de reproches y sermones por parte de las personas a su alrededor. Fracaso tras fracaso, la llevaron a considerarse alguien a quien las cosas nunca le saldrían bien. Una inútil.

A pesar de todo aquello, seguía buscando el motivo por el que se encontraba en esta vida, la razón para darle sentido a su patética existencia.

De esta manera, terminó encontrándose frente a la gran puerta principal de la preparatoria nocturna Black Order, su antigua casa de estudios.

Era sábado, en una fría tarde de invierno a finales de noviembre. No había sido buena idea en venir en un día como ese. Sábado era un día no laborable para instituciones públicas o del Estado, no había atención al público. Sin embargo, la cuestión por la que llegó ahí era realmente importante.

Después de haber sido despedida de un centenar de trabajos consecutivamente por ineficacia laboral debido a su torpeza, por fin había logrado encontrar el que sería el trabajo perfecto, incluso se podría decir que fue hecho para ella. No obstante, había un pequeño inconveniente que la hizo terminar en Black Order. Un pequeño detalle que había pasado desapercibido por ella y que era un requisito sumamente necesario para que pudiera solicitar el tan anhelado puesto de trabajo. Su certificado de estudios en preparatoria. Dicho documento se le había sido entregado cuando ella había culminado la ejerción de sus estudios. El problema era que aquel documento se encontraba actualmente extraviado.

Buscó y rebuscó pero no lo halló.

¿Qué lugar de su casa no había sido revisado minuciosamente?

Exacto. Ninguno.

Todo, absolutamente todo. Cada minúsculo rincón de su casa había sido revisado con sumo cuidado, con la esperanza de encontrarlo. A pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no lo encontró.

Recordó cuando estuvo sentada en su cama sin saber que hacer exactamente. Sino presentaba el portafolio con los documentos que se le solicitaban hasta fin de este mes, perdería tan valiosa oportunidad y una oportunidad como esa no se repetía dos veces en la vida.

Estaba escrito que su vida fuera un fracaso.

Todo era culpa de su extrema torpeza, se dijo. Lo más probable era que lo haya botado a la basura pensando que era un viejo papel. Sintió sus esperanzas desaparecer como si fueran pompas de jabón.

En un intento por deshacerse un poco de su congoja, se desahogó contándole todo lo sucedido al señor que le alquilaba la casa, lo sorprendente de todo eso fue que encontró la solución a su tormentoso problema.

La preparatoria, en serio, se veía desierta, lo único que podía oír era al viento soplar. Tal vez debió venir el lunes, pero no pudo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan emocionada y motivada con respecto a algo que no pudo esperar un día más.

Aunque por su mente cruzó la idea de retirarse, intentó tocar una vez más y esperar unos cuantos minutos adicionales. El sonido de huecas pisadas acercándose la alertaron que pronto su llamado seria atendido. La pequeña ventanilla superior de la puerta se abrió, mostrando al vigilante. Lo saludó dándole las buenas tardes y le informó sobre el motivo de su visita. El hombre la miró como queriéndose asegurar que lo que había dicho fuera cierto y que no fuera una persona sospechosa. Luego, le pidió su documento de identificación, lo revisó, dándole el _visto bueno_ y permitiéndole pasar.

Fue una dicha enorme el saber que el Director Académico se encontraba en la preparatoria. Se disculpó con el guardia por las molestias causadas y le agradeció, para finalmente entrar.

Sintió que estaba en un desconocido lugar, todo lucia tan... diferente a como recordaba que era. Por eso, aquel fue el motivo por el que terminó perdiéndose mientras trataba de buscar la oficina del director.

Caminando por entre los diferentes pasillos y aulas, rememoró en su conciencia la primera vez que estuvo aquí, su primer día de clases en la preparatoria hace diez años, cuando apenas tenía dieciséis. Se detuvo frente al que alguna vez había sido su salón de clases, la nostalgia de sus días de preparatoria vividos ahí apareció. Pasó por cada una de las carpetas, viendo mentalmente a cada uno de sus compañeros sentados ahí. Su caminar cesó al llegar a una carpeta en especial, la que quedaba frente al escritorio del profesor.

Le habría gustado que todos estuvieran juntos hasta el último día de clases de preparatoria.

La posición de las agujas del reloj del salón de clases le indicó que realmente había pasado bastante tiempo distrayéndose en sus propios pensamientos y que aún no iba al lugar que debía ir. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la entrada del aula. Un gran susto fue el que se llevó al ver aparecer repentinamente al hombre encargado de la limpieza, no lo había visto llegar. Se disculpó innumerables veces por las molestias ocasionadas y que no había sido su intención interrumpir en su labor.

Terminó de disculparse cuando el hombre le preguntó la razón de que se encontrara aquí, con algo de vergüenza dijo que se había perdido tratando de encontrar la oficina académica.

Oh. Aquel encargado de limpieza había resultado ser una persona muy amable al indicarle el curso que debía seguir para llegar a su destino. Con precaución de no perderse nuevamente, siguió todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra, logrando su objetivo desde que entró al recinto educativo.

Dirección Académica.

* * *

Lo único que en este preciso momento quería era estar en casa, descansando en su acogedor sillón frente a la cálida chimenea, tomando un delicioso chocolate caliente preparado por su querida Lenalee.

Definitivamente, eso era lo que quería y debía estar haciendo.

No estar en su oficina, llenando registros en un sábado.

Se suponía que su horario de trabajo era de lunes a viernes, no sábados. Pero ahí se encontraba él. Sentado en su escritorio, frente al computador, llenando registros de notas, los cuales parecían interminables, aquellos que debieron ser entregados el mes pasado, lo que era responsabilidad de Secretaria Académica. Pero que al final de cuenta, todo el personal administrativo de Black Order terminó involucrado en esto.

Él había planeado que el día de hoy lo pasaría en tiempo de caridad con su adorada Lenalee. Tomaría un delicioso desayuno preparado por su hermana; luego, irían a aquel nuevo centro de atracciones que había sido inaugurado recientemente el mes pasado, estaba seguro que a Lenalee le encantaría. Finalmente, irían de compras navideñas, después de todo, faltaban unos cuantos días más para que llegara el mes de Diciembre y se empezara a sentir el festivo ambiente navideño. Y ellos habían acordado que este año, sin lugar a dudas, realizarían todas las tradiciones que se había por Navidad. Incluso se había levantado tarareando villancicos navideños.

Oh. Sin duda alguna, hoy iba a ser un espléndido día.

 _Iba a serlo…_

Si no hubiera sido porque en medio de su tiempo de desayunar, Reever, el secretario académico, lo había llamado para infórmarle sobre el altercado que tenían y que su presencia en la oficina académica era urgente. Lenalee no necesitó preguntar quién era la persona que había llamado, ella ya lo sabía, bastaba con ver la expresión que ponía cuando recibió la inesperada noticia. Su hermanita no le dio tiempo para replicaciones, diciéndoles que lo importante era que cumpliera con su trabajo.

Fue así como el plan sobre un perfecto día pasó a ser solo parte de sus recuerdos.

Miró la hora en la pantalla de la computadora, teniendo que sujetarse de algo para no caer de espaldas. ¡Era tardísimo! Él había estado aquí desde muy temprano y aun no terminaba con su trabajo. Todo era culpa de hacer las cosas a última hora, eso fue lo que estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando recordó que él fue el causante de este caos de último momento. Si tan solo hubiera asistido a la reunión del mes pasado convocada por la UGEL (Unidad de Gestión Educativa Local), habría estado en su conocimiento este cambio de fechas de entrega sobre los registros de calificaciones.

Lamentablemente, los _hubiera_ no existían, para su mala suerte.

Nada ganaba lamentándose, tenía que terminar lo más antes posible para así poder estar para la cena. Suspiró, tomando un poco de café, continuando con su _ardua_ labor.

El teléfono timbró, contestó. Era Reever quien le comunicaba que había una mujer que solicitaba verlo, su nombre era Miranda Lotto.

Se sorprendió bastante de saber que alguien había venido, siendo este un día no laborable. Si había venido en un día como este, era porque el asunto o el motivo que la había traído aquí eran importante. Colgó llamada cuando esta finalizó, tal vez no podría llegar a casa como pensó.

Suaves golpecitos sonaron contra la puerta de madera, debía ser la persona de la que le habló Reever. Él le otorgó el permiso para ingresar a su oficina, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven mujer de aspecto reservado. Ella lo saludó y se presentó as i misma, él le pidió que tomara asiento para hablar más cómodamente, ella accedió, contándole la razón de su inusual visita. Miranda Lotto le solicitaba una duplicación de su certificado de estudios.

No era la primera vez que algo así se le pedía, así que conocía el procedimiento para cumplir con la solicitud pedida. Solo necesitaba saber cuál había sido su código estudiantil; luego, con ayuda del sistema encontraría su expediente como estudiante, donde se encontraban las calificaciones obtenidas durante todos los trimestres que estuvo estudiando en preparatoria. Finalmente, posaría el archivo a Secretaria Académica y ellos se encargarían del resto del trámite. Eso sería todo lo que tendría que hacer.

Sin embargo, Miranda no sabía cuál había sido su código estudiantil, no lo recordaba con exactitud, porque este se encontraba impreso en la parte superior de su certificado estudios, el cual se encontraba actualmente perdido. El código estudiantil o de estudiante era un código único para cada estudiante que el Ministerio de Educación otorgaba, era casi igual a un número de identificación. Sin ese importante dato, él no podría buscar su expediente y sin eso, él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

O… tal vez sí.

Todavía quedaba una última cosa por hacer. Inmediatamente cogió el teléfono, tenía que hacer una llamada muy importante.

* * *

Maldijo la hora en que al profesor de Historia se le había ocurrido dejar como trabajo en parejas hacer un parque temático sobre el tema de la Guerra Fría y el hecho de tener al molesto conejo como compañero de trabajo.

Había estado toda la tarde en casa del conejo idiota, haciendo el bendito trabajo que parecía no querer acabar nunca, porque ya iban utilizando más de diez cartulina y aun parecía no ser el suficiente espacio para toda la información que tenían. Se preguntaba como demonios es que llevarían todo eso a clases, era enorme, en el autobús no cabría.

Ahora, él era el único que se encontraba en la habitación de Lavi, tratando de extender completamente aquello que era su trabajo. La mesa no era lo suficientemente grande como para que la gigantesca unión de cartulinas cupiera, o tuvo más opción que extenderla en el suelo, al menos ahí sí tendría el espacio necesario. Pero cada vez que intentaba estirar uno de los lados o esquinas, las otras se volvían a enrollar, haciendo que su tarea pareciera imposible de realizar. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Menos mal que el conejo idiota había salido un momento para atender el teléfono de la sala, porque estaba seguro que ya habría terminado explotando.

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, parecía que se convertirían en horas y el estúpido conejo aun no regresaba. ¿Qué tanto hacia que no volvía para ayudarlo?

Ya harto de tratar de que la gigantesca cartulina blanca se mantuviera firme, la dejó a un lado, haciendo que inmediatamente esta se enrollara por completo. A la mierda la cartulina. Tenía que encontrar al desgraciado de Lavi y terminar de una buena vez con el dichoso trabajo de Historia.

Bajó por las escaleras al primer piso, todo estaba muy silencioso como para ser la casa de alguien como Lavi. Solo estaban ellos dos en la vivienda, el abuelo de Lavi había salido, así que no habría problema alguno si comenzaba a buscar a su _querido_ amigo por toda la morada hasta encontrarlo.

No estaba por ningún lado, había buscado en la cocina, en la sala, en el jardín, en el comedor, en el garaje, y no había ni rastro del estúpido conejo. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Acaso se había largado a la calle? Sentía que su paciencia pronto llegaría a su límite.

 _Ese maldito…_

Un ruido proveniente de alguna parte de la casa interrumpió su sarta de maldiciones hacia cierto molesto pelirrojo parlanchín. El origen del sonido venia de la segunda planta de la casa. Caminó siendo guiado por pequeño bullicio. La biblioteca personal del abuelo del conejo era el sitio de donde venía el ruido de cosas siendo removidas. No se le había ocurrido la genial idea de buscar ahí, simplemente creyó imposible que alguien como el molesto conejo pudiera estar en un lugar como ese, tan silencioso que contrastaba terriblemente con la escandalosa personalidad de Lavi.

El chico de ojos color esmeralda estaba parado frente a uno de los estantes llenos de libros, buscando.

-Yuu, ¿podrías ayudarme?

Le preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verlo, tal parecía que lo que sea que estuviera buscando era importante.

-Che. Te he dicho que no me llames así –se quejó como siempre.

Obviamente su queja fue ignorada. Lavi era de esa forma.

-¿Puedes buscar en el otro estante, un libro llamado "Anuario de Black Order"?

-¿Qué? ¡Terminemos de hacer el trabajo, idiota!

-El director ha llamado preguntando por el viejo panda, pero como no se encuentra en casa, me ha pedido que busque ese libro y lo lleve a la preparatoria, a su oficina. Le he preguntado al viejo donde guarda ese libro y me ha dicho que en la biblioteca.

De nuevo, no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Discutir con Lavi era inútil, ya lo sabía. No tenía caso continuar.

-¿Para qué quiere el Anuario de Black Order?

-No lo sé –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo pidió eso y ya. Ven y ayúdame que mientras más rápido lo encontremos, más pronto podremos continuar con el trabajo.

No le quedó otra que buscar el susodicho anuario entre el montón de libros viejos.

El anuario de Black Order era un libro en el que se encontraban las fotografías de todas las Promociones de alumnos que había estudiado en ella. Había dos fotos por cada salón o Promoción, una era tomada el primer día de clases en la preparatoria y la otra era del último día de clases que pasaban ahí. Esto había sido confiado al abuelo de Lavi, el bibliotecario jubilado de la preparatoria y que alguna vez fue uno de los fundadores de la misma, siendo también el primer director de dicha institución pública. Bookman, como se le conocía, había pedido el anuario como un regalo de despedida a sus servicios de la educación, por eso es que este se encontraba en bajo su poder.

-¡Lo encontré! –Gritó Lavi- ¡Ayúdame, Yuu!

Él chasqueó la lengua al escuchar como era llamado por su primer nombre, ese conejo idiota nunca aprendería.

El libro que Lavi apenas sostenía era grueso y grande, cubierto de polvo. Se notaba la antigüedad del ejemplar por las amarillentas hojas que llevaba. Con cuidado de no dañarlo, lo dejaron sobre la mesa, Lavi limpió la cubierta, mostrando las doradas y brillantes letras del título del libro.

-Bien. Ahora, debemos llevarlo a la preparatoria –anunció sonriendo.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Llevarlo a la preparatoria. ¿No escuchas? O ¿Estas sordo?-le preguntó. –Deberías lavarte bien las orejas, Yuu –lo regaño sutilmente.

-Bastardo…

-Vamos, apúrate. No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

-No tengo motivo alguno para ir contigo.

-Bueno, podrías quedarte e ir avanzando el trabajo, mientras yo voy a dejar el anuario a la preparatoria. Seria de mucha ayuda.

Oh, no. Otra vez con esa jodida cartulina, no.

-Vaya, que fácil eres de convencer, Yuu –dijo al ver como levantaba el anuario para salir de la habitación.

* * *

La luna ya estaba presente en ya oscurecido cielo nocturno, a pesar de eso, él podía ver claramente como desde lo alto iban cayendo finos copos blancos de nieve. Pronto la ciudad y las calles enteras estarían cubiertas de un gran manto blanco.

Se colocó la casaca, el viento helado comenzaba a sentirse cada vez con más intensidad y si no se abrigaba corría con el riesgo de enfermarse. Él iba cargando el pesado libro, a lo que Lavi caminaba libre de carga alguna. Ese desgraciado se estaba aprovechando de su repentina _gentileza_ , dejándolo a él solo con el anuario cuando era responsabilidad del conejo y no suya.

Pronto llegaron a la oficina del director académico, el extraño sujeto con complejo de hermano los recibió de manera cordial, agradeciéndoles el hecho de darse la molestia de traer el anuario hasta aquí.

Posteriormente, les presentó a la mujer que también se encontraba en la oficina, a Miranda Lotto, quien les explicó la razón por la que s eles había solicitado que trajeran el libro. Ellos estaban por irse, cuando Komui les pidió un último favorcito, sería el último, juró. Les pidió que junto a Miranda fueran a la biblioteca principal de la preparatoria, para que pudieran buscar tranquilamente lo que la señorita necesitaba. Él se iba negar rotundamente, suficiente tenía con tener que haber venido para traer el libro hasta acá como para perder su tiempo ayudando a una desconocida, pero Lavi fue el encargado de arruinar todos sus planes cuando acepto por los dos.

El director agradeció enormemente su ayuda desinteresada, solo Kanda sabía la verdadera razón por la que Lavi había aceptado. Para ganarse la confianza del hermano de Lenalee.

Llegaron a la biblioteca principal ubicada en el pabellón central, se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías del lugar, poniendo el grueso libro sobre el tablero de la mesa.

-¿Para que necesitas el anuario si lo que quieres es un duplicado de tu certificado de estudios? –interrogó curioso Lavi.

-B-bueno. En el anuario no solo se encuentran las fotos de las promociones, también está la lista de los alumnos pertenecientes a ese salón, y al costado de cada nombre está el código estudiantil e cada uno.

-Wow… ya veo –respondió, entendiendo por donde iba el asunto- Entonces, al saber tu código de estudiante, el director podrá encontrar fácilmente tu expediente escolar y así obtener tus calificaciones para realizar el duplicado de tu certificado, ¿no?

-S-si. Así es.

Levantaron la tapa del libro, comenzaron a buscar página por página al salón que había sido el de Miranda. Viendo en el trayecto las numerosas promociones de alumnados que habían estudiado en Black Order. No obstante, esto parecía interminable, hoja tras hoja y aún no daban con ello. Lavi tuvo una idea para hacer la tarea mucho más fácil y rápida.

-Señorita Miranda, ¿Cuál era la sección en la que estaba?

-En la sección "F" –respondió sin dudar.

Ágilmente, Lavi fue al índice del anuario para encontrar más fácilmente el salón de Miranda.

-¡Aquí esta! –Gritó- ¡Lo encontré!

Si hubieran estado en un día de clases normal, la vieja encargada de la biblioteca le habría llamado la atención inmediatamente para que guardara silencio.

El chico de rojo cabello colocó el libro abierto justo en la página que mostraba a la promoción de la sección "F" que había estudiado en Black Order hace diez años atrás y que tres años después había culminado graduándose.

-Mira Yuu, ellos llevan el mismo lazo rojo que Lenalee, ellos también seguían la tradición de la sección "F".

-D-de hecho, nosotros iniciamos esa tradición -acotó Miranda.

Miranda se buscó a sí misma en aquella fotografía grupal de compañeros. Yuu solo estaba mirando la hora en que debía irse. Y él notó cierto detalle en ambas fotos. Le parecía raro, por eso decidió preguntar a la señorita Miranda sobre su duda.

-Miranda, este alumno… ¿qué pasó con él?

Ella estaba apuntando el número del código en una libreta, al escuchar su pregunta dejo de escribir, prestándole atención.

-¿Quién?

-Él –indicó con su dedo a la persona que se refería.- Aparece en la primera foto pero no en la segunda, ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Se cambió de colegio? ¿Se fue a otra ciudad?

-Pues…

Kanda había dejado de mirar la puerta para ver a Lavi, de alguna manera, lo que había dicho le llamaba la atención de sobremanera.

-¿Qué pasó con Allen Walker?

* * *

N/A:

¿Ven? Les dije :)

Teorías locas en 3... 2... 1(?) okno Estar en el fandom de Yuri on Ice afecta(?) xD

Ya. La historia acaba de llegar a su clímax, por así decirlo. A partir de este capitulo comienza la cuenta regresiva para el final.

Gracias a todos sus reviews, me alegran el dia

Gracias por leer


	13. Chapter 13: Una fría noche de Navidad

Notas de autora:

¡Perdón, perdón perdón! ¡Mil veces perdón!

Me siento una hija de la papaya por no haber actualizado la semana pasada :c

Pero los problemas de mi vida de estudiante no me lo permitian, practicas y encima la zona donde vivo no cae agua.

Lamento ser tan irresponsable pero necesitaba un descanso con el fic aunque sea de una semana, ahora que ya estoy mejor y libre de trabajos, puedo escribir los capitulos con tranquilidad :)

Como re compensa por la larga espera, les dejo un cpaitulo extra largo que hizo que mi cerebro se secara(?) xD

Disfruten del capitulo

Advertencias: AU, OoC, Fosoforos, Intentos de escape y malos malentendidos(?)

Diclaimer:  -man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **13\. Una fría noche de Navidad.**

Blancos copos de nieve iban descendiendo lentamente desde lo más alto de un oscurecido cielo nocturno. Muchos de ellos terminaban su pausada caída al chocar con la superficie del suelo, la cual iban cubriendo paulatinamente. Algunos no lograban llegar hasta ahí, ya que quedaban estancados en los techos de los edificios o sobre cualquier objeto. Y unos cuantos se posaban sobre su mano extendida, para luego continuar con su trayecto.

La bella luna era el gran lucero que iluminaba el manto celestial, acompañada de las pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor. Era una hermosa vista.

La paloma posada sobre su hombro comenzó a gorjear al ver que se había alejado de la única ventana en aquella desolada habitación, dirigiéndose a una de las mesas de pulcra cerámica fría. Se colocó de espaldas frente a la mesa, poniendo sus manos en el borde de esta, impulsándose en un salto para sentarse en ella. Fue un mal cálculo suyo el que hizo que casi cayera al dar el brinco, fue eso o la falta de fuerza que lentamente iba abandonando aquel cuerpo que era suyo.

Desde donde estaba, veía la nieve caer, ello le indicaba que pronto llegaría el mes de Diciembre, porque era en ese mes que la temporada de nieve daba inicio, como queriendo darle ese toque mágico a las fechas navideñas.

Su boca se curvó en una mueca sonriente. Tincampy lo observó curioso, quería saber la razón de su repentino cambio de expresión. Él acarició suavemente la pequeña cabeza del pájaro, delineando con cuidado la extraña cicatriz en forma de cruz que se encontraba en su frente. La pequeña ave cerró sus diminutos ojos, disfrutando de la caricia que le proporcionaba su amo. Con aquella muestra de afecto quiso darle a entender que se encontraba bien y no era necesario que se preocupara por él.

Supo que la corriente de aire había aumentado su intensidad cuando esta hizo que algunos copos de nieve fueran desviados de su trayecto siendo traídos al interior del cuarto, posándose uno de ellos sobre el dorso de su mano. El color de su piel era tan pálido que fácilmente aquel copo podría perderse de su vista sin dificultad alguna y confundirla como si fuera parte de ella.

Con cuidado bajó de su _asiento_ , procurando no cometer un nuevo tropiezo en el transcurso. De manera pausada dio algunos pasos hasta llegar a la gran ventana y única fuente de iluminación en aquella vacía habitación donde se encontraba.

Sobre el duro marco de concreto colocó sus brazos flexionados, inclinándolos lo suficiente como para que su rostro pudiera descansar tranquilamente sobre las palmas de sus manos.

La vista del paisaje nocturno exterior era realmente muy hermosa. Desde ahí también podía ver las casas que se encontraban ubicadas alrededor de la preparatoria. Una de ellas ya tenía adornos de coloridas luces brillantes decorando las ventanas, además de guirlandas que adornaban la fachada de la misma. Se veía que la familia que vivía en aquella vivienda era de un espíritu navideño muy festivo, porque incluso comenzaron con las decoraciones antes de Diciembre.

Navidad.

Aquella era una fecha festiva muy especial para todos, pero eran los más pequeños del hogar quienes se encontraban más entusiasmados ante la idea de su pronta llegada. Regalos, comida, fuegos artificiales, villancicos y familia era lo que hacía que ese día fuera tan esperado por muchos.

Sin embargo, para él no.

Para Allen Walker, Navidad tenía otro significado, uno muy especial. Porque fue en un día como ese que él murió y volvió a nacer como una nueva persona.

Porque fue en una noche de Navidad que él conoció a la persona que haría cambiar su vida totalmente, que no volviera a ser la misma que era antes de conocerlo.

Porque fue en una fría noche de Navidad que Mana apareció en su, hasta entonces, patética vida sin sentido.

* * *

Miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, cerciorándose que ningún auto viniera en su dirección. Cuando se sintió seguro, cruzó la pista. Sin embargo, hubo algo que él no vio y era que un auto había aparecido repentinamente doblando la esquina y ahora se dirigía hacia donde estaba él. No tuvo más opción que agarrar fuertemente el bolso que colgaba desde su cuello y correr lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, provocando que su apuro lo hiciera tropezarse con sus propios pies y que el contenido de su bolso terminara esparcido por el suelo. Se levantó inmediatamente a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus rodillas, que seguramente ya estaban raspadas por la caída, y trató de recoger todo lo que pudo, porque al parecer, el conductor del auto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Para su mala suerte, un camión de carga pesada apareció por el cruce, ambos venían en su dirección por lados opuestos.

No tenía mucho tiempo, debía salir de ahí ¡ya!

Fue por poco que logró salvarse de ser atropellado. No obstante, en medio de su desesperada huida, había perdido uno de sus zapatos y algunos de las cajas de fósforos que no pudo llegar a recoger por lo rápido que se vio obligado a actuar.

Cosmo le había entregado una determinada cantidad de cajitas de cerillos, indicándole a qué precio debía venderlas. Por eso, Cosmo sabía perfectamente la cantidad de dinero que debía traer cuando regresara a casa antes de Nochebuena, porque si él se atrevía a traer un solo centavo menos, estaba incumpliendo con el trato acordado, entonces Cosmo lo volvería a golpear por su incompetencia y torpeza.

Continuó con su camino. Su zapato había sido arrastrado hacia algún punto que él desconocía completamente, teniendo que andar con uno de sus pies expuestos a la fría intemperie. La planta del pie que se encontraba descalzo estaba comenzando a entumecerse, con cada paso que daba sentía que iba perdiendo la sensibilidad de aquella parte de su cuerpo y la nieve que caía intensamente no ayudaba mucho en su situación.

Innumerables veces había tratado de escapar del abusador de Cosmo; no obstante, ninguna de ellas tuvo éxito alguno. Pero hubo una ocasión que aquel detestable hombre cometió un descuido, un insignificante descuido que le dio la oportunidad de escapar de ese infierno llamado _hogar_. Por otro lado, las cosas no salieron como él pensó. La vida en la calle para un pequeño huérfano como él era sumamente duro y difícil, más de lo que creyó y lastimosamente él no podía con algo así. No tuvo más remedio que volver a aquel maldito lugar como un perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las piernas, pisoteando su orgullo. Puede que esto le sirviera de consuelo, pero a lo menos, ahí tenía algo para comer y un sitio para dormir.

El viento era cada vez más frío, llegando al punto en que podía sentir como este se iba calando en sus huesos. Acomodó el pañuelo de su cuello de tal manera que pudiera cumplir la misma función que una bufanda pero sin la misma eficacia, debido a que la tela con la que estaba hecha era más delgada, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Siguió caminando, tenía que vender si o si las cajas de fósforos que aún le quedaban, tal vez así podría reducir en algo el castigo que Cosmo le daría cuando regresara.

Las personas que estaban en la calle no paraban de caminar, yendo de un lado para otro sin detenerse. Todos cargando grandes bolsas y paquetes mientras entraban y salían de las tiendas. Todos andando con prisa y metidos en sus propios pensamientos que no le prestaban atención cuando él se acercaba a ellos con la intención de venderles una caja de fósforos, siendo completamente ignorado.

Cansado de caminar, se sentó en las pequeñas gradas de la entrada a una capilla abandonada, quitando con sus manos la nieve que había allí. En un acto de proporcionarse calor, se abrazó a sí mismo, escuchando como sus dientes empezaban a castañetear. Este invierno era el más gélido que le había tocado vivir en su corta vida hasta ahora. Si no lograba producir algo de calor, lo más probable es que para el día siguiente terminara muriendo de hipotermia.

Observó con desgano su bolso. No había logrado vender ni una sola caja de cerillos. Esta vez no tendría excusa alguna para evadir el castigo.

Sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba mucho más de lo que estaba, su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse. Ya no era capaz de producir calor y su ropa no era lo suficientemente abrigadora. Lo único que tenía era las cajitas de fósforos que Cosmo le había dado para vender.

¡Fósforos! ¡Eso era!

Al frotar la cabeza de los cerillos contra la superficie rugosa de los costados de la cajita donde venían podría obtener fuego y el fuego daba calor.

Presuroso sacó todo el contenido de su desgastado bolso, agarrando la primera cajita que estuvo a su alcance, prendiendo el primer cerillo, este emitió una pequeña pero brillante llama de fuego, pronto pudo percibir aquel calor que tanto necesitaba. Para su disgusto, el cerillo se consumió totalmente, haciendo que la llama se extinguiera.

Él volvió a encender uno más, esta vez, no solo pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba la llama, sino que también, por un breve momento vio un jugoso banquete lleno de exquisitos platillos que desapareció cuando el fuego se apagó. Nuevamente prendió un fósforo, ahora un gran árbol de Navidad apareció decorado de una hermosas guirlandas y luces brillantes, junto a una bella estrella en la cima, de la misma forma, el fabuloso banquete estaba ahí.

La quinta vez, unos cariñosos brazos lo rodearon deseándole una Feliz Navidad. Él se sintió extraño, nunca antes alguien se había acercado a él de esa forma, lo normal era que solo lo hicieran para burlarse u ofenderlo, provocando que él decidiera colocar una línea entre las demás personas y él. Pero en este momento, no le importó, porque aquellas personas a pesar de ser unos desconocidos para él, no lo rechazaban como los demás.

Quizás...

Quizás aquel _sueño_ era la manifestación de su más anhelado deseo.

La llama cesó, devolviéndolo a la realidad donde él se encontraba sentado en la entrada de una capilla abandonada, tratando de calentarse a sí mismo.

¡No!

Volvió a encender otro cerillo, quería que aquella visión nunca desapareciera. Fósforo tras fósforo, cajita tras cajita, una a una fueron agotándose poco a poco. No obstante, él pudo seguir soñando a pesar de que ya no había fósforo o cajita alguna, porque ahora ya no necesitaba de su ayuda para ello, porque ahora podía _soñar_ libremente en un mundo hecho para él por el resto de la eternidad...

* * *

 _El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido está,  
entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor.  
Uno, dos, tantos rostros...  
Entre todos, solo uno es su verdadero yo._

 _Aún quedan mil sueños para recorrerlo.  
Sueña, sueña siempre._

 _Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños,  
creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal, inverso en la ilusión, no pueden despertar.  
Sigue ahí, ahora yo voy a proteger tu sueño._

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,  
mientras le prodigo una bendición._

 _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor,  
con un beso el niño despertó._

Esa melodía... ¿Sería aquella que los ángeles cantaban en los cielos?

Siendo así... ¿Significaba que ahora podría escucharla? Era muy hermosa.

De pronto, se vio sí mismo en lugar totalmente desconocido. Se encontraba en un cuarto del cual estaba muy seguro que no era suyo, le bastaba con ver las cortinas y los finos muebles para saberlo. Esa extraña habitación era de su completo desconocimiento.

Se pellizcó fuertemente en su brazo para comprobar que no estuviera _soñando_ , cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor; al abrirlos, seguía en la misma habitación. Entonces, de no estar en un sueño, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Acaso lo habían secuestrado? Últimamente había oído bastante sobre la desaparición de niños que no eran vueltos a ver jamás.

Amarró su castaño cabello en una coleta alta, a lo que se disponía a buscar su único zapato. Tenía que salir de ese cuarto, no era seguro. Además, aun debía regresar con Cosmo aunque la sola idea de pensarlo lo hiciera sentirse enfermo.

-Veo que despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras?

La pregunta hecha lo distrajo de sus pensamientos de escape. Un joven hombre vestido elegantemente traía una bandeja de comida se encontraba parado en la entrada de la habitación.

¿Él era su secuestrador?

Aquel hombre terminó por cerrar completamente la puerta, poniendo el seguro, eso lo inquietó a él.

¿Qué planeaba hacerle?

Lentamente se fue acercando a él, cada vez podía verlo mejor. Tenía el cabello de un exótico color, amarrado en una coleta baja por un listón rojo y unos singulares ojos dorados. Definitivamente no era una persona común y corriente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama a un lado suyo, aun con la bandeja en las manos. Instintivamente, él se alejó, no sabía lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacerle.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Tampoco iba a contestar a esa pregunta. Sin embargo, fue traicionado por su propio estómago, quien se encargó de emitir un sonido lo suficientemente audible para ambos ocupantes del cuarto. Era cierto, no había probado bocado alguno desde que Cosmo le mandó a vender y mucho menos comería, a menos que trajera el dinero que debía traer.

-Eso es un sí, ¿no? Toma, puedes comer.

Le extendió la charola hasta dejarla sobre su regazo, sonriéndole de forma amable. Ese hombre era extraño. Miró el contenido de la charola, se veía delicioso. A pesar de todas sus ganas por comer, no podía dejarse llevar por las apariencias. ¿Qué tal si había colocado alguna clase de somnífero?

-No tiene nada extraño. Te lo puedo asegurar.

¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pesando? ¿Acaso era psíquico o qué?

-No. Ni soy un psíquico, ni algo parecido. Simplemente lo sé porque tu rostro lo dice. Eres fácil de leer.

Y ante este, soltó una diminuta risa. Lo miró mal, se estaba burlando de él.

-Lo siento. No te enojes, por favor -se disculpó en cuanto dejó de reírse- La comida ha sido preparada por Jerry, nuestro cocinero. No hay motivo para desconfiar.

Y otra vez aquella sonrisa. A pesar de lo dicho, la desconfianza no desapareció del todo. No obstante, el hambre le impedía poder razonar conscientemente. Terminó por aceptar la comida ofrecida. Comer era poco para describir la acción que se encontraba ejecutando, él literalmente estaba devorando todo.

-Vaya, realmente tenías hambre. ¿Quieres más?

Esta vez, la respuesta fue casi inmediatamente respondida a la pregunta. Él movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Está bien. Espérame un momento. Ahora vuelvo.

Dicho esto, salió del cuarto.

En este momento, él se encontraba solo y la puerta sin seguro, era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Se quitó las sabanas de encima, su zapato no se encontraba por ningún lado, no importa, se iría de ahí con o sin su zapato. Cuando llegó a la puerta, esta se abrió de improviso, el extraño hombre de la mirada dorada ya estaba aquí.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?

Él afirmó. Por poco y era descubierto con las manos en la masa.

-Hay uno dentro de la habitación.

Tan pronto el hombre de elegante traje le señalo la dirección en la que se hallaba el cuarto de baño, él corrió hacia él. Tenía bien sabido que todos los cuartos de baño tenían como mínimo una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de una de sus paredes, incluso el baño de la casa de Cosmo tenía uno.

No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar la porque se encontraba al frente suyo, más arriba de donde estaba el inodoro y que para su buena suerte, no tenía barrotes ni nada que la obstaculizara. Con mucho cuidado subido al retrete y luego al tanque de agua de este, procuró no hacer ruido, no quería ser descubierto tan fácilmente. Viendo de cerca la ventana, esta era algo angosta para él, le restó importancia a ello. Lo esencial era salir cuanto antes de ese lugar. Lo lograría. La tercera era la vencida.

Su cabeza entró con facilidad, sus hombros con un poco de esfuerzo, el problema fue en sus caderas. Se había atorado.

Por más esfuerzo que hiciera, no conseguía mejorar su situación, provocándose dolor ante los forcejeos por liberarse. Dejó de moverse, sabía perfectamente que la piel de sus caderas estaba enrojecida porque empezaba a sentir el ardor. No tenía caso seguir intentándolo. Solo debía esperar a que el desconocido hombre entrara al baño al ver que se demoraba bastante en salir y lo encontrara en esa vergonzosa situación de escape fallido.

Él no había contado con que sus acallados quejidos fueran escuchados por alguien, mucho menos por los perros guardianes que estaban en el jardín de aquella extraña casa donde se hallaba. Ellos se acercaron viendo como medio cuerpo suyo colgaba de la ventana del baño, de inmediato comenzaron a ladrar fuertemente al ver que no era alguien conocido. Ahora si estaba en serios problemas y no tenía idea de cómo fuera a reaccionar el hombre de los ojos dorados ante su intento de huida desesperado. Esperaba que no fuera peor que Cosmo.

Suaves golpes sonaron contra la puerta, seguidos de una voz que le comenzaba a ser conocida.

-¿Estás bien, pequeño niño?

Oh. Era él.

Al no responder nada, el otro continuó hablando.

-Voy a abrir.

Y lo que más temía se cumplió.

Por la posición en la es que estaba no podía saber exactamente cuál era la expresión en el rostro del hombre, de lo único que estaba seguro era que denotaba sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que llegaste ahí?

Claramente su tranquilo tono de voz que normalmente usaba fue alterado al encontrarlo así.

-Espera un momento. Enseguida te bajo.

Pasaron uno minutos y recién pudo escuchar pasos acercándose, pero estos eran un poco más pesados y lentos.

-No te preocupes, en un momento te saco de ahí.

El hombre había traído una escalera, cuando llegó al último peldaño de ella, se detuvo. Acercó sus manos a él, sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, y como si de un delicado cristal se tratase, lo agarró, aunque tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza para que pudiera sacarlo completamente. Una vez liberado, lo cargó, él trató de soltarse del agarre, le incomodaba bastante.

-Suéltame.

La otra persona parecía ser sorda porque no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Solo atinó a acomodarlo mejor entre sus brazos, aún ni llegaban abajo. Este hombre no tenía remedio.

Al llegar a suelo firme, él por fin se soltó, cayendo al suelo bruscamente, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero estado físico de su cuerpo, el cual le hizo arrodillarse cada vez que intentaba pararse. Dolía horrible. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiese sido golpeada vilmente. Seguro esa debía ser la factura de todos los castigos que había recibido.

No tuvo ninguna objeción cuando fue levantado y posteriormente cargado, para luego ser depositado sobre la suave cama. Realmente le dolía bastante como para quejarse por ser atendido. Estaban teniendo consideración con él, era sorprendente de por sí.

Fue acomodado nuevamente entre las cálidas sábanas, siendo su cabeza colocada sobre la blanda almohada. Entonces, consideró que solo por ahora se daría un descanso sobre su plan de escape.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Tarde o temprano llegaría esa pregunta, lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle él? ¿Qué pensaba escapar por la ventana del baño porque creía que era un secuestrador de niños? Podría ser...pero no. Había una gran probabilidad de que al decir aquello, el sujeto se molestara y decidiera mostrar su verdadera personalidad oculta. Definitivamente, no. No era tan estúpido para hacer eso. Lo que había experimentado con Cosmo lo hacían pensar así. Mejor esperaba otro descuido y huía de ahí, sí, eso sonaba mejor.

-¿Intentabas escapar?

Oh. Ese hombre era bueno para descubrir cosas.

-No voy a hacerte daño.

 _¡...!_

-No soy ninguna clase de secuestrador de niños.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo con respecto a lo dicho anteriormente, este continuó, respondiendo a la duda mental que se había formado recientemente en su cabeza.

-Tu cara lo dice.

Cierto. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Prácticamente, no podía mentirle a aquel sujeto porque sería descubierto con facilidad.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, provocando que esa parte se hundiera más debido al peso del hombre. Miró con atención cada uno de los movimientos, quería asegurarse de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Anoche, salí a entregar las donaciones por Navidad a las parroquias y capillas que mi familia tiene por costumbre realizar en estas fechas. Debido a que uno de los párrocos me pidió que me quedase a escuchar la Misa del Gallo, se me hizo tarde. El auto que estaba esperando por mí ya no estaba, se había marchado. Era prácticamente la medianoche, ningún carro circulaba ya que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban en casa celebrando la Nochebuena con su familia. Tenía que caminar hasta mi casa, era mi única opción. La noche estaba fría y helada, pero en medio de ella, una pequeña luz brillante apareció a lo lejos. Pensé que era la llama de una vela de alguna casa, corrí tratando de buscar refugio ahí. Grande fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar nada de lo que estaba pensando, en lugar de aquello, un pequeño niño inconsciente estaba en la entrada de una capilla abandonada, a su costado estaba una caja de fósforos se consumía. Me acerqué al niño para comprobar su estado, parecía un muerto por lo helado que estaba. Tenía hipotermia. Lo cargué hasta llegar a casa.

Al terminar, le regaló una amable sonrisa, sus mejillas se colorearon momentáneamente.

Había escuchado atentamente cada detalle del relato, le sorprendía de sobremanera que un completo desconocido se preocupara por él. Era increíble, inaudito de creer. Toda su corta vida hasta ahora, el cómo se encontrara nunca había sido del interés de alguien.

Ahora, venia este extraño, haciendo y diciendo tales cosas. Sus defensas estaban bajas, debía ser por el frío y el dolor de su cuerpo que lo hacían vulnerable al exterior.

-¿Ves? No soy ningún secuestrador.

¿Quién era este misterioso hombre?

-Oh. No nos hemos presentado. Soy Mana D. Campell.

Una mano se extendió frente a él. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Corresponderla?

-Allen.

-Un gusto conocerte, Allen. Bien, ahora que hemos aclarado todos los malentendidos y que no soy ninguna clase de secuestrador de niños. Me gustaría que me digieras donde vives o quiénes son tus padres, para comunicarles que te encuentras aquí, deben estar preocupados.

Su mirada se desvió hacia un lugar distante de la habitación.

Cada vez que el tema de sus padres surgía en una conversación, se sentía un completo ignorante por no saber nada de ellos. Porque desde que tuvo uso de razón, solo recordaba haber sido un huérfano desde siempre, con Cosmo como su _apoderado_. Solo eso.

El hombre de ojos color oro notó su cambio de parecer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo que no debí decir?

-No tengo padres, ni un hogar.

Al infierno que vivía con Cosmo no podía llamar _hogar_.

Entonces, Mana comprendió por qué encontró a Allen en ese estado el día de ayer.

-Lo lamento.

-No tiene importancia.

-¿Qué te parece si descansas hasta que te sientas mejor? Dormir te hará bien, Allen.

Y hasta ahí quedó la conversación. Él durmió, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo y Mana se retiró de la habitación, apagando las luces, no sin antes decir:

-Feliz Navidad, pequeño Allen.

* * *

Los tejados de las casas y las copas de los arboles volvieron a cubrirse por el blanco manto de la nieve. Hoy era Nochebuena, mañana seria Navidad, nuevamente.

A través del vidrio veía los copos de nieve caer e ir acumulándose en el marco de madera. Ya había leído todos los libros del estante y coloreado todos los cuadernos de dibujos. Estaba aburrido y esto era lo único que había encontrado para distraerse mientras esperaba la llegada de Mana.

Mana solo le había dicho que iría a la estación y al regresar, irían a pasear por las calles de la ciudad. Era esto último lo que lo tenía entusiasmado.

Sin embargo, al mirar el reloj del cuarto, también vio la fecha del calendario. El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que parecía.

Hace aproximadamente un año, Mana lo había encontrado en una fría noche de Navidad, inconsciente por el extremo frio en la entrada de una capilla abandonada.

Cuando el pequeño Allen despertó aquella vez, habían pasado alrededor de tres días, setenta y dos horas en las que solo se dedicó a dormir por el deplorable estado de su maltrecho cuerpo. Mana le dio ropa y zapatos para que se vistiera, comida para alimentarse y recuperar fuerzas, y medicinas para curar sus heridas. A él le asustaba tanta atención puesta sobre él, no era a lo estaba acostumbrado.

Aunque le causara temor el trato amable que Mana le daba, existía una parte de él que se encontraba a gusto con ello.

Sin embargo, Mana fue claro con él desde el principio. Mana solo podía tenerlo bajo su cuidado hasta que él pudiese encontrarle un nuevo hogar. Allen aceptó, sin saber que había sido cautivado por la amable personalidad de aquel hombre de traje elegante e inusuales ojos dorados.

Las campanadas del reloj principal de la casa le indicaron de lo poco que faltaba para que anocheciera completamente y lo mucho que se estaba tardando en llegar Mana. Eso lo tenía al pendiente de la puerta, si Mana no llegaba hasta una hora más tarde, ellos no podrían salir a pasear como lo habían planificado.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Mana?

Suspiró suavemente, expulsando un aliento cálido que empaño el vidrio que tenía al frente. Las luces de los faroles de la calle empezaron a encenderse uno a uno, iluminando así los callejones que ya estaban oscuros. La mirada de sus plateados ojos cambió de rumbo, dirigiéndose a la no tan pequeña casa de madera que estaba en el jardín. Allí se encontraban descansando acogedoramente los perros guardianes de la casa. Con una sonrisa recordó la primera vez que tuvo el gusto de conocerlos personalmente, luego de su intento de escape fallido por la ventana del baño, ellos quisieron comérselo vivo, afortunadamente Mana estuvo ahí y evitó una futura escena de crimen. Debido al tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la casa, había aprendido a llevarse bien con ellos y a jugar.

El sonido de movimiento dentro de la casa para mascotas hizo que su atención se fijara más ahí. Los caninos salieron repentinamente de su hogar, corriendo entusiasmados en dirección a la entrada principal de la casa. Alguien había llegado y por la reacción de los canes, solo podía ser una persona que acababa de llegar.

Con prisa, bajó de la silla donde estaba sentado y salió del cuarto. Corrió hasta la puerta principal para recibir a Mana. No pudo aguantarlo más y antes de que siquiera la persona de afuera introdujera la llave, él abrió la puerta.

-¡Bienvenido, Mana!

-¡Estoy en casa!

Ambas voces gritaron al unísono.

La persona que se encontraba del lado exterior de la puerta tenía un gran parecido físico a Mana D. Campell. El mismo rostro, los mismos inusuales ojos dorados, incluso llevaba puesto la misma ropa que había utilizado para salir; pero había algo que lo diferenciaba de aquel bondadoso hombre que lo acogió. Esta persona llevaba el cabello corto a diferencia de Mana que lo llevaba largo y amarrado en una coleta baja. Definitivamente, no era Mana.

-Tú no eres Mana -dijo finalmente Allen.

-Obviamente, tú tampoco eres Mana. ¿Quién eres?

¿Qué quién era?

-¿Acaso eres un ladronzuelo?

-¡Yo no soy un ladrón! ¡Vivo aquí! -contestó claramente molesto.

-¿Vives con Mana? No mientas. Mana vive solo.

-No estoy mintiendo. ¡Es la verdad!

Ambos se miraron de manera retadora.

El desconocido llevaba una maleta de viaje que en este momento estaba depositada en el suelo. Los perros guardianes estaban sentados ahí sin hacer nada. ¿Por qué no hacían algo? ¡Era un desconocido!

-Si no quieres colaborar, tendrá que ser por las malas.

El desconocido hombre sacó un teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo, comenzando a apretar las teclas en él, para luego colocarlo cerca de su oído.

-¿Policía?

¿Planeaba denunciarlo con la policía? ¡Era un niño! Ese hombre estaba loco.

-Sí, verá, tengo un problema, un in-

Basta.

El teléfono móvil cayó al suelo cuando el desconocido lo soltó de repente. Allen lo había pateado en la pierna lo más fuerte posible. Rápidamente cogió el aparato para llamar del suelo, aprovechando que el otro se encontraba tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su pierna. Finalmente, cuando este levantó la mirada para verlo, le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta.

-¡Abre la puerta!

-¡No!

Él hizo de oídos sordos a las quejas del desconocido, ni loco abriría la puerta.

Claramente podía escuchar los intentos fallidos del desconocido por abrir la puerta, aunque lograra abrirla y quitar el seguro, la cadena estaba puesta. Solamente abriría la puerta cuando Mana llegara.

Entonces, los golpes a la puerta cesaron.

-Si no piensas abrir, tumbaré la puerta.

¿Tumbarla?

Oh. No. No. No. No.

No podía permitir eso, pero tampoco podía hacer caso a las quejas del desconocido así como así. Debía encontrar una pronta solución, rápido.

Al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a pensar en algo, el ajetreo externo volvió a calmarse nuevamente. El bichito de la curiosidad lo picó, haciéndolo desear saber la razón de aquello.

Ágilmente y con el mayor cuidado de no hacer escándalo, trajo la silla del comedor y la puso con el espaldar apoyado en la puerta, posteriormente, subió en ella y observó por el agujerito de la puerta lo que el extraño hombre hacía. Estaba buscando algo en su maleta de viaje, algo que el desconocía al igual que su dueño.

De pronto, pudo ver claramente como uno de los caninos que se encontraba junto al señor desconocido pareció percibir algo. Su hocico se movía graciosamente, tratando de hallar la fuente del repentino olor, olfateó al aire y según lo que podía observar, el perro guardián había encontrado lo que buscaba. Su cola comenzó a moverse nuevamente y sus orejas se levantaron levemente; no obstante, no se movió de su sitio, solo atinó a mirar en dirección de dónde provenía el aroma que acababa de detectar.

Él miró allí, también.

¡Era Mana!

Venia cargando numerosas bolsas de compras.

Tenía que ir con él antes de que el hombre desconocido. Tenía que advertirle a Mana que un extraño había llegado a casa.

Una forma de salir afuera sin tener que pasar por la puerta principal era...

¡Ah!

Recordó la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio. El patio y el jardín exterior solo estaban separados por una cerca de madera. Si él usaba la _entrada secreta_ , fácilmente podría cruzar la cerca sin problemas y llegar a Mana sin ser descubierto. Era una gran idea.

Dicho y hecho.

A Mana solo le faltaba una cuadra para llegar a casa. Tenía que darse prisa.

Como pudo, se metió en la entrada secreta, que no era otra cosa que un hueco en la cerca de madera que estaba tapado con un arbusto, y corrió hasta Mana, tratando de detenerlo.

Lamentablemente, Mana no colaboraba con sus planes de pasar desapercibidos y llamar a la policía para deshacerse del desconocido, provocando que este dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a ellos. Ahora, venia en su dirección.

-Mana, él...

Trató de advertirle, mas no esperó lo siguiente que pasó.

-¿Hermano? -preguntó el extraño.

-¡Nea!

Esperen... ¿Qué?

* * *

Nea D. Campell era el nombre del desconocido de la maleta, hermano gemelo menor de Mana.

Ahora, todo cobraba sentido, el enorme parecido físico, el que conociera a Mana y el que los perros guardianes no le hicieran nada. En parte, él lo sospechaba, había escuchado un par de veces a Mana hablar de un hermano menor que tenía, solo no quiso aceptarlo del todo. Era raro. Aunque se parecieran físicamente hablando, eran muy distintos en cuanto a personalidad.

Nea se había ido al extranjero por dos años para completar su carrera de músico en un famoso conservatorio. Y hoy día era cuando regresaba, por eso Mana le había dicho que iría a la estación, iba recoger a su hermano. Pero algo pasó que hizo que Nea llegara solo a la casa y Mana tardara en llegar, haciendo que esto generara una gran confusión que solo pudo ser resuelta cuando Mana regresó.

En este momento, los tres se encontraban en la sala, bebiendo chocolate caliente y comiendo un trozo de bizcocho frutado cada uno. El ambiente era agradable.

-Lamento la tardanza. Por mi culpa surgió todo este malentendido -se disculpó Mana.

-No te preocupes. Fue culpa mía por actuar tan impulsivamente. No esperaba que estuvieras viviendo con un niño -tomó un poco de la caliente bebida- ¿Es tu hijo?

Esta vez, tanto Mana como Allen se sorprendieron.

-No. Allen es un niño que he acogido por un tiempo hasta encontrarle un hogar.

Por un instante, escuchar aquella respuesta lo entristeció un poco.

-Ah. Eso me recuerda algo.

Mana buscó dentro de su abrigo, al encontrarlo, sacó un sobre amarillo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es la razón por la que me demoré en venir. Es la respuesta de uno de los directores de un orfanato al que mandé una solicitud para que pudieran recibir a Allen, allí podrá encontrar un nuevo hogar cuando vengan a adoptarlo.

Él dejó de tomar su chocolate y centró en lo que Mana acababa de decir.

¿Adoptarlo?

-Mana... -lo llamó Nea, tenía un gesto serio.

-¿Si?

-¿Realmente quieres eso?

¿A qué venia esa pregunta?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó un confuso Mana.

-¿Deseas que Allen sea adoptado por una familia?

-Claro. Es lo mejor para un niño como él.

-Ay, Mana. Tú nunca cambias, ¿eh? -sobó el puente de su nariz- ¿Desde cuándo Allen está viviendo contigo?

-Un año.

-Y durante un año, ¿no has podido encontrar un orfanato que lo reciba? -miró a Mana- Lo dudo. Siendo nosotros parte de la familia Noé, cualquier solicitud nuestra sería aceptada de inmediato en cualquier lugar.

¿Familia Noé?

-Te has encariñado con el niño, ¿no es así?

Nea era sin duda una persona que conocía perfectamente a Mana, lo conocía como si fuera la palma de su mano. De derecha a izquierda y de arriba a abajo. Mana era un libro abierto para Nea, así como Allen lo era para Mana.

La mueca en el rostro de Mana indicaba que Nea había dado en el blanco.

-Mana, sabes muy bien que no podemos acoger a un niño y menos si es huérfano. _Él_ no lo aceptará y lo sabes -dejó su taza sobre la mesa cuando terminó de tomar su bebida.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Esta vez pudo apreciar una pizca de preocupación en la voz de Mana.

-Simple. Llevarlo al orfanato y todo estará solucionado. Allen y nosotros tendremos una vida tranquila. Es lo mejor.

¿Lo mejor?

¡No!

Él no quería separarse de Mana.

El día que Mana le dio ropa, comida y medicinas, no solo curó las heridas de su cuerpo, sino que, también curó las heridas de su corazón. Un corazón que se había resignado a ser querido alguna vez. Mana rompió la barrera que lo separaba de los demás y le enseño muchas cosas, entre ellas, a querer a los demás y así mismo.

-¡Adóptame! ¡Adóptame, Mana!

No podía imaginar su vida sin Mana. Mana era su todo.

Se aferró a Mana.

-Allen... Yo no pue-

-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio -Nea los interrumpió- Podrías adoptar a Allen, pero significaría tener que enfrentar al Conde.

-¿Al Conde?

-Sí y convencerlo de que Allen no es el tipo de persona que cree que es solo por ser huérfano.

Luego de aquello, todos guardaron silencio. Allen aún seguía esperando la respuesta de Mana. Lo miró, tratando de adivinar su respuesta. Entonces, Mana cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, sonrió.

-Yo sería tu papá, ¿no, Allen? –dijo, acariciando la castaña cabellera del pequeño- Tú podrías ser la mamá gruñona, Nea -dijo Mana, riéndose disimuladamente al ver el rostro desencajado de su hermano gemelo.

-¿Qué? No, gracias. Prefiero ser el tío.

Entonces... Eso significaba que...

-Mañana mismo iré a averiguar todo lo referente a tu adopción.

-Pero, Mana. Mañana es Navidad. Es feriado...

Él dejó de escuchar la conversación. Y hasta en algún punto se le hizo algo lejano.

-¡Gracias, papá! ¡Gracias, tío!

Nuevos lazos formó ese día. Unos lazos que fueron muy importantes para él.

Estaban tan metidos en su mundo, que ninguno de ellos notó que desde la ventana una niña de baja estatura y mirada caída, cargada de un extraño paraguas miraba atentamente la feliz escena familiar.

En aquel entonces, nunca creyó que ese sería el principio del fin. El principio de un tortuoso vía crucis futuro. 

* * *

N/A:

Creo que ya saben como funciona esto, ¿no?

En la siguiente parte se viene lo que yo considero lo "bueno" de la historia. Yo también sufriré.

Antes de que consideren que esta historia entre en hiatus, necesito comunicarles que es posible que no puedo publicar los siguientes capítulos por un largo tiempo. La razón de esto es que mis clases en el tecnológico van a terminar esta semana, al hacerlo, yo no tengo excusa alguna para ir las cabinas y posteriormente publicar el capitulo. Claro que seguiré escribiendo, solo no podré publicar. Pero no se preocupen, cuando regrese, publicaré todos los capítulos que faltan ;)

Gracias a todas las que comentan, leen y agregan a favoritos o follows, las amo Me divierto leyéndolas xD

Pdta: Les escribo desde el purgatorio luego de haber visto el capitulo 10 de YoI :v


	14. Chapter 14: Lazos que nos unen

**Diclaimer:** D. Gray-man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura

Este capítulo va dedicado a: **Lero1000, Go men123** **,** Sabrii, **Fujimy, Bakanda99,** SheikBlurillaz, **furanshisuka** *inserte corazón*

* * *

 **Manos unidas por un beso**

 **14\. Lazos que nos unen.**

Una juguetona risa infantil junto a unos bulliciosos ladridos resonaban por todo el patio trasero, Mana y Neah podían escucharlos fácilmente, aún si ellos se encontraban en el interior del recinto y los ruidosos sonidos provinieran de afuera. Desde la cocina, gracias a la ventana que daba a la parte posterior de la casa, les resultaba práctico poder ver como el pequeño Allen se divertía jugando con los perros encargados del cuidado de la casa. Para ambos hombres les resultó imposible no reír enternecidos ante el efecto que causaba aquella adorable escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

El niño de cabellera castaña reía con soltura, sin muestra alguna de preocupación presente en su aniñado rostro, tan libremente, que era inadmisible el pensar que tan siquiera el dueño de aquella cantarina risa tuviera algún recuerdo incómodo sobre un pasado tormentoso que de vez en cuando se encargaba de perturbar su pequeña cabecita. El simple hecho de verlo así era más que suficiente para que un agradable cosquilleo recorriera sus cuerpos, haciéndolos sentir infinitamente dichosos, quizás ésta era una señal de que las acciones y decisiones que tomarían en un futuro próximo serían las correctas.

Si Allen era feliz, ellos también lo eran.

Recargado sobre el respaldo de la silla y con una taza de porcelana en mano, Mana tomaba los últimos sorbos de su humeante bebida, trataba de desaparecer el amargo sabor que la medicina había dejado en su paladar y que aún seguía presente negándose a desvanecerse. El hombre de larga cabellera tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y una expresión inusual en su (siempre) sereno rostro que no era a causa del desagradable gusto provocado por las pastillas. Al terminar, dejó la taza sobre la mesa, fijándose en el panorama de afuera y rápidamente dio un vistazo al gran reloj que colgaba en medio del cuarto de la cocina, faltaba poco para que el sol terminara de ocultarse totalmente y la fría brisa del anochecer hiciera acto de presencia.

Ya era tiempo.

—Se nos hará tarde, Neah.

Neah, por su parte, estaba colocando una pequeña insignia con un extraño símbolo impreso en ella sobre la solapa de su abrigo, procurando que estuviera en una zona visible para cualquiera que con tan sólo pasar fijara su vista en ese punto en concreto. Cuando su hermano habló, el relajado ambiente se disipó dando lugar a una ligera tensión, casi nula, pero que estaba presente ahí. Neah detuvo sus acciones y con paso lento se acercó a su gemelo hasta situarse a sólo un paso de él, aquel rostro tan parecido al suyo no tenía la expresión despreocupada que tanto lo caracterizaba, eso lo preocupó aún más.

Mana tenía la mirada fija en el sobre de carta que sus manos tan vehementemente sostenían, la razón de su reciente dolor de cabeza; en éste, un peculiar emblema junto a una distinguida caligrafía eran los que elementos que más resaltaban en la superficie del pulcro papel, siendo el singular símbolo el mismo que se encontraba en la insignia que portaba en su abrigo. Su atención estaba centrada en las palabras escritas de la misiva recibida, cuando se sobresaltó por un instante al sentir cómo unas manos ajenas a la suyas se posaban sobre sus rígidos hombros, mas se relajó en el momento que reconoció la familiaridad del agradable tacto que a través de suaves movimientos desapareció todo rastro de tensión en él.

Al percibir como su hermano se relajaba bajo su tacto, los labios de Neah se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa, su propósito se había cumplido.

—Tienes razón. Llamaré a Allen para que entre.

Y dicho esto, Neah procedió a cumplir con sus palabras, desapareciendo de la vista de Mana tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, quedando el mayor de los dos solo en aquella habitación.

Realmente no pasó mucho desde que Neah salió de la cocina para llamar a Allen, cuando ambos llegaron, el mayor de los dos con el cabello totalmente desordenado y el pequeño Allen de brazos cruzados mientras soltaba un bufido, empero, al momento en que el poseedor de las orbes plateadas se percató de la presencia de Mana, la expresión en el rostro del menor dio un cambio radical, quién con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios corrió directamente hacia los brazos del hombre que enseguida se levantó de su asiento y lo cargó en un acto reflejo, el mismo hombre que le dio un hogar y una familia.

—¡Mana!

Para el nombrado le resultó imposible el no sonreír divertido ante la efusiva actitud de Allen, no necesitaba ser un adivino para tener una idea sobre lo que había pasado afuera, sólo le bastaba observar por un momento las expresiones faciales de sus allegados para saberlo; después de todo, Allen se encontraba en esa etapa en donde los niños de su edad tenían una fuente de energía inagotable.

Un silencioso suspiro escapó de los labios del hermano de cabellos cortos y desordenados, la vista que tenía enfrente se veía cálida y acogedora, tan hogareña, que tuvo la duda por un instante de si debía o no decirle a su hermano que iban retrasados, no deseaba ganarse una mirada malhumorada de la personita que Mana sostenía entre sus brazos. Al final, su sentido de responsabilidad fue el ganador de su debate mental. _Ellos_ eran personas muy disciplinadas con respecto a la puntualidad, sobre todo _él_.

—Mana, es tarde. Debemos irnos.

La mirada que Neah le dirigió a Mana antes de darse la vuelta y cruzar la puerta que conectaba al pasillo le advirtió claramente que _en serio_ iban tarde, debían apurarse o estarían en muy serios problemas, en más de los que ya estaban. Con cuidado de no incomodar al niño que se aferraba a su abrigo en el afán de no separarse de él, Mana descendió con suma lentitud hasta que los pequeños pies pudieron sentir la dureza del suelo bajo ellos, a causa de ello, recibió una mirada que recriminó _levemente_ sus acciones.

—¿Mana?

Las orbes color plata reflejaban confusión, el dueño de ellos deshizo su agarre y se alejó sólo un poco, alzando la mirada para buscar los ojos en el rostro adulto, Allen quería entender lo que pasaba. Mana se arrodilló para quedar a su misma altura, colocó una mano sobre sus largos cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta alta e inició con una suave caricia encima de estos, sonriendo de una forma apacible intentó sosegar de alguna manera cualquier duda que Allen tuviera.

—Neah y yo saldremos, tenemos una reunión.

— ¿Tardarán mucho?

Mana se cuestionó internamente, en realidad, él tampoco lo sabía pero deseaba fervientemente que aquella _reunión_ tuviera una culminación pronta.

—No lo sé —sonrió apenado —, pero si demoramos, puedes ir cenando sin nosotros.

Aquello fue un grave, grave error, pues ni bien Mana terminó de hablar, Allen retiró de golpe la mano que estaba sobre su cabeza y lo miró con claro reproche.

— ¡No cenaré sin ustedes!

Y cruzándose de brazos, el pequeño ladeó su rostro hacia la izquierda, buscando un punto indefinido entre aquellas paredes pintadas de un suave color crema para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el hombre que ahora era el que mostraba confusión.

Un cálido aliento provino de los labios de Mana, los cuales se curvaron al darse cuenta que Allen estaba siendo protagonista de una pequeña rabieta infantil. Durante el tiempo que Allen estuvo viviendo junto a ellos se había convertido en un niño bastante apegado tanto a Neah, como a él, incluso había aceptado la larga lista de condiciones que implicaba el hecho de ser parte de la familia D. Campbell, sin refutar absolutamente nada. No obstante, ello no significó que el miembro más joven de la familia dejara de lado esa descomedida parte de su personalidad.

—Entonces...

El prolongado silencio que se extendió luego de que Mana digiera sólo eso provocó que después ninguno de los presentes se atreviera a decir algo, cada quien con sus propias razones.

Motivado por su característica curiosidad, Allen decidió declinar un poco en su postura de total desacuerdo con las palabras de Mana dichas con anterioridad. Buscó sigilosamente el motivo del ambiente tan _aparentemente_ calmado hasta que sus pupilas se toparon con unos dorados ojos que lo observaban con diversión, inmediatamente Allen regresó su vista a donde se encontraba hace unos minutos.

— ¿ _Entonce,_ qué?

Con la supuesta molestia presente en lo dicho, Allen quería simular disgusto absoluto en un intento fallido de que el hecho de haber sido descubierto en pleno acto quedara en el olvido, era tan vergonzoso.

Mana sonrió para sí mismo.

—Entonces, podría pedir permiso para poder retirarnos antes y as-

La solución que Mana había estado pensando no pudo ser comunicado en su totalidad, puesto que, ahora se encontraba siendo aprisionado por un brazos más pequeños a comparación de los suyos y a punto de caer de bruces al suelo si no mantenía el equilibrio en su cuerpo por el tan repentino abrazo.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Harías eso, Mana?!

Una hermosa mueca llena de felicidad se vislumbró en el alegre rostro de Allen.

—Claro.

La delicada y sutil caricia que Mana realizó en una de las blancas mejillas del niño ocasionó que estas se tornaran de un cálido color bermellón brillante. Lo que Neah y él más amaban de Allen era que a pesar de todas las malas y buenas experiencias que la vida había puesto en su camino a su corta edad, él seguía manteniendo esa esencia tan pura e inocente que tanto lo caracterizaba, aquella que lo convertía en el ángel de sus corazones.

— ¡Mana, apúrate! ¡La limosina ya llegó!

El grito de llamado de Neah se escuchó por todas las habitaciones de la casa y claro, la cocina no fue una excepción. Adulto y niño rieron cómplices como si estuvieran a punto de realizar una nueva travesura.

—Ya voy, mamá.

Con algo de pereza en sus acciones pero siendo consciente del retraso que llevaba, Mana se encaminó a paso veloz hacia la puerta de la entrada principal, Allen iba detrás, ambos con expresiones animadas en sus caras. Molestar al querido _tío_ Neah era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos compartidos.

Neah estaba parado frente al espejo de marco de madera que se hallaba un poco antes de llegar a la puerta principal, con un peine de bolsillo pretendía arreglar su desordenado cabello corto en un peinado que fuera el adecuado para lo que ameritaba la situación, siendo capaz de domar su rebelde cabellera, la presentación personal era un aspecto muy importante a considerar. Cuando vio que su hermano salía del cuarto de cocina, terminó con su pequeño trabajo y se acercó presuroso a él para regañarlo por su obvia demora.

—Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, Neah.

La simpleza que Mana usó sorprendió al nombrado, que sólo suspiró de manera cansina, su hermano era todo un caso perdido sin remedio alguno.

Luego, ambos hombres adultos procedieron a encaminarse a la salida y una vez ya con los dos pies fuera de la residencia, se despidieron de la persona que los miraba con ojos expectantes a su pronto regreso a casa, siendo el mayor de los gemelos el primero en hacerlo.

—No hagas travesuras en nuestra ausencia, ¿sí?

Retirando los cabellos castaños de la frente del niño, Mana depositó un rápido beso en ella como último acto antes de dirigirse al distinguido vehículo que esperaba afuera.

—Cuida la casa y no abras la puerta a extraños.

Ahora fue Neah que en medio de una escueta risa recordó su peculiar primer encuentro pero antes de irse despeinó sus cabellos en una caricia. Allen respondió a todo moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Finalmente, la puerta de roble se cerró y el auto que llevaba a Mana y Neah desapareció de la vista.

Allen tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Sobre el infinito manto oscuro que representaba el cielo nocturno, la luna llena era el mayor punto de atracción en medio de aquel mar repleto de brillantes estrellas, sin duda, la vista que se obtenía era excepcional, digna de ser retratada en un lienzo. Sin embargo, pese al maravilloso y deleitante panorama que el firmamento ofrecía esa noche, la situación que se vivía en la parte terrenal del paisaje era totalmente opuesta a ello, sobre todo en las zonas ubicadas fuera de la ciudad.

Faltaban escasos minutos para la media noche, el viento soplaba con fuerza desmesurada, provocando una inmensurable ventisca que dio origen a una inusual melodía casi _celestial_ , los árboles se sometían a la voluntad del viento mientras sus ramas colisionaban violentamente y sin descanso contra las desgastadas ventanas pertenecientes a las casas cercanas y los inestables techos amenazaban con desprenderse en cualquier momento de las precarias viviendas.

En medio de la oscuridad de su pequeño cuarto y el gélido viento que se colaba por la diminuta abertura de la ventana a causa del incesante golpeteo contra el vidrio, removiéndose inquieto y envuelto entre las delgadas sábanas que poco o nada podían proporcionarle el calor que su cuerpo necesitaba en esa fría noche, Allen intentaba conciliar el sueño en un vano esfuerzo tras despertar repentinamente al escuchar un fuerte estruendo proveniente del exterior.

No importaba cuántas veces cerraba los ojos tratando de contar ovejas imaginarias que iban saltando una cerca o la cantidad de posiciones para dormir que había adoptado conforme se sentía más y más incómodo con la anterior, simplemente, no podía entregarse totalmente a los brazos de Morfeo como deseaba, ¡era imposible! Además, estaba comenzando a sentir como su pecho se iba agitando y su respiración se aceleraba en busca de oxígeno para cumplir con una de las funciones más vitales para el ser humano, su visión se tornó borrosa y pronto sintió unas inevitables ganas de toser, sentía cómo el poco oxigeno que sus pulmones habían logrado recolectar era extraído sin dificultad alguna, sentía que se ahogaba.

No tuvo más opción que levantarse, sentarse en el borde del mullido colchón y retirar las viejas sábanas de su cuerpo, puesto que el simple roce producía en él un insoportable calor. Al tocar su frente con el dorso de su mano, confirmó su teoría de padecer fiebre. No lo entendía, él estaba acostumbrado a los vientos fríos que traía consigo los bruscos cambios de temperatura, su cuerpo se había adaptado al constante clima cambiante, llevaba más de un año viviendo ahí y en todo ese tiempo jamás se enfrentó a dolencia alguna a causa de ello, ¿cómo era posible aquello?

Luego de suspirar en signo de frustración y recuperar algo de su ritmo normal de respiración sin sentir que se sofocaba, Allen decidió que lo mejor era ir cuanto antes con sus tutores, ellos sabrían que hacer con su nada conveniente malestar nocturno. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, apenas pudo conseguir visualizar sus zapatos, se los colocó de inmediato, tratando de no hacer mucho alboroto, tampoco deseaba interrumpir de forma abrupta el sueño de Mana y Neah que se encontraban en la planta baja de la casa.

Con el sigilo propio de un gato, salió de su cuarto y caminó por el corto pasillo hacia las escaleras de madera que conducían al primer piso de la morada. Procuraba no hacer rechinar las viejas tablas de los escalones con sus pasos, deteniéndose cada cierto tramo para asegurarse que no hubiera hecho demasiado ruido.

Cuando sus pies estuvieron próximos a situarse en el último escalón, Allen vislumbró en medio de toda la oscuridad un pequeño y casi invisible dejo de luz a la distancia, y dado que las cortinas de la ventana estaban cerradas completamente, supuso que aquello no era producto de la luz lunar filtrada a través de los cristales, más bien, conforme más se acercaba al lugar de origen del diminuto atisbo de luz, más se parecía al efecto que una lámpara de aceite proyectaba. Fue así que, terminó dando a parar frente a la entreabierta puerta de la habitación que Mana y Neah compartían.

Al ver que la luz presente en aquella sección de la casa, Allen dedujo que los que encontraban en el interior del cuarto debían seguir despiertos aún, aunque se extrañó por lo tarde que era. Haciendo uso de la discreción que alguna vez aprendió durante sus clases de comportamiento, detuvo su caminar a tan sólo unos centímetros de su objetivo, elevó su mano formada en un puño con la intención de dar unos suaves golpes sobre la áspera superficie de madera y así llamar la atención de los que ocupaban la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer toque, algo suspendió sus acciones.

Suaves sonidos parecidos a murmullos pasaron mediante el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta semi-abierta, no era mucho lo que alcanza a escuchar, pero con lo poco que podía le era lo suficientemente audible, gracias a ello logró distinguir que aquello no era lo que pensó en un principio. Era una dulce y delicada melodía, tan parecida a una canción de cuna, como una frágil caricia en lo más profundo de su alma. Allen por un momento olvidó la finalidad de estar ahí y se dejó envolver por la calidez que la aria transmitía.

El niño que poco le faltaba para dejar la etapa de la niñez por completo dejó de sentir la terrible incomodidad y opresión formada en su pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad, hasta el horrible martilleo en su cabeza cesó y la insoportable sensación de estar en una caldera hirviendo desapareció, su cuerpo entero se relajó. Allen sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber que era exactamente lo que provocaba que se sintiera como en una nube, que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocida de alguna parte, no lo sabía con exactitud pero podía jurar que él ya la había escuchado antes y quizás fuera la causante de su bienestar corporal. Tan pronto como, fue sometido por su insaciable deseo de saber más, se aproximó lo más que pudo a la puerta, topándose con el diminuto espacio que daba una pequeña vista hacia el interior ofrecido por el agujero que servía para colocar la llave.

Allen sabía que estaba mal espiar a las personas que consideraba como unos padres, él lo sabía, pero por esta vez se permitiría desobedecer lo que su consciencia le dictaba, él realmente _quería_ saber que era aquello y la razón de porque tan repentinamente cualquier padecimiento suyo había desaparecido como por obra de algún hechizo. Una vez que encontró una posición cómoda para ver por medio de la cerradura, se enfocó plenamente en lo que estaba a punto de presenciar. La escena que consiguió ver lo sorprendió y más el hecho de poder reconocer al fin el misterio detrás de la dulce y suave de la voz que canta, era la misma que escuchó durante el tiempo que permaneció inconsciente cuando Mana lo encontró en esa fría noche de Navidad hace años atrás; sin embargo, ésta sonaba diferente.

Sentado sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, Neah entonaba de forma pausada y placentera una armoniosa canción, que una vez tuvo la dicha de oír, mientras repartía suaves y delicadas caricias sobre el apacible semblante de Mana y jugaba enredando los largos cabellos de este entre sus delgados dedos. Mana, quién yacía sobre el regazo de su hermano menor, cubierto por las sabanas, reflejaba paz absoluta en su rostro. Lo que Allen observaba era la personificación de un amor incondicional, la mirada que Neah le dirigía a Mana iba cargada de ello y no solamente ahora, Allen lo había antes cuando era testigo de aquellos momentos íntimos entre ellos.

Los hechos que acontecieron durante los últimos meses otorgaron un giro bastante drástico sobre los estilos de vida que Mana, Neah y él habían adoptado en los últimos años. Tal vez, siendo uno de los más importantes acontecimientos el ya no ser los inquilinos de una de las residencias más ostentosas ubicada en el centro de la ciudad y aunque le pareció un cambio muy repentino el desalojo sin razón lógica aparente (salvo un par de cosas que Mana le mencionó) que vivieron al día siguiente de que sus apoderados fueran a aquella reunión, ahora habitaban en una casa que si bien no cumplía con todos los lujos que antes tuvieron, si tenía esa agradable y cálida sensación de un hogar, un factor que nunca sintieron en su antigua morada. Y es que, el hecho de que ellos permanecieran juntos a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que se presentaron hicieron que su relación como familia se fortaleciera y junto a ello el sentirse cómodos donde fuera que estuvieran, porque, mientras ellos se mantuvieran unidos el lugar era lo de menos.

— _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor, mientras le prodigo una bendición._

Neah entonaba la canción, a la vez que continuaba repartiendo delicados toques a la persona que se encontraba sobre su regazo. No importaba las penurias que tuvieron que pasar, los sentimientos que ambos hermanos albergaban entre si seguían estando intactos manteniendo la misma esencia, como siempre recordó.  
Allen tuvo un extraño sentir en su pecho que no pudo atribuir a sus síntomas de resfrío o malestar general, los cuales habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Entonces, ¿qué era?

— _Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor, con un beso el niño..._

De repente, las melódicas palabras que Neah pronunciaba fueron cambiadas por otras que expresaban desesperación.

— ¡Mana! ¡Mana! ¡Mana!

El hombre que llamaba preocupado a quién ahora le daba la espalda, observaba inquieto como la persona que hace unos momentos descansaba tranquilo bajo sus manos ahora estaba teniendo un repentino ataque de tos a la vez que intentaba detener las arcadas de su cuerpo que la molesta sensación de picazón en la garganta producía en él sin ningún signo de logro. Allen quería moverse y entrar a la habitación, deseaba socorrer a su querido padre pero poco pudo hacer porque sin explicación alguna su cuerpo se negó a obedecer las órdenes que su cerebro demandaba cumplir. No lo entendía, ¿por qué? Simplemente no había justificación para algo así, sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo fue descendiendo hasta hacer contacto con el frio piso, él apenas pudo sostenerse de la manija de la puerta y quedar arrodillado frente a esta. Quiso gritar o decir algo pero le fue imposible, no tuvo más remedio que ser un simple espectador.

Esta no era la primera vez que Mana padecía estos inesperados síntomas, además de que tampoco lo era el presenciar una escena similar bajo el desconocimientos de los protagonistas de ésta. De hecho, a pesar de que consideraba a Mana y Neah como sus padres y valoraba todo lo que los ex-hermanos D. Campbell habían hecho por él, poco conocía sobre ellos, lo que sabía era lo que ellos en alguna ocasión le habían comentado o lo que él había visto con sus propios ojos, pero fuera de eso, no tenía conocimiento de nada. Allen sospechaba que los gemelos de ojos dorados le ocultaban un par de secretos, siendo el estado de salud de Mana uno de ellos, quizás con la intención de no preocuparlo y aunque sabía que no lo hacían de mala fé, no podía evitar no darle importancia. Ellos eran sus padres, sus personas más queridas y especiales en el mundo entero, aquellas que lo aceptaron en su familia como si siempre ese hubiera sido su lugar, su bienestar era una prioridad suya también.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Mana? ¿Deseas que traiga las pastillas?

La voz de Neah se escuchaba sumamente exaltada en un principio, pero hacia el intento de serenarse y suavizar su tono de voz para ofrecerle tranquilidad a Mana.

—No te preocupes. Ya pasó.

— ¿Seguro? ¿De verdad no necesitas las pastillas?

—En serio, Neah. Ya me encuentro mejor.

Mana intentaba convencer a Neah que sus palabras eran verdad, pero, pese a que él no podía ver lo que pasaba exactamente, le bastaba con ser sólo un oyente de la situación para tener conocimiento que lo que el hermano mayor decía no eran del todo cierto. Él ya había escuchado esas mismas palabras con anterioridad y la forma en que cayó en cuenta de la sutil mentira que se escondía detrás de esas despreocupadas palabras no era la más agradable de recordar y porque cada vez que traía a su mente esos recuerdos no podía evitar sentir un nudo formándose en su garganta y esa extraña sensación que se anidaba en su pecho, la cual sólo le provocaba una terrible impotencia y un desconocido sentimiento.

—Será mejor descansar, Allen tiene clases mañana. Debemos levantarnos temprano, Neah.

El susodicho suspiró, era imposible contradecir a Mana.

—Está bien.

Dio por finalizada la conversión ajena al escuchar el crujir de la cama y como la oscuridad envolvió por completo a la pieza, Mana y Neah ya se habían acostado para dormir. Allen intentó levantarse para retirarse a su cuarto, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, puesto que su prioridad principal ya estaba solucionada. Se sostuvo de la manija de la puerta como punto de apoyo para ponerse de pie pero debido a la inestabilidad que presentó al pararse por haber estado en esa incómoda posición por un largo tiempo, la puerta se cerró por completo en un movimiento brusco y él terminó por desvanecerse en el suelo. No esperó mucho para que uno de los ocupantes de la habitación saliera a ver lo que había pasado.

— ¡Allen!

Oh, estaba en serios problemas.

Neah lo sostuvo entre sus brazos tan rápido como pudo y sin pedir explicaciones al respecto procedió a cargarlo para llevarlo hacia el interior del cuarto y luego depositarlo con cuidado en la cama. Ambos hermanos lo observaban sumamente preocupados y se odió por eso, lo que menos deseaba era ser la causa de su preocupación. Mana posó la palma de su mano sobre su frente y rostro mostró alarma.

— ¡Está ardiendo!

¿Qué?

— Tiene una fiebre muy alta.

Corroboró Neah en cuanto sujetó su mano y tomó su pulso para confirmar lo antes dicho, pero el examinado no lo entendió, lo que aquel hombre decía no era cierto, porque él estaba seguro que no sentía nada de lo que ellos habían mencionado.

Allen quería saber qué estaba pasando, que alguien se lo explicara, mas su cuerpo no ayudaba a lo que su subconsciente deseaba. Se sentía extrañamente relajado, los toques que Neah proporcionaba sobre su muñeca y su frente mientras intentaba obtener una suscripción más adecuada sobre su estado hacia que de repente tuviera unas incontrolables ganas de sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

—Mana...

A penas fue un murmullo silencioso pero fue suficiente para que el nombrado lo escuchara y dirigiera toda su atención en él y rápidamente pasó a acariciar su rostro, verificando que la situación de la persona recostada no presentara más inconvenientes de último momento.

—No te preocupes, Allen. Todo estará bien.

Lo último que vio fue la amable sonrisa del hombre que lo miraba con ternura.

* * *

Con la mano que no sostenía la manija de la maleta de viaje ejecutó el malabaristico intento de realizar un moño a base del listón rojo que colgaba libremente alrededor del cuello de su camisa, quería poner en práctica lo que Neah le había enseñado durante el largo transcurso del recorrido, pero no importaba cuantos tirones o vueltas diera, no estaba obteniendo los resultados esperados y eso solamente provocaba que su paciencia menguara a paso acelerado con cada fallido movimiento que hacía. A pesar de los años y de la gran influencia de sus padres sobre él, aún seguía conservando esa parte explosiva de su personalidad, aquella que perdía fácilmente los estribos cuando las cosas no salían como quería.

Cuando por fin se cansó de batallar con una sola mano, dejó caer su equipaje y se encargó del asunto con ambos manos y para sorpresa suya, logró su cometido en menos de lo que hubiera esperado. Satisfecho de cumplir con su meta, recogió lo que dejó caer y enseguida se encaminó para seguir el paso de las dos personas que lo guiaban en aquel inmenso y desconocido lugar, sólo que, había un pequeñísimo inconveniente, al mirar a su alrededores se dio cuenta que las personas a quienes buscaba ya no estaban donde recordaba, en su lugar había una pareja conversando muy amenamente.

Aunque esta no era su primera vez en la estación de trenes de la ciudad, seguía sin poder ubicarse con facilidad. La abrumadora cantidad de personas le recordaba a las principales calles el centro de la ciudad en pleno apogeo de las fiestas por Navidad, todas como sardinas en lata y eso no facilitaba para nada su situación, estaba extraviado y... tenía hambre, su estómago emitió un sonido que anunciaba descaradamente lo hambriento que se encontraba, apenas pudo comer todo lo que se hallaba en el carrito de comida que una señorita muy amablemente les había traído como uno de los servicios de la empresa de transportes, eso no fue suficiente para saciarlo.

Escuchó un par de voces que le resultaron extrañamente familiares cuando se disponía a pregunta a aquella pareja sobre alguna recomendación que lo pudiera ayudar a salir del problema en el que se había metido, no tuvo tiempo para agudizar su sentido del oído ni de fijarse a quienes pertenecían porque sin siquiera preverlo fue tomado sorpresivamente de la cintura por dos grandes brazos y alzado en el aire mientras otro par de manos le taparon los ojos. Una alarma se encendió en su interior y sus instintos de supervivencia le demandaron actuar de inmediato, en menos de un minuto estaba dando patadas al aire y moviendo su equipaje desenfrenadamente con tal de librarse del fuerte agarre en su cuerpo.

Tal parecía que los rumores de que un secuestrador de niños andaba libre hace años atrás eran ciertos y aun seguían vigentes. Finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba, cayendo de una manera muy brusca al suelo con su maleta todavía en mano. Se paró tan rápido como pudo, dispuesto a enfrentar a sus agresores sin ser consciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones de auto-defensa hasta que vio el par de rostros idénticos pero diferentes al mismo tiempo, ambos tenían muecas de dolor en ellos y eso sólo hizo que se abochornara automáticamente por lo que había hecho. La mayoría de personas que transitaban por allí miraban curiosos la escena que la pareja de hombres y un adolescente protagonizaban en plena estación de tren.

¿A quién se le ocurrió hacer una broma como esa?

— ¡Allen!

Pese a todo lo que pasó, ellos se dirigieron a él para abrazarlo y suspirar aliviados, a lo que Allen aguantaba sus ganas de regañarlos por el espectáculo público que habían brindado pero lo dejó de lado al saber que ya no estaba perdido y ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de sus progenitores, sólo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, no podían andar por ahí causando sustos de muerte, no era bueno para nadie. A veces sus padres solían comportarse como personas no adultas, siendo él el que ocupaba el papel de adulto responsable de los tres.

Luego del abrazo grupal, se separaron y los hermanos pidieron disculpas por lo ocurrido, Allen repartió miradas de reproche entre ambos gemelos de manera alternativa pero no pudo seguir por mucho tiempo con ello, esas sonrisas tontas derrumbaron cualquier indicio de enojo en él. El plan original había sido sorprenderlo y tal vez asustarlo un poquito, que tuviera el desenlace que tuvo nunca fue premeditado. Al terminar de aclarar todo, continuaron con su camino, aún no habían registrado su llegada; no obstante, ni bien avanzaron un tramo entre toda esa multitud de personas aglomeradas, vieron la enorme fila que se estaba formando afuera de la oficina de registros. Esta vez fue el turno de Allen para disculparse, Mana y Neah habían perdido su puesto en la gigantesca cola gracias a su pequeño caso de desaparición, a lo que estos solamente negaron con la cabeza y se encogieron de hombros, eso no era de importancia.

—Tú eres más importante —Mana colocó un dedo sobre el centro de su pecho, dio un toquecito y sonrió —. Además, no podíamos registrarnos como la familia Walker si no estamos todos.

Allen asintió, esta era de esas veces donde se sentía indigno de ser quien recibiera ese tipo de atenciones.

Ellos habían sido desterrados definitivamente de la familia Noah, rompiendo cualquier vínculo que pudiese haber entre ellos y eso incluía el ser desalojados de su hogar y pertenencias, despojados de sus apellidos, pasando a ser sólo Mana, Neah y Allen, sólo eso, considerados _nadie_ por la sociedad en la que Vivian, un aspecto mal visto. Por mucho tiempo deambularon por distintas ciudades trabajando como cómicos ambulantes en el día y músicos en bares por las noches, él tuvo que dejar sus estudios debido a la inestabilidad económica en la que se encontraban y por ser nómades al no tener un lugar estable en el cual vivir, eran _caminantes_ que recorrían el mundo en busca de una vida mejor.

Eventualmente, gracias a su duro esfuerzo, alcanzaron sus metas y aunque contaban con un hogar y fuente de ingresos estables, seguían ofreciendo algunos shows. Ahora estaban volviendo de una de las ciudades donde los habían solicitado, el viaje fue algo pesado, tuvieron que regresar lo más antes posible, sus vacaciones escolares de medio año habían terminado y era su deber como estudiante regresar a clases. Únicamente deseaba llegar a casa y dormir pero antes...

—Vaya —Un comentario sorprendido se escuchó —, ¿aún tienes hambre?

Se había sumergido tanto entre sus pensamientos que no prestó atención cuando llegó su turno en la fila para ser atendidos, su estómago lo delató sin vergüenza alguna ante todos los presentes en la oficina de registros. Con la mirada escondida firmó los papeles correspondientes y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, de seguro su rostro mostraba claramente su situación. Allen esperaba que los dos hermanos fueran tras él, pero sólo Neah lo hizo, tocando su hombro para hacer notar su presencia.

— ¿Mana?

No lo veía por ningún lado y el hombre que lo acompañaba no decía nada. Ambos no se detuvieron y continuaron caminando hacia la salida de la estación. Neah mantenía una sonrisa desde que llegó donde él, Allen no podía adivinar lo que este pensaba si mantenía un semblante así, se sentía extraño.

—Quita esa cara, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Consecuente a eso, el gemelo menor rió.

—Estás sonriendo más de lo normal, es tan raro verte asi.

Aquello fue como un flechazo directo, Neah hizo un gesto de sentirse ofendido.

— ¿Insinúas que soy un amargado?

—...

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Allen se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo digo que no es muy común verte de esa manera.

Neah soltó unas cuantas carcajadas para luego retomó a su actitud _normal_ de siempre. Parecía que el _pequeño_ Allen no había tomado muy bien su comentario.

—Mana ha ido a comprar la cena.

— ¿La cena?

Miraron hacia los costados para cerciorarse que ningún vehículo viniera hacia ellos, cuando vieron que era así, cruzaron la autopista, ya no estaba en la estación de trenes, ahora se dirigían hacia algún paradero para tomar un taxi. Allen dio un veloz vistazo a su entorno, Mana aún no aparecía.

—Oh, sí. Una _gran_ cena.

Generalmente, solían darse esa clase de gustos como un merecido premio por lo bien que les había ido en una presentación. Hace mucho que no habían vuelto a tocar los ropajes bombachos llenos de colores, las pinturas para el rostro y las pelucas que necesitaban, pese a eso, su toque de magia y carisma seguía intacto, incluso se podía decir que había una gran mejora.

— ¿Cuánto va a demorar?

—Mana sugirió que lo esperáramos en casa.

Internamente, Allen deseó que la _gran cena_ fuera un gigantesco banquete sin fin, de sólo imaginarlo le daba ganas de llegar a casa lo más antes posible.

—Mira, un auto viene hacia acá.

Él miró a donde Neah se refería, era un auto negro muy elegante, tal vez demasiado refinado como para que fuera un taxi, era más parecido a los que Mana y Neah usaban cuando eran parte de la familia Noah, como una limosina pero más pequeña. La velocidad del automóvil disminuyó cuando pasó frente a ellos, de improviso la oscura ventana bajó, mostrando a uno de los ocupantes. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue como si estuviera en cámara lenta, escuchó un fuerte sonido ensordecedor muy cerca de él. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba en este mundo, sino, más bien en alguna clase de mundo paralelo mirando desde un lugar alejado lo que acontecía ahí, para de pronto volver a donde realmente se encontraba, el ruido tosco de un auto acelerando a toda velocidad lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, ya no había nada,

Volteó para ver al hombre que lo acompañaba, le pareció oír que algo pesado se golpeaba duramente contra la acera.

— ¿Ne... ah?

Su voz dijo su nombre en un susurro que el viento se llevó consigo. Su cuerpo se paralizó, su maleta cayó al suelo pero a él poco le importó. Su mente estaba en blanco, no había ningún pensamiento, no tenía nada que pensar. Sintió su garganta hecha un nudo, le ardía, le quemaba fuertemente, era como si tuviera una soga apretándole el cuello fuertemente. Todo se volvió borroso y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, formando caminos mojados sobre sus pálidas mejillas, cayendo sobre su ropa. Quiso hablar, mover los labios para decir algo, mas lo único que consiguió fue emitir un gimoteo de dolor, dolía, dolía tanto.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una pesadilla?

Y como si hubiera alguien malvado escuchando sus pensamientos más íntimos, apareció la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

— ¡Allen!

Giró un poco, Mana venia cargando enormes bolsas en ambas manos y a eso sumado su maleta, si otra hubiese sido la situación, se hubiera reído por la graciosa imagen que proyectaba el adulto. Desde donde estaba podía distinguir claramente el delicioso olor a comida, tenía una bonita sonrisa, algo curiosa, quizás preguntándose porqué seguían ahí si les había dicho que no lo esperaran. Mana no tuvo que pedir explicaciones porque él solo ató los cabos en su cabeza, en menos de un par de segundos su rostro pasó de mostrar alegría a preocupación y luego miedo, mucho miedo. Como pudo, corrió hasta llegar a ellos, Mana pasó de él ni lo miró, sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo a un paso de Neah, soltó todo lo que llevaba encima y se arrodilló, sujetó entre sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de su adorado hermano menor, como si se tratara del más frágil cristal del mundo, tal y como este hacía con él por las noches antes de dormir, sus manos y ropa se mancharon del rojizo liquido de la vida que se escapaba sin ninguna retención.

El silencio fue roto por un llanto que le desgarró el alma, él lo acompañó en su melancólica aria de dolor.

¿Qué era este asfixiante sentimiento que se anidaba en su pecho?

* * *

 **N.A:**

Realmente no tengo justificación que valga para disculpar mi enorme tardanza, por eso pido disculpas a aquellos que leen esta historia.

La idea era actualizar este fic en cuanto pudiera ir a una PC e ir escribiendo mientras estuviera en vacaciones pero las cosas nos salieron como pensé. Llegaron mis clases y no tenía nada, salvo una cara de mi cuaderno, la cual rompí, no estaba en mis planes continuar. Sin embargo, hubo personitas queridas, cosas de mi vida y una promesa que me hicieron cambiar de opinión y luego de más de medio año de no escribir nada de MUPUB, decidí retomarlo y aquí me ven.

Ahora, volviendo a lo del fic, aún falta una parte más de los recuerdos de Allen y volvemos al presente. Desde ahora aviso que demoraré porque lo que se viene es algo complicado para mí, será todo un reto escribirlo, pero lo continuaré, tardaré pero lo terminaré, mi meta es terminar esta historia ante de fin de año para sí cerrar este ciclo :D

En fin, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, este capítulo superó al anterior en palabras :')


End file.
